Seventeen again
by aurdox
Summary: Have you heard that everyone has a look alike, a "twin" per-say? Apparently it's true. Now answer me this; how the heck did I end up going Ouran Academy in my "twin's" place while she go lives a "normal" life elsewhere? P.S. How do I quit the Host Club?
1. Day 0: Candid Camera: The Setup

**Okay, I decided to revise and re-write chapter one because I felt it was too long. A bad habit I have is getting carried away.**

**This is condensed version of the original chapter one. **

**Pretty much the facts with no filler-ladden internal dialogue. Okay, maybe a little (smiles)**

**This will eventually be a Kaoru x OC.

* * *

**

**Elaborate Summary: **There is a myth. This myth is that everyone has a look alike. A "twin" per-say. I found mine, but of all places I never thought I would find her Japan. After a series of ridiculous banter I agree to this proposal, believing it to be a joke. Like something that would happen on reality TV. Turns out, it wasn't a joke, and now I'm stuck living her life in Japan and attending her school Ouran Private Academy while she runs off to America to attend school there.

There was one more crucial detail she didn't enlighten me about. Apparently the Host Club, an after school activity she partakes in, gets a little funny when patrons decide to quit. Now I have to find away to drive them off without ruining this girls reputation or revealing my own identity. Only thing is, I underestimated the club and their perseverance.

* * *

**And so it begins…**

It's believed by many that everyone has a look alike twin. With 5 billion people in the world, I didn't really doubt it. I get that my genetic make-up is unique to me, but what about my looks? I've heard my features are pretty common. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Caucasian. Yeah, pretty common really. I'm also short. I quit growing at the age of 12. Now don't get confused here, I was one of the taller kids in my class in fifth and sixth grade.

And then I wasn't.

Now, back to this twin stuff. Well, I found my look a like twin. But in all of the places, I never thought I'd find her in Japan. Please don't think I'm xenophobe. I'm not. It's just assumed that if you're in Japan, the populace will be short, have brown eyes, and black hair. Oh by the way I was born and raised in the U.S. so naturally I figured if I were to find her, it would be in the; "Land of the free, and the home of the brave."

Situational Irony. I love it. I also love other things, but I digress.

So, what is an American doing in Japan? Hunting down bishies? Drinking in the culture?

Nope.

I am a missionary, certified by my church. They sent me over here to help build a church. Yay Jesus.

Now how did I meet my so called "twin?"

I was lost. Wandering around Japan. Oh by the way I'm semi literate in Japanese. It's not the same as totally literate, trust me.

I saw this girl standing on the wrong side of the bridge, perched to jump. This was an obvious attempt of her life considering the deserted location. No bystanders means no interference. Time to interfere.

I approached the girl, and she screamed at me to stay back.

Like I was going to listen. A neat little thing I learned from human behavior. Put yourself in the same situation as that person and 9 out of 10 times they'll back down. I seriously hoped she wasn't that 1 ratio.

I told her if she jumped, I'd go with her. She turned her head to glare at me and that's when I think I fell into the Twilight Zone. After that it was easy to convince her not to kill herself. Luckily for me I didn't have to resort to the 'by killing yourself you're really killing me because we look the same' stint.

Once on the right side of the bridge I decided to address the issues that were plaguing this girl.

Normally I'm not hot about getting involved in peoples personal issues but due to the circumstances of our meeting (and I'm referring to her unstable state of mind and concept of life) I opted to stay.

To sum up her wordy sob story: She had no control over her life. The school she attended (some elite rich kid school), her after school activities (except some Host Club, whatever that is…), future career aspirations, and even future spouse (arranged marriage- no suitor had been selected yet), were dictated for her by her family (namely her father).

Turns out she wanted to go to a public school in America, so she could immerse herself in normal teenager activity, but social politics interfered with that (something involving family relations with attending Ouran). Well kudos to her for wanting to… experience some of the real world I guess.

This made me more thankful to be done with high school and on the next chapter of my life. By the way I was 20. Okay, I fabricated that. Actually I'm 19 but my birthday was in a couple of months so I rounded up.

Of course that thought made me question her age. She said she was 17. Interestingly enough, we looked identical. Strange that.

Wait… that meant I looked 17… Oh well, that wasn't something new. I've always looked youthful.

After a summary of her sob story, which wasn't really that tragic, she presented her scheme.

"I want you to be me. Take my place here at Ouran while I go to America."

Aside from the obvious 'No!' there was the issue of the huge glaring flaw. I revealed to her my rounded up age. The reaction was priceless. Well, this dear girl was determined, and continued to pester me.

She tried bribing me with clothes; she tried bribing me in general. Asking more about my personal life, and my purpose for being in Japan and that's when she hit a sore spot.

"So, you're telling me due to some unforeseeable circumstances, the money your church had raised to build the new church here is gone?"

I nodded reluctantly.

At this point I was beginning to see this all as a farce. I mean, taking her place? Living her life? That was just ludicrous.

That's when she made the proposal; Me take her place at Ouran and have her father fund the church building, no expenses spared.

I laughed at her. I laughed at the idea and its absurdity. It was at this time I remembered the old reality show Candid Camera. I guess this could be like that. "Sure." I agreed, loving a good joke. With in a few hours the joke would come crumbling to an end and then I could resume my life.

"I promise it'll be worth your while. By the way, I'm Colette Lauzon."

Wait a second. Lauzon? "Like the car company?" That was up there with Toyota that's how big it was.

"I'm the heiress." She beamed. "My father is the CEO." Well naturally I had deducted that when she claimed to be the heiress.

This setup was a little too elaborate to be believable, and a man with a ball cap on backwards, a plain T-shirt, and a camera was going to pop out of a bush or something screaming, "You're on Candid Camera!" Or some other reality show.

A rough grab brought me back to reality, and she dragged me back to her house via very plush vehicle. Ahem, let me correct that statement. I was dragged back to her mansion, a house so big that it would take thirty minutes to run from one end to the other,

No time was wasted, and before I could even register my settings I found myself in a personal study adorned with elegant and ancient furniture. Sitting at the desk was a man in his late forties, with black hair graying at the temples.

His reception was anything but friendly. I was the recipient of many hostile looks and a barrage of questions. I'm pretty sure he was thinking me to be an illegitimate child, but I wasn't sure about that last part, I can't read minds.

After convincing him that I was a legitimate child, he nor his wife (who wasn't present) were not my parents. Yes I was positive that my parents were my biological parents. No, I wouldn't do DNA testing, Colette proposed her idea to her father.

_"Father, she said she'll pretend to be me! She'll go to Ouran for me!"_

_Dad goes: "Ah, daughter I can't make her go for you."_

_She tells him about my monetary funding issue. The man stared me down. I stared back._

_It's about at this time I begin to wonder if maybe this isn't a joke, and the joke is me. This setup is far too elaborate for a stupid reality show… I think._

_The girl's father had me take a seat in front of his desk and began a friendly interrogation all the while typing away on his super fancy computer. He asked about the basics: Age, occupation, family, D.O.B. etc..._

After baring essentially my soul, I felt that this man had enough information if he wanted to build a robot to replace me, he could do it successfully.

"Your history checks out. Why do you wish to fill my daughter's place?"

I blinked, forcing myself to meet his hawk-like gaze. After a moment of mulling my answer over, I opened my mouth to reply. "If this is her only chance to live life as a teenager, and I can do this for her, then she should be allowed. If she doesn't have a little bit of freedom before she's to take her role in society, then… The injustice of her youth being wasted…" Ah, I was loosing my train of thought. I was going somewhere, but I forgot where I was going.

Maybe I should have gone on a tangent about the church instead. Wait, why am I trying to convince him to let me do this? I don't want to do this.

He sat, patiently waiting. "Honestly, I don't need the money. I can get a job and put that towards the church. This setup isn't necessary." Sorry Colette but this is just a bit too much for me. I started to lift myself out of the chair, and show myself out.

"I approve." His voice cut through the tension. I paused, mid way out of the chair, staring down this man. "I'll allow you to live as Colette, and donate money to your church."

He approved? As in approved me masquerading as his daughter, while he pays bucko bucks for her attendance at Ouran and in America, all the while funding the church building?

I think my brain just broke.

The epic ness of stupidity left me speechless. I tried to form words, to protest, to object but nothing would come.

He took my silence as appreciation? Joy? He looked as if he thought he did something wonderful like charity work.

Oh gawds. He probably thinks he's servicing the poor!

He informed me that everything for my church was taken care of, and enlightened me to my duties as an (pretend) heiress. I would have an etiquette teacher, and from the moment I walked out of his office, I was officially Colette Lauzon as far as anyone was concerned. I was even to reside here.

It was too late to back out now. I wanted to just throw up my hands and say; "Oh, oops, I was just kidding," and proceed to laugh nervously.

I wish I could've done that but I gave my word. As a Christian, a good Christian I couldn't back out.

I guess I got myself into a lovely little mess. I suppose I could bear through it until I found an out. How long could that possibly take?

After I left the sitting room I saw a couple of ficus, but no man with a camera jumped out them.

Not long after leaving the presence of Mister Lauzon I did contact my church only to find that everything he said was true. Everything was taken care of, or in the process anyhow.

Sitting in Colette's room which I would reside in to keep the façade of being her, I gazed up at the dark blue ceiling with flecks of silver. It looked a lot like a starry sky. I guess I should get a feel of the world I was going to be immersed in, it would have helped.

"Tell me about Ouran."

She smiled softly. It was obvious she didn't hate the school; it was the lack of freedom that it brought that was choking the spirit out of her. "It was okay, but there was this one after school club I enjoyed. When I was there it felt like I wasn't being choked out. It's called the Host Club..."

* * *

I rubbed my bleary eyes. Waking up was darn near impossible this morning, but my etiquette tutor was determined to install some of the most basic principles of a young lady before I set foot in Ouran Academy.

I shuddered every time I thought about it.

Who knew etiquette could be so brutal. It wasn't as if I wanted to go back to school, but, for the sake of the church, and for Colette's freedom, I'll was going to do it. She deserved it after living with parents like that for 17 years.

I wouldn't be so tired if I didn't stay up so late talking with her, but I wanted a good feel of my surroundings before I immersed myself in her world. She didn't have any friends, being the shy type. When she went to the host club she just observed the host members. I really had no idea who these people were. She lacked photographs, and I didn't care.

As of today, Colette Lauzon was no longer a patron of the Host Club. Such frivolous things were a waste of perfectly good money, and with the church building under way, I had little time for after school activates.

She did tell me that if I were to quit going I was to inform Kyoya Ootori. Apparently he was in my class, and he sat on my left. She said he was extremely handsome, and had black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. That sounded like every other Asian person I saw. Again, I'm not a xenophobe.

According to her, he handled the monetary funds, and needed to be aware of these things. Very well, for the sake of saving money I would do it.

Getting to class wasn't difficult. I had Colette draw me a map. She wasn't half bad at it either. I made it to class, and sat next to the most attractive dark haired guy. No one stopped me so I guess I did right. I turned to the boy on my left

"Ootori." Colette said to call him Kyoya, but that didn't feel right. I didn't know him, and anyway what I had to say wasn't pleasant. The boy on my left looked at me, his glasses flashing. "I am sorry to inform you, but I can no longer be a patron of the Host Club." I whispered.

There, done and done.

"WHAT!" A blonde haired violet eyed boy stood up, staring at me with wide eyes. The class turned to stare at us. I stared back at the boy, a little voice in my brain screaming, _Run away, run away, run away._ I promptly kicked that voice into the darker recesses of my mind. The blonde boy kneeled before me, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you leave us now? After so much bonding?" Colette never said they bonded. She said she always sat a ways off observing.

"I'm sorry... um..." Oh dear, I forgot his name. The only name I really bothered to remember was Ootori's because he was the one I was going to deal with. I bit my lip, blushing. I always felt terrible forgetting people's names.

"You don't remember my name?"

Should I lie through this? No. Christian's are supposed to tell the truth all the time. Ya'know what? I'll let him pick. "Do you want me to lie or to be honest?"

I could have sworn I saw Ootori smirk. The blonde in front of me leaned in to me, taking my chin between finger and thumb. "Oh, lovely Princess. Hath something horrible happened to have caused thee this lapse, for how could one forget me, Tamaki Suoh?" I assure you, I am totally committing your name to memory to prevent you from ever freaking out ever again Tamaki Suoh. See, committed to the memory. "And why do thou not blush?" He paused and backed off me a little. "You weren't blushing."

"Huh?"

He leaned his face into mine, and then softly whispered, "Please don't leave me. What would my life mean without you in the club?"

I slightly turned my away from him. Why did he have to invade my space like this? Was this even proper? I felt a little guilty, he seemed a little hurt by my defection, but I'm a busy woman, and I guess I should let him know. "I'm sorry Suoh-"

"Please call me Tamaki."

"I don't have time for frivolous things like social clubs. I'm a busy woman with so many hours in the day. I can't waste my time with your little tea party."

He gasped, and turned to Ootori. "Mommy, did you hear what she said? She called our club a tea party?" Did he just call Ootori 'Mommy?'

Ootori adjusted his glasses, and fixated his gaze on me. Wow, talk about a chilly look. There was nothing motherly him at all. "What could possibly be so important that would cause you to leave us so suddenly?"

I looked at the chalk board in front of me, my lips twitching into a smile. "It's personal Ootori."

Before he could inquire anymore, the teacher entered the room, and class started. One thing was for certain, he wasn't happy with my answer.

Honestly, I thought it funny. I absently looked about the room. No ficus here either. Darn it!

**Okay, I have a lot of this written actually. Enough to set up for 10+ chapters. I think the disturbing thing was I was able to write over 80,000 words in less than a month o.O. Talk about inspiration**

**It's wonder I haven't flunked college. I'm not finished writing the story, I have an idea where it supposed to end, but I really want to just get this out here.**

**Let me know what you think. Good, bad, just plain terrible?**

**G'night.**


	2. Day 1: Once a patron, forever a patron

**Yo. Normally I don't post the second chapter without a review because I use reviews as a gauge for how good my story is doing but I can't sleep and I need something to do.**

**I really don't think people like this one, I thought it was an amusing notion to entertain, the writing of it just for the sake of scenarios that are available.**

**Ah well, enough ramblings…**

_**Recap: Lea just told Kyoya she quit. Tamaki and Kyoya aren't to happy (for different reasons).**_

All through class I kept receiving notes from Suoh. They pretty much said the same thing, so I quit reading them and let them pile up on my desk. I figured once we went to lunch I could recycle them, although honestly I was getting a little annoyed. He was wasting so much paper just to get my attention.

Was he this obsessive with all of his club patrons? I guess I would have to call Colette at lunch to find out.

Oh look, another note. That's it, I have to save some trees otherwise I think God is going to be mad at me. I took one of his notes, opened it, scribbled out what he said, and in rough kanji, remember I'm semi-literate, wrote for him to back off, and that he was killing a rain forest.

Well, I tried to do that but my characters are limited along with my knowledge so I defaulted to English, hoping he knew it, and wrote that. Promptly folding the note as my many years as school girl passing notes with my friends had taught me, and sent it flying right on to his desk with such skill that the look I received from Ootori, who it flew by, and Suoh the recipient was that of the impressed kind.

Well, it wasn't that big of a deal. Go take Physical Science with Mr. Madden, and see what you can learn that's not related to class, such as; note folding and throwing.

After fiddling with the folds, Ootori snatched the note from Suoh, and easily opened it.

Suoh reached for the note, but I saw something dark and foreboding approaching. It was the teacher, who reminded me of that cute old man in the Pixar short, the one with the old man who played chess against himself to win his teeth against himself. That's what this guy looked like, except not as nice.

"What's this?" He croaked out, snatching the note. Oh man, I even signed my name, and by my name I mean Colette's name. "Passing notes in my class?" I stared ahead. I'd rather not watch my doom unfold. I could sense Ootori stiffen up.

"What do you three have to say for yourself?" I heard the two boys mumble a weak apology. The man scoffed. "Detention, after school. You get to clean windows."

I like cleaning windows. "What about you Ms. Lauzon?" Oh, he wasn't finished with me yet? Well, I guess I should be frank. What's the worse that can happen? Window washing, ooh? Heh, I've done worse, like working fast food.

"I was only trying to save the rain forest." I'm not of the Green party. I'm not crazy and will only wear organic this and eat organic that, but I try to recycle things, and will avoid wasting stuff. I care.

Of course, after saying that, I realized I should have thought my answer out more. Oh well. I dared a glance at my sensei only to notice that his face was turning purple. "Sensei?" I stood up, reaching out slowly.

He started laughing. Howling, slapping Ootori's desk, and bent over, unable to stand up straight.

Surely what I said wasn't that funny? I slowly slid into my seat, wondering when the world went topsy-turvy.

Once his laughter subsided, he looked at me, really looking like that sweet old man in the Pixar shorts. "Lauzon-san. Despite your sense of humor, I must assign you a detention as an example for disrupting the class. You will wash windows with Ootori and Suoh."

I saw it coming anyway. At least I knew this teacher liked me. He had to of. What can I say; I have a way with older people.

I nodded, unable to wipe the silly smile off my face. _Save the rain forest_. Gah, I can be such a nerd.

_

* * *

lunch time_

Once the bell for lunch rang, I was out of my seat, and heading for the court yard. I had brought my lunch today, for today was a pretty day, and eating outside sounded splendid.

Sadly I wasn't able to get far. "Colette." That exuberant voice was none other than that of Tamaki Suoh. Maybe if I pretended I didn't hear him, he'd let me go. "Colette, my princess." Almost home free.

"Hey Colette." I heard two perfectly synced voices on both sides, as four arms wrapped around my frame. "Can't you hear Milord calling?"

Trapped. Maybe if I chew off my appendages like an animal they'll let me go... Except it wouldn't work considering that I'm being held by... Twins. Whoa, don't meet those everyday. And the fact that they had light auburn hair and ambers eyes was somewhat interesting considering that we were in Japan.

"Colette, my princess. Why don't we eat lunch together, and we can talk about you wanting to quit the club." Suoh stood in front of me.

"She wants to quit the club?" The twins asked. Wow, their synching each other was just a wee bit creepy.

"Yes. I'm no longer a patron so please let me go." I tried prying their hands off me, but they kept adjusting their positions.

"Only if, you can guess which one is Hikaru, and give us a reason." The twins shared a look, which I didn't like, spinning around me; they both put on a green hat.

I laughed. At them. Not meanly, just, it couldn't be helped. "Why would I agree to your childish little game? I quit, no compromise." I started to step around them, but they adjusted their positions to keep me in front of them.

"She's a…" One said.

"…bit difficult." The other stated.

That was weird.

"I've had all the fun I can take. Please let me through." I made sure to sound super nice.

They didn't buy it.

"Only if…"

"You can guess which of us…"

"Is Hikaru!" They stated in unison.

Well, that's lovely. I don't even know they're names, and they're asking me to distinguish them? Well... okay. Eni meanie, minie, moe. Catch a tiger by its toe... should I sing this out loud for effect?

I'm thinking. I'm thinking. No. Colette was quiet, so I should be too. "See, she can't do it." One of the twins stated. Ooh, how dare them. I'll make them not want me in their club. Oh the sheer genius. Make them think I've lost my marbles. Colette is quiet no more!

"Eni, meanie, mine, moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers, let it go. Eni meanie, mine, moe! My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not it you dirty dirty dish rag... Hikaru?" I pointed at one of the twins randomly after a series of my finger swinging between the two.

The twins looked at each other, Suoh stood with his mouth hanging agape, and Ootori eyed me speculatively. Standing next to Suoh was a brunette who was grinning. Wow that was a pretty boy.

It was obvious my sheer stupidity had rendered them incapable of thinking. As intelligent as I could be, I could be stupid too. Maybe I guessed the right one and now I was free? If that was the case I could start picking out the tiling for the lobby floors of the church!

"Why did you pick me?" The twin I pointed to asked.

Well... aside from the obvious, did he really want me to answer that? Yes, the look he gave me definitely demanded my reasoning. "Just let me go." I turned, and started to walk way, but sure enough the twins had wrapped themselves around me again.

"Why did you call me Hikaru?" One of the boys purred in my ear. I could see why many people would be having an aneurism with such contact, but lest it is forgotten I am 20. These are school boys. I am woman. Get the picture?

"The fates deemed it so." I, oh so smartly, retorted. "They deemed I would call you Hikaru with a child's game."

He chuckled into my ear, which gave me goose bumps. Why is it, contact with the ears is so sensitive? I mean, if you blow air on someone's ear it tickles. Of course, darn these boys for being so familiar with the tricks of the human body, for they probably knew how to trigger many things in a girl or woman. I say this because currently they were holding me very intimately.

I wonder if they experimented on each other.

Oh man, I'm so not going there.

"Kaoru, she's funny. I think we should make her our new toy." Hikaru purred again into my ear.

"Must you do that?" I was feeling a little perturbed. I was not one for close contact. Nope, that privilege was reserved for best friends and boy friends. These two boys were neither.

"Do what?" The other brother nuzzled my ear. I swatted him away, and he ran a finger up my back. It tickled, and I jumped squeaking. Weird quirk, run a finger up my back and I squeak. "Brother, she squeaks."

"Like your mom." Oh ho ho! Automatic respone number one. Totally involuntary, and it fit nicely too. Did I really have to insult their mother though? The twins slightly pulled away from me, but never letting go. They eyed me, and I could feel my cheeks burning red.

Really? Did I have to say the mom joke? Their laughter surrounded me as they pulled me into their embrace, leaning on me. "Kaoru, can you believe that?"

"She's our new toy. No doubt about it."

And I felt the noose around my neck tighten. "Hey! I picked the right twin so you have to leave me alone." I stated levelly. My only hint was the one who purred into my ear referred to his brother as Kaoru therefore I had won.

"Colette, you can't quit the club. We won't let you." Hey, that's not what the stipulations were! I came here to build a church and spread the gospel, and now here I was. Being molested twins. Cute twins, but I'm 20, remember. I can see it now, Lea Anderson, Date night Live. Pedophilia at prestigious school. How you can protect your children from masquerading adults.

For some reason I don't think Colette ever had this problem... Actually, I never had this problem before so what did I do wrong?

"For lunch do you want us to feed you?" Thing 1 whispered. Yes, that's what these little devils were. Thing 1 and Thing 2. Maybe I'll make them wear a red jumpsuit with a blue wig... Or a pin with their names so I can tell them apart.

Dear God, was I supposed to turn down Colette's offer? Should I have gone about building the church another way? Are you mad at me my Lord?

Okay, Lea, you can do this. You're great at avoiding people and shutting them out. C'mon girlie, I believe in me! No, spouting random quotes won't help. Quick, say something. "As much as I'd love to be fed by you lovely gentlemen, I brought my own food, and will be eating outside, _alone_." And so I tried walking forward, but, alas, the twin's grip tightened, and pulled be back into place.

"Nu-uh." The twins grinned at each other. "You're coming with us." And I was promptly dragged away by my two torturers. I guess rejecting them didn't work like I thought it would. Usually when I shut people out they weren't so physical so I could walk away.

_

* * *

outside_

We were eating outside. I was being fed like a baby from their lunch. They wouldn't let me put anything in my mouth. It was rather humiliating and degrading. I was a perfectly capable young woman who could live on my own. I had put myself through school, and got myself here, to Japan!

And I was being fed like a baby.

The twins decided that we would share our meals, and by share I mean take the best parts of my homemade lunch, which I made all by myself, and then they proceeded to eat it. That was pretty much my entire lunch except for my celery. Turns out they don't like super healthy food. They even ate my brownies. Of course I didn't handle that very well, because, I have a weakness for chocolate.

It runs in my family. My mother, my brother, all of us. Even my dad. Of course I'm the worst, but meh, whatever. See, my favorite ice cream was Chocolate Moose Traxxs. There was so much chocolate in that, that I was the only one who could eat it. Everyone else was done after a few bites.

I could eat giant bags of M&M's. In fact, my cravings got so bad, that I've risked driving in a blizzard just to get my chocolate. True story. So the brownies, which Colette and I made together, it's a bonding thing I did with my friends in America, was of course made of chocolate with chocolate chips, and was fabulous.

I swore a part of my soul died when I watched the twins eat _all_ of my brownies. It went a little like this:

"Hahaha! Now Colette will have no chocolate."

"Yes brother, she will die from withdrawal, hahaha!"

Gobble gobble, and then they're gone. The brownies I mean.

Okay, so it really didn't happen like that, but that's how it felt to me. It was more like, "Oh wow, Kaoru, try this." Kaoru nibbles brownie, eyes light up. Bites brownie. Then they pretty much feed each other my brownie, and feed some to that cute boy whose name was Haruhi, who admitted they were delicious (as if I didn't know that!), and then it was gone.

"Wow, that's delicious. Who made it?"

This was where I started to sniffle, my eyes watered, and my soul bled. "I did." And it was gone!

"How did you do it?"

"It's gone."

"Huh?"

"Is she crying?"

"My brownie." A tear slides down my cheek accompanied by another tear. "Before I could taste it... gone..."

The glances they shared were of that of genuine concern.

"Lette-chan." This would be the cute little boy who wasn't a little boy. "Don't you have more at home?"

I looked at the little boy, and blinked. "I love you whatever your name is!" I then proceeded to hug the boy, and pull out my phone, and dial the number that my dear "twin" Colette put in there, all at the same time. Before anyone could process the fact that 'Lette-chan' didn't know Honey-sempai's name, I was babbling so fast in English into the phone, the poor house worker on the other end couldn't understand a word.

"So sorry." I took a deep breath, the boy still within my clutches. Gah, he was just too cute, knowing how to solve my brownie dilemma! "Please, could you bring over the batch of brownies my dear friend and I made last night?"

The worker agreed, and that was that. My batch of delicious brownies was going to be here, and I would at least get one or there would be bloodshed. Okay, so that's a bit dramatic, but that's how it felt, even if I didn't mean it.

"Lette-chan, are you going to let go?" The boy asked. I released him, biting my lip and looking away. Oh how embarrassing. The poor dear probably had no idea what just happened.

Now normally I'm not so crazy, but, the twins did steal my chocolate. Remember that crazy fish in Spongebob who kept screaming chocolate. I'm him. Only I'm not a fish. But other than that, I'm him. Except I'm a female as well. But other than that, I'm totally him.

So with one of my problems solved, I was still faced with the issue of getting out of the Host Club. Looking up, I noticed that everyone had started to chat with each other. Perhaps now I could text Colette and find out the dealio for this fiasco.

_me --Yo, othr me. Still packin' for ur trip?_

_her-- Yeah. did u quit h.c?_

_me-- no... they won't let me._

_her-- ?_

_me-- ttyl, there lookin at me_

"Colette," Thing 2 singsoned next to me, his hand reaching out for my phone. If Thing 2 was up to something then Thing 1 wasn't far behind. I held my phone to my chest. They would have to grope me if they wanted it.

Would they grope me? Only time would tell.

Yes.

They would. And they fought, and I struggled, but two snakes against one lamb. I was for the slaughter. And they read my messages. "Other me, as in a twin?"

I smirked, "Something like that." But before they could inquire of my existence in comparison to Colette's something caught my eye. Something that was in a pan, made of chocolate and my love. I jumped up, and ran over to the girl. She was one of the house workers.

"Making friends already?" She smiled tilting her head.

I took the pan, and laughed trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. "Sure, let's call it that. Thank you so much. I owe you." I bowed slightly. She blushed and bowed her torso parallel to the ground.

"Lauzon-sama, you must not bow to your employees." She cried out. Feh! As if I cared about social rules. She sensed this. "It will disgrace your father!" Bah! He ain't my father... but... he is paying for the church. Very well.

"I was only showing my appreciation. I'm sorry to have upset you." I tried to sound apologetic, but I wasn't really. This all seemed kind of stupid anyway. With that I headed back to my friends for the day. Oh tomorrow I would find a way to avoid them. Even if I had to pretend to have the plague.

The twins danced around me, ready to snag my sweets, but this time, I was prepared. I danced around them, and sat down on the soft grass. "Okay, if you leave me alone I will share my brownies."

One twin grabbed me, and pulled me into his embrace, while the other grabbed my brownies and divvyed out my precious goods to their _precious_ friends. "Hey, hey! Not fair, not fair!" I cried, struggling against the one. "You! I will make both of you pay!" They laughed at me.

Eventually they did release me, and I was able to get at least one brownie because Haruhi saved me one. Well… I was starting to like at least one of them. But those twins…!

Oh believe me, in the world of chocolate, I could hold a grudge like no other. But my Christian beliefs conflicted with my grudge holding. We were called to forgive, but that doesn't mean I always felt like it. I would ponder the idea of forgiving them. Yes, that was what I would do.

"Wow, Lette-chan. How did you make these?"

Yes, I would have to really think about forgiving them.

"Lette-chan?" - Honey-sempai

Was someone talking to me?

"How did you make these brownies?" - Honey-sempai

"Um... I just did. If you want to learn you can come to my place, I'll show you." But they seem so sinister. Do the twins really need forgiving...? Ah but forgiving is more for yourself than it is for the person you forgive.

"Yay! We get to come to Lette-chan's house!" The cute little blonde with a bunny cheered.

"This will be interesting." Twins.

Ootori smirked.

Tamaki looked up from the chocolate brownie. "To be in the same kitchen as where these delicious sweets came from; it will be a true honor."

"Huh?" What were they all babbling about?

"Coming to your house."

"What about it?" Did I miss something? Something important?

"Tonight. You invited us Lette-chan." Honey-sempai looked up at me with huge brown eyes.

Rewind that. I invited them? I INVITED THEM? The pretty boy laughed, I now knew his name; Haruhi. He laughed, heartily. The tall dark haired boy, Mori-sempai, smiled softly.

I could see my figurative noose start to be hoisted into the air, my hanging in the imminent future. How did this happen? I wanted to build a church, spread the gospel, and be a light unto the earth. I wanted to help people, not be stalked by hormonal teenagers who make it their life's mission to appease hormonal females.

My high school years were behind me. In the past. I had graduated, and gone to college, so how did I end up here? I mean, know how I ended up here, but how? Why couldn't Suoh have left me alone when I decided to cease being a patron? Why did the twins decide to make me their new toy?

And for the record, I was not a play thing. Let's clarify that.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru looked up from his sweet to his brother who was happily eating his. "Have you noticed the best toys are the ones who can cook?"

My eye twitched. I'm not a toy, and as far as hungry people go, I can't cook. I say that because once people find out that you can cook, they expect you to do it. A lot. "I can't cook." I mumbled, laying myself on the grass. I felt weary all of a sudden. All this drama was too much.

Another thing about high school I didn't miss. Everyone about me laughed. "Well then Colette, what do you call your brownies and your homemade lunch?"

I closed my eyes, feeling slumber coming on. Oh sweet escape of my dreams. Come, come, come. Take me away from hormonal teens. "Colette, are you cold?" One twin slid in between my arms, and wrapped himself around me. Is this even allowed? Why isn't anyone stopping him? Ooh, he's warm.

"Here, let me help." The other twin cooed, pressing himself to my back, pulling me in. It was a twin blanket, and it was warm! Normally I don't condone such behavior but I was so tired, remember the lack of sleep earlier? The grass was soft, the air fresh, and I had a brownie. Perfect sleeping conditions... But I shouldn't. I still have class, and I have to warn Colette about the Host Club coming over... I had to check up on things... I had things... um... I had... something... so warm...

_

* * *

waking up_

Mmhm. Good shampoo. I nuzzled my face into whatever is in front of me. Did I ever mention I have a smelling fetish? If things smell good, I love to bury my face in it. Examples include my hair after I wash it, clean clothes and blankets, and soft things like such. This fell under category of clean hair.

"I think she's awake." I heard a voice. Is that a twin's voice? I dunno which twin. It's just one of them.

"You smell real good." Yes, real good. I could smell you all day. Wow, that sounded weird. Is that allowed? Well, that's why these were thoughts. I hugged whatever I was holding. It was warm, smelled wonderful, and was laughing. Why was it laughing? Beds don't laugh. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaoru."

Oh..."Thing 2."

"What?"

"Ya'know. Like in Dr. Seuss. Thing 1 and Thing 2. Hikaru is Thing 1 and you're Thing 2. And Suoh-kun is like the Cat in the Hat." I felt so groggy.

It was funny. I never thought to compare the Host Club to Dr. Seuss's characters but they fit the bill. What one discovers upon their waking moments. Let it be known, my evaluation was based off of what Colette told me. I really didn't have enough time to know these people myself, so this was my attempt at type-casting on hearsay.

"Oh, and what is Mori-sempai?" Kaoru politely prodded.

"He's like Horton."

"Horton?"

"Horton the Elephant. Good guy, misunderstood." I tried to fight off a yawn, but I'm afraid to let go of Kaoru. If I did, I thought I might fall.

"What about everyone else?"

"Mhmm, Ootori is like the Grinch. Before his heart grew three times as big." Kaoru stopped walking, holding me tightly to him as to not drop me from laughing. What was so funny? "Haruhi is like the dog that is pestered by Sam I am. Honey-sempai is like Jojo. Super cute, awesome, and not appreciated by his own kind for whom he is." That's what Colette said anyhow. Apparently his family didn't appreciate his Loli-shota tendencies. Just like how Who Ville didn't appreciate Jojo for his thinking ability.

"Didn't Dr. Seuss write and illustrate a bunch of kid books?" Hikaru's voice. I only knew this for Thing 2 didn't speak so it must have been Thing 1. Also, I had yet to open my eyes, Thing 2 was very comfortable, even though I was being carried piggy back. Is this proper etiquette? Bah, I don't care, comfort over class.

"He's a political cartoonist." I sighed. I had classes to go to didn't I? Yes, yes I did. "He used his books to convey political messages such as; home invasion, the cold war, Marxism, stuff like that." I didn't feel like talking anymore. It was too hard.

"Okay, here's your class." Kaoru stated.

"Nooooooo," I mentally whined. Or did I? I wasn't sure. "Don't make me go." I snuggled more into his neck.

"Lauzon-san, that is not proper etiquette." That would be the Grinch.

"I don't care. I'm comfortable." Yes, so comfortable in fact there's very little I wouldn't do to stay like this. And sleepy. Why was I so sleepy?

My bed shook with laughter, "Kyoya, she seems pretty determined to stay here." Yes, I am. How observant of him.

"Perhaps she likes Kaoru?"

Who likes Kaoru? Do I know her? Lucky gal, perhaps she can keep him away from me. And his crazy brother.

A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Lauzon-sempai, perhaps it would be best for you to go to class." That was Haruhi. Wow, he sounded like a chick. That kind of reminded me of this boy at my high school many years ago. Once he dressed up like a girl because of a school event, and much to everyone's disbelief, he looked like a chick. He didn't really sound like one though.

I grunted, and opened my eyes. Blinking a few times, I looked about my surrounding. Why was everyone staring at me? I reached behind me, but found no slips of paper with derogatory and mean words like; Kick me. I checked to see if my underwear was visible, but my dress was modestly hiding my buttocks. There was no mirror around so I guess I had to rely on the people about me.

"Is there something on my face?"

Ootori shook his head. "You look the same as ever, sleepy-eyed and messy hair."

I had the sudden urge to kick him in the shin. No Lea, you're a pacifist, remember? Love and peace. Stay true to your beliefs. "Those are my best features so lay off." I growled. Well it's true, I loved my eyes, and a lot of people complimented my hair. He didn't expect that retort for he had no quip to shoot back at me with. "Thing 2, lemme down."

The boy in front of me tilted his head. "Why."

"Because if you don't I'll... uh... do something so awful, I can't even say it." That's me bluffing. I didn't know what to do, so I left it up to my victim's imagination. That was how I compensate for my lack there of.

Actually I had a few ideas but they were very un-lady like. I could give him a wet-willy, purple nurple, wedgie, or something like that. See, nothing lady like about any of those. I had one older sibling, and let me say it here; our rivalry was that of any kind, and anything was fair game.

Haruhi stepped in for my defense. I decided I liked this boy, and I owed him a thank you gift. "If you don't let her down, she won't let you come over to her house for brownies."

Oh the sheer simplicity and genius. I must study this boy's technique, for Kaoru did let me down, but didn't release me before nuzzling my ear. "Great brownies by the way." Hikaru picked me up in his embrace and spun me around once, breathing into my neck.

"I can't wait for tonight."

I didn't feel my face grow warm; therefore I must have not blushed. I mentally patted myself on the back. I watched them link arms with the boy Haruhi, before disappearing into the crowd.

I felt a tugging on my hand, and looked at Honey-sempai. "I can't wait. Usa-chan and I are going to have lots of fun. Takeshi too, right Takeshi?" The boy looked up at Mori-sempai who nodded. Then they too departed.

That left me with the Kitty and the Grinch. "Shall we go, my princess?" Suoh bowed, opening the door for me. I nodded my head and muttered a 'thanks.' Ootori was smirking.

**Well… here it is, less than a day after I posted the first chapter but dang I can't sleep. (sighs) Oh, well. **

**Um, if you want to be nice, lemme know what you think of it? I decided not to delete this story because I have someone who actually wants to read it, yay!  
**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	3. Day 1: Detetion

**I got three reviews. Two from the same person. Thank you two, I appreciate it. I'll do a proper shout out at the end of the chapter.**

**The story continues. **

_**Recap: Lea has been officially ordained a "toy" by the twins. Also, she foolishly invited the HC over for some brownie bonding fun. **_

**Chapter Begin:**_**  
**_

I couldn't stand it; he thought just because his stupid twins had taken to me, I was stuck in the club. Well, the Lord detests the proud, as do I. It was time I brought him down. "Ootori-"

"Please, call me Kyoya."

"No, you're Ootori." He didn't like me disregarding his wishes. Well, I wasn't on familiar terms with the boy; therefore I didn't want to act so casual with him. "Just because you won this battle doesn't mean you won the war. I am no longer a patron, I will no longer fund your tea parties. You cannot keep me, and I don't have to disclose to you why I quit."

He openly glared at me, his eye twitching. Yes, I was basking in his anger. I shouldn't have been, considering we Christians are all about love and peace, but dangnabbit! He wasn't laying off! I wanted to quit, and when I wanted something, I get it.

"Colette," He whispered. Oh, how dare he!

"It's Ms. Lauzon."

"I'm sorry, _Lette-chan_." I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. So because I was going formal, he was going informal. He wanted to make this a game. Fine, I love a good game. Luckily for him I had God, and psychology backing me up. What did he have? His rich daddy and his precious host club. "Don't underestimate me."

There was something that Colette did inform me about in regards to Kyoya. He made it his business to know everything. One of the reasons I decided to quit was to prevent this, for him finding out that I was really Lea Anderson could prove to be a majorly inconvenient. I officially decided he was like Big Brother, being as well informed as he was. Also, she said if I were able to get him angry enough, he could become brutal. Well, with so much on the line, I didn't have much of a choice. He knew something was up, so I had to get him off my back.

Forcing myself to smile as nicely as possible, I bowed my head, for it's difficult to bow in a desk, and proceeded to beat down my pride with a stick. That's one of the benefits of being a good Christian, never being to proud to apologize. It's also all part of the game.

"Ootori, I'm sorry to have angered you." I'll drop the rest for another time and another place.

Well, it would have worked but he was smart. Ooh, so smart. If not for him being the enemy I could have admired his cunning. "Lette-chan, don't think that apology will get me off your back." Maybe I should try to look innocent. How does one do that? "Girl's do not just quit the club. If they have reasons, I always know." Ah, so my behavior was suspicious... Or maybe he was just a suspicious person in general?

"Why do you care?" I tried to look and sound innocent, but it's hard when I want to snap at him. Maybe bite his head off in the process.

He chose to ignore me at this time. Figures, if he kept going I could figure out his weakness and get him to let me go.

Well, I wasn't too worried. Sure they can try to keep me in the club, but I wasn't going to pay anymore, and they would have to find me and drag me there if they wanted me to show up.

I was good at getting out of things, that's why I wasn't scared. It's not like he had an entire police force at his disposal to hold me captive.

_

* * *

after class_

The Kitty, the Grinch and I merrily skipped our way to the office of our punisher. By merrily skipped it is meant I ignored Suoh and Ootori, while thinking about what kind of tiling job I wanted for the lobby in the church.

That was entertaining most of my neurons at the moment, and it made me rather giddy. So I had to put up with a bunch of controlling hormonal teens. Sacrifices for the greater good!

The sensei handed us our cleaning supplies and told us what windows we were to wash. Turns out, we were washing all of the windows in the left wing on the first floor. Between the three of us, it was minimal, thirty minuet job max.

Well, it would have been a thirty minuet job if Kitty and the Grinch were capable of minimal labor. I forgot this was a school of the elite academics, and pathetic common sense and work ethics.

It's often times like these I wonder how people like Ootori and Suoh would fair if they were forced to get a regular job, and survive without their families' help. Judging Suoh's progress, I figured he'd die of starvation. Ootori just plain out refused to work. "Ootori." He didn't move. "Ootori-kun." Nothing. "Kyoya-kun." Ooh, eye flicker. "Kyoya?" He turned his head toward me. "Why aren't you working?"

If he wasn't going to wash windows, I wasn't either. I had all day. I mean, I cancelled plans with visiting my church because of the Host Club, and I called Colette so she could lay low tonight. Tomorrow she was officially moving to America, and I could only imagine the trouble that would unfold if the Host Club discovered my "twin." As of right now, I had all the time in the world.

"Tamaki will do all of the work."

Are you kidding me? If it was left to Suoh we'd be here until the Rapture. "He can't wash windows." Ootori nodded. Of course he couldn't, but they would kick us out eventually. "You seriously can't be this lazy."

He looked at me. Oh how I wished I was psychic. Then I would know what he was thinking. "What about your Host Club? Did you cancel that because of detention?" Ootori nodded.

I looked at the windows, and watched Suoh clean. Perhaps he wasn't protesting because he knew it was his fault we were here.

I could stay here all night, but I was a busy woman like I stated many times prior, but- Before I got back to work, I was going to make Ootori pay. I snagged his black notebook, which he tried to grab back, but I slipped out of his grasp and walked away with it.

"You can't have this back until I'm done cleaning." Fair enough, because I thought him lazing about was unfair. Granted it was Suoh who got us into the predicament, but I wanted to be home just as badly as they did.

Instead of following me and snatching back his little book like I assumed he would, he just sat back and watched Suoh and me work. At some point I decided to leave his journal where it lay for carting it around hindered my cleaning, and again he surprised me by not getting it. At this point I wouldn't have fought him, because I really wanted to go home.

* * *

I stepped back from the window I had just finished cleaning, to look at my work. Of all the windows I had done at least 67 percent, while Suoh did the other 33 percent. It was obvious because my windows were flawless, and his were streaked. While working various jobs I master the art of a streak free shine. Yes, there is an art to window washing. Hard labor taught me that.

I walked to the little journal and picked it up. True to my threat, that held no consequence mind you, Ootori never retrieved his little book of many mysteries. I felt the urge to open it and browse through, but the little saintly part of me said that was an invasion of his privacy. I really didn't think he deserved it, but alas, there I go, judging again.

"Here." I held out the journal, and as expected, Ootori took it. Suoh gaped at me.

"You didn't look in it?"

The thought crossed my mind. "No."

"Why?"

"Aside from the fact that I would be invading his privacy," Though in hindsight I realized he was invading mine. Huh, that's funny, the revelations one has after events transpire. "I don't care what's in it." That's a lie. I just lied. Lord, I'm sorry, I lied. I'll try not to do it again. I mean it.

"Hey!" I heard to perfectly synched voices holler. Oh no! Not now! I was going to go home and unwind. Get away from the teenagers. Away from the youths. Maybe listen to some Barry Manilow. How does one escape, why is Ootori smiling at me... or is he smirking?

Oh there's an exit! Quick, abandon ship!

The all too familiar grasp of the twins wrapped around me. "Where do you think you're going?" Was that Thing 1's voice?

"She looks like a mouse that's been caught." No that was Thing 1!

"What does that make us? The cats?" That was Thing 1 because that's how Thing 1 purred.

"Perhaps..." Or maybe that... oh forget it! Was one of them nuzzling my neck? Why did they do this? What did I do to deserve this? I'm happily single, happy to not have guys hang on me.

Did I just squeak again? Yes. I squeaked because they're laughing. Maybe I should ask for help.

Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai seemed content to watch. Why were they content to watch? This was wrong on so many levels, only half of the reasons known to them. Haruhi... I think he recognized my look for he pushed the twins off of me.

"Guys, give her a break. She's been stuck with Kyoya and Tamaki-sempai, I'm sure she's at her wits end." Suoh made noises of indignation before going off to a corner to weep. A dark corner at that… How was that even possible?

That's it; I'm in love with Haruhi! Maybe I can adopt him to be my little brother! If I told him this, would that be okay? I mean, the Japanese confess their love to each other all the time, so would it be so terrible if I confessed my affection and liking. I mean, there was nothing sexual about how I felt. All the vibes I received from Haruhi screamed little sibling love, so therefore nothing was perverted, right?

Oh wait... I'm 17 as far as they're concerned. "Hey Haruhi." He looked at me with large chocolate eyes. Wow, he really is pretty, I'm almost jealous. "Want to be my friend? I think you're the coolest and I think you would make the best bff ever." Did I mention I lack tact? Yes, I did? Okay, good, that's cleared up.

Everyone stared at me. I mean stared, even Ootori. Maybe confessing your feelings of wanting to be friends was a taboo, but confessing your love was kosher. I started laughing. Even I know that's stupid. "C'mon. You people confess your love left and right, but you're telling me that admitting that you think someone is cool is a taboo. You are just weird." And with that I decided when I got home I was going to listen to some Barry Manilow and maybe have a glass of red wine. I have earned it.

"Wait." That was Haruhi's voice. I turned to face him, and she ran up to me, smiling wide. "I want to be your friend." I knew I was grinning. First day of school and I had made my first friend. Go me.

"What about us Colette?" The twins snaked around me. Did they enjoy this, because I wasn't. I wanted to curl up into a ball and nap. Or maybe sleep on Kaoru's back, he was awfully comfy. No, shame Lea! Shame! You shant think of little boys at all. Ban them from your thoughts.

Okay, they're banned. I'm good.

Well try as I might, that didn't stop the twins from they're affectionate gestures of jest. "Can we be your friends?" One mumbled his breath washing over my neck. Wait... I had an idea. Boys can be very ticklish. If fates were kind, then these twins would be. I shall experiment. Poke!

He jumped slightly. Which he, might ye be wondering? I don't know which one, but he was ticklish. I poked the other one. No response. I poked him again. Nothing. Ah, so one was ticklish, and the other wasn't. Well, one was better than none.

"You're ticklish." I looked at the one who responded to my poking. He stepped back slightly. "That's cute." I smiled, and proceeded to feel this boy up.

"No.. no.. ah ha ha! Stop it, oh please stop it!" He cried out. "Hikaru help!" Okay, so Kaoru was ticklish. I openly laughed. As long as they didn't realize that I had the same weakness, everything would be fine. "No, please." His twin tried to separate us, but I was excellent at maneuvering around him. Remember how I had an older sibling. Well this older brother of mine, yes a boy who was older than be by nine months, insisted on wrestling with me. Naturally I became good at escaping tricky situations.

"Should we help them?" I heard Suoh ask.

"No. They deserve it." That was Ootori.

"It's funny to watch. Wow, Colette-sempai is really good at evading Hikaru." That was my bff.

"Usa-chan thinks we're going to be good friends with her." That of course was Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai grunted.

Uh-oh. Kaoru grabbed my arms. I looked at this ambered eye youth, feeling something akin to fear. "So you found out I'm ticklish. Well, are you?"

I could sense Hikaru behind me. Maybe I could charm him into letting me go. "Did I ever tell you that I think you have the prettiest amber eyes I have ever seen?" I tried to jerk away, but he turned me around, and held my arms above my head. "Oh, have mercy. Please Kaoru, Hikaru? Pweety pweese?" I even batted my eyelashes. Surely that should work.

Standing in front of me was Hikaru. I could have sworn his eyes held a sinister gleam. "Mercy is for the weak." And my torture began. I squirmed; let my legs give way, of course that made everything worse because now I was on the floor, being pinned.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it, please, please. Ahahaha, two against one! No fair!" My stomach was cramping. It hurt to laugh, but I couldn't stop. "Please... Please." They let up for a second to look at me. I sucked in air hungrily, so thankful for the moment of reprieve.

"Will you tickle Hikaru again?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was tickling Kaoru. Get your facts straight." They looked at each other and grinned.

"No, Hikaru's ticklish."

Jeez, how stupid do they think I am? I remember distinctively that Kaoru screamed for Hikaru to help him, and unless they planned it, which I believe it wasn't planned, meant that Kaoru was ticklish. "And I think you're full of it." Their grins grew bigger. "I remember Kaoru screaming for Hikaru to help him."

"You're right." The said in unison. "And what will you do to make us stop?"

"Nothing, now get off of me." I jerked against their hold.

"Wrong answer!" They chirped, and the tickling commenced, again.

"Ahhaha! Not fair, you two are awful... hahaha... ow my stomach... hahaha, I can't stop... Okay, okay, I'll do anything, just stop." And they did, but they didn't release me.

"Say you'll stay in the club."

Did they honestly think that would work? "Okay. 'Say you'll stay in the club.' " Oh I'm witty!

They didn't appreciate my sarcasm and cunning. Well that's okay, because I did. Sadly for me that only increased their tickling efforts. "Hikaru, do you think her feet are ticklish."

"NO!" I screamed. If anything, I really lost it when my feet were tickled, and as strong as these two were, I didn't want to be reduced to a lump of exhausted Lea. They grinned at each other. Kaoru pinned me down while Hikaru sat on my legs, and promptly removed my shoes. This had gone too far. At this point I couldn't take it anymore, but I refused to succumb to agreeing to stay in the club, so what did I do?

"Help! Ahaha, please haha, help me?" I cried out between my choked out exhausted laughter. Of course the Host Club wouldn't comply. It was as if they were all in on this, and until I agreed to be a patron they would leave me to the twins' mercy.

Well... it could have been worse. "I'll think about it! I'll think about staying in the club!" That's as far as I would budge. I agreed to quit, but I would entertain the thought of staying if it kept them off of me.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get off of her." Ootori approached us. The twins looked up at him and pouted. I gave him thankful look.

"But it was just getting fun. She was about to break." Thanks twins.

My strength was gone. Who knew you could laugh yourself to the point of exhaustion? I didn't. Maybe a Mountain Dew could revitalize me? If only I had one.

Honey-sempai crouched in front of me. "Lette-chan. Are you okay?"

"No."

I couldn't move. I was too tired. How was I supposed to get home if I couldn't even sit up?

"Do you need a doctor?"

Cute innocent concern. No I didn't need a doctor for my exhaustion. Just help getting home. From there I could remedy myself. "No."

"Do you need anything?"

"Mountain Dew." Yeah, I was currently experiencing withdrawals. "Or maybe help sitting up. That could be helpful."

"Why didn't you ask?" The twins lifted me up easily, and helped steady me. Actually they helped support me; otherwise I would have fallen over. See, I was currently experiencing severe exhaustion. Did I fail to mention that before I met Colette I had been working 12 hour days? No, well I was, and then on top of that I had spent the night prior talking with Colette, and I wasted what little energy I had left washing windows and being tickled.

The twins owed me. I wasn't one to ask for help, but I wouldn't decline it either.

"Colette, do you need help walking to your car?" Hm... Was this one Kaoru? Poke! He slightly jumped. "Why'd you do that?" He seemed slightly put off.

"You're Kaoru!" I grinned. "Yes Kaoru, I would be very happy if you would walk me to my car."

"More like carry." I heard Hikaru mutter. I turned to him, the smile never leaving my face.

"Well, do you mind Hikaru?"

He thought about it for a moment before taking my chin and tilting it upwards, our lips mere centimeters apart. "For you, there's nothing I don't mind."

Ah, he was so cute trying to make me swoon. My hand reached up and patted him on the cheek. "You're adorable." Too bad I was immune. Apparently he did not expect this for he stared at me speechlessly.

"Day light is burning. Let's get to my house." I knew they were going to come no matter how hard I tried to dissuade them, so maybe if I gave in and let them have their way they would leave me alone. Don't be confused, I wasn't going to go to the Host Club, but I was done trying to escape their clutches outside of it, for now anyway.

After walking for a minute Hikaru began whining. "Kaoru, this is taking too long. Do you want to carry her, or should I?"

"I would carry myself, but I hate epic failures." They stopped to stare at me. "Did I just say that out loud?" I really had to watch my thoughts. My internal dialogue could land me in some hot water if I wasn't careful.

"Epic failure?" The questioned in unison. That was so creepy how they did it all the time.

"Yes, it's a failure on the massive scale. Like me trying to quit the Host Club, it's almost an epic failure, but I have not lost hope yet. It's also like trying to quit the gym membership. Darn near impossible." Like in that episode of friends when Chandler tries to quit the gym and gets Ross to come with him but in the end Ross ends up joining the gym. Yes, that was what this club was like.

"I'm curious as to what..." Kaoru began.

"...Goes on in that little head of yours?" Hikaru finished.

Wow, that was creepier than them synching their sentences. "Well... that's for me to know..." I paused noticing that I had Ootori's attention as well. "And for you to never find out." I smiled what I thought was my winning smile. It charmed the boys back home, that's all I knew. What did go on in my head? Was it really so intriguing? I had people comment before about how curious I was, and what was ticking in my head, but was it really that unique? I never thought so.

"Since you carried her after lunch, I'll carry her." Hikaru pulled me on to his back, and started off. I couldn't help myself; I buried my face into his hair. It smelled just like his brother. "Did you just sniff my hair?"

"No." It was more like a full immersion of it. A sniff was tentative. Like a peck, a nibble, a tap.

"Then what would you call it?"

What would you call it? Hm, I dunno, but he smelled delightful, like his brother. Perhaps I could find out what type of shampoo they used. "I dunno, I don't have a thesaurus on me, but it was more than a sniff." Should I re-iterate my internal dialogue?

"Please elaborate?" This was Ootori. Why did he care how I smelled Hikaru's hair?

I guess I shall. "A sniff is tentative, like a peck, nibble, a tap. It's restrained, minimal. I just buried my face into his hair. There's nothing restrained about that. And just to let you know, Hikaru, your hair smells wonderful. What do you use?"

"Hey brother." Kaoru was grinning. "Earlier she said that I smelled good."

"No." I corrected. He looked at me. "I said you smelled _very_ good. You have to tell me what you guys use." If they were going to quote me, and make me sound weird they might as well get it right. If I'm going to be a weirdo then I want no misconceptions on how weird I am.

**End Chapter**

_**Ha-ha. Lea is so weird smelling people… Wow, that really is odd. Oh well, hopefully that makes her endearing.**_

_**Hope you guys like it so far, now that I'm pretty much done laying ground work, I should be focusing more on team dynamics and character interaction which is the fun stuff to read, or at least that's what I think.  
**_

_**Shout outs:**_

_**Sparky the Invisible Pyro:**_I'll try to keep my tenses in check, thanks for the criticism and encouragement.

**Ritsuka Choo: **Thank you for your very kind review. I'm glad you like the way I set it up. I guess I should spill the beans now. It turns into a Kaoru x Lea. I didn't mean it too. I fought it every step of the way but my muse is apparently a romantic (something I wasn't aware of) and turned this story for me. I'm glad all the characters are in-character. I work hard to keep that up.

Read 'Horton Hears a Who' that will clear up who Honey and Mori are. Or you could opt for the CGI movie with Steve Carrel and Jim Carey, but it won't be accurate with the comparisons if you watch for the movie considering Jim Carey plays Horton and an emo kid plays Jojo. Heh, Honey being Jojo... hahaha.

**I butchered the first chapter for the sake of convenience. If you don't like it, let me know and I can re-post it or send it to you. The original first chapter was more elaborate and explained things better but it was too big for people to get in too (having over 5,000 words).**

**Sigh, I hate long set ups, but for this story it was kind of hard not to. It's not like Lea is a scholarship student… or even a student for that matter. **

**What's really pathetic is the first chapter is still insanely long…**

**Well, anyway, until next time.**


	4. Day 1:Welcome to the not so humble abode

**Thank you everyone for the support. Sorry about the OCness last chapter, I will keep a check on that for the future. **

_**Recap: Detetion with Tamaki and Kyoya, and now with the Host Club assembled the little gang is heading to her house for some brownie baking fun.**_

So here I am sitting in my limo, and by limo I mean Colette's limo, but then I am Colette so yeah. The Host Club decided that they should ride in my car so I wouldn't get lost, and by lost it is meant that I run away from them.

They were still leery of where my loyalties lie. I wasn't. I would run, so I had to credit them for smarts.

As far as Colette made this club out to be, it seemed as if she was hardly involved, and if so, why was I not? I was totally immersed in their activities, and I was angry.

I closed my eyes leaning on whoever was on my right. I think it was Hikaru. Or maybe it was Kaoru. I really needed to learn to distinguish them. Well, they both smelled good, so it didn't matter to me.

I wonder how Colette was going to avoid them… Hm… I'm so sleepy…

(Normal P.O.V)

Kaoru looked down at the reluctant patron who was leaning against him. "I think she fell asleep."

Hikaru chuckled, "Again?"

Kyoya sniffed. "It would appear she is suffering from severe exhaustion. I'm curious though how she got to that point."

"Severe exhaustion?" Haruhi's brows furrowed.

"The dark circles under her eyes, and the fact that she keeps falling asleep."

Tamaki sighed, "I wonder why she wants to quit the Host Club? I thought she enjoyed it here."

The twins nodded. Honey-sempai hugged Usa-chan. "Yeah, she seemed so happy just sitting there, watching everyone." Mori nodded.

Haruhi shrugged uncomfortably. "I always sensed something off about her. Maybe she found what she needed so she doesn't need us anymore."

Kaoru looked down at the sleeping girl. "I don't know. It still seems so sudden. I mean, I think I speak for everyone, except for Kyoya, when I say I didn't know her very well."

Hikaru laughed dryly, "I still don't know anything about her."

Kyoya's lips thinned "I'm afraid I do not know very much about her. She's always kept such a quite profile, but she was a very profitable patron." His motives had been revealed!

Tamaki nodded thoughtfully, "And now, out of nowhere is this personality. Colette seemed so shy and quite, but now she's fearless. A matured beauty."

"Who wants nothing to do with us." Kyoya added cynically.

Everyone looked up at the Shadow King. "So then it's a game?" The twins queried together smirking.

Kyoya smiled a chilling smile. "Yes, to see how long we can keep her in the club." _Until we know why she wants to quit anyway._

_breakin'_

Ahaha! That tickles. "Hey stop pushing me away." One of the twins, which one though? Poke, poke. "Ahaha, stop it!" Is he feeling up my chest?

"Kaoru, why are you groping me?" I mumbled.

"Wha? I'm not!?" Could have fooled me.

"Yeah Kaoru, why are you groping Colette." Hikaru taunted. You're so silly. Oh, I see, he's trying to get me out of the car. Why didn't he wake me?

"Kaoru! Why are you groping one of our patrons!?" Ouch, Suoh, must you speak so loud?

Maybe I should open my eyes, and then I could see what's going on. Is he carrying me bridal style? Really? This club ain't half bad aside from their stalkerish tendencies.

"Colette, are you awake."

"Hm?" I opened my eyes, blinking several times. "Kaoru?" I rubbed my eyes, looking up. "Where are we?" I mumbled.

"We're at your home." Ah. Yes, that would explain why we weren't in Colette's limo. I looked at Hikaru because he was looking at me.

"Boo." Yes, as in Peek-a-boo! It's a game I play with… well everyone; my family, my friends, and even my co-workers. No one was safe from my childish games. Was it odd that I'm 20 and still rely on children's game to break awkward silences and solve problems?

He blinked at me. "This is where you're supposed to go; 'Ah!' and then I go, 'ah.' There is a system to this." I stated. He smiled.

"My sincerest apologies." I really didn't think he was that sorry.

"Don't forget it next time." I frowned. It was a real kill-joy when people failed to keep up with my games. Maybe later we could play hide and go seek. That would be fun, especially in a mansion. Of course I would have to place boundaries so we wouldn't have people hiding at opposite ends of the house. Did I mention this place where I was staying was huge?

"Boo." He dead panned. He Boo'ed me! ME!

"Ah!" I squeaked and hid my face in Kaoru's chest. "You're scary!" I love being dramatic sometimes. Like right now. I could hear the twins' laughter.

I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. I was kind of hoping to make them think I was weird and want to get away from me, but it was nice being with kindred spirits that would play along with my childish antics.

"Hey, quit hogging Lette-chan and get in here!"

"Ah, um, right!" Kaoru blushed. Hikaru laughed. Me? Well, I was being carried. End of story.

On a totally un-related note, I felt a strong need to call my church and check on progress. I understand it's only been a day, but I wanted to see how it had come so far. I loved construction work, although I wasn't a pro, I was okay. Actually my true love came from the smell of fresh timber, the sound of hammers, nails, and saws. My dad was a very handy man and could fix anything.

At the same time I had an affinity for the smell of gasoline and oil. He ran his own business. It's a small humble establishment, but it was an income, and it's what he loved to do. He fixed everything: Cars, refrigerators, washers, driers, chairs, tables. The list goes on.

I'm digressing. Anyway those smells triggered memories of my childhood and my life; therefore I had a fondness for such smells.

Let's throw this out here. I'm better with a hammer than a flute. Actually, I can't play the flute or any instrument really except for like three songs on the guitar and that's because my dad _made _me learn them. I can be feminine, but I can get underneath the hood of my car and show you my smarts.

I pride myself in my independence. Pretty I may be, but I had only me to rely on, and I could do it! Well, I also relied on God, so between me and him I had it made. At least until I met Colette, which brings me back to my current reality.

"Lette-chan, how do we make brownies?" Honey-sempai held up a box of Betty Crocker cake mix.

"Not with that stuff." I took the box and promptly threw it over my shoulder.

"Ow!" That was Suoh's voice. "Who did that!?"

"Sorry, that was my fault." I turned around to face him and bowed. Did it seem like the world was against this poor fellow? I guess I should make an extra effort so as to not pelt him with things in the future.

I walked up to the cabinet and began pushing past boxes. Ah ha! I had found my treasure. Uhunn, just a little more, reach Lea, reach! Just a little further… "Reach…" No dice, I'm too short. I looked about the floor for a stool.

Why did they not have a stool in here? Haven't they seen Ratatouille with the short chef so they had a step ladder? What about us short people? Would it be wrong if I jumped up on the counter?

Yes, that would be very wrong. Maybe if I used a spoon I could knock it down. What if I jumped up and grabbed it real quick. Would that be unlady like? I peaked over my shoulder to see the entire club watching me.

Waiting to see what I would do.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I sneered, turning around and grabbing some utensil.

"Why doesn't she ask for help?" I could hear the twins and Suoh muse. I reached up and knocked the box off the shelf, catching it. Sheesh, tall 'll show ya.

"Let's make some brownies." I picked up the box of Duncan Hines, and started walking towards Honey. I pulled the bowl towards me, and then opened the packaging that held the brownie mix. Kaoru picked up the box, looking at it.

"It says to-"

"I know what it says, Kaoru. I do this all the time." I quipped. "I need two eggs, a stick of butter, and a ¼ cup of milk."

"But it says to use vegetable oil and water." The younger twin stated.

"Yeah I know, but it taste better if you use butter and milk." I learned that from my friend's grandma. "If you wanna learn, watch the master." I smirked. He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"That sounds like a commoner trick." Kyoya stated.

"Wow, nothing gets past you." I smirked at him. He scowled. He must not appreciate my sarcasm. Does anybody besides me enjoy my witty comebacks?

Maybe I should be careful as to not come off to common? Nah, as far as they were concerned I was Colette and had no history of commoner lineage. Wow that sounded derogatory. In the future I should point that out to them to get them to stop saying commoner. It's like calling all American's sluts. I am not a slut. I'm also not weird for hanging out with a bunch of teens because it is totally involuntary.

"Haruhi, can you preheat the oven to 400 please." Almost forgot that step.

Kaoru picked up the bag of brownie powder. "Don't pour it in at once or-" He did, and powder flew up into my face. "Or that'll happen." I blinked a couple of times. Wow, that was irritating my contacts. "Ow, ow, ow..."

Hikaru turned my face towards his, and looked in my eyes. "Anything I can do to help?" He cooed. I shook my head. This was so not the time for their useless flirting.

Kaoru scratched his head. "Sorry," He chuckled. Yeah, laugh it up pretty boy. "And add the other ingredients right?" I nodded.

Honey-sempai grabbed the bowl from Kaoru after he put in the ingredients. "And then I mix it with this right?" He held up a electric beater. I nodded.

"Yeah, start out on slow and then after 30 seconds put it on medium. Mix it like that for a minute and a half." I slid over to Hikaru. "And when you put oil in the pan, you can do it like this." I proceeded to pour a un-healthy amount of oil in the pan, and took a piece of paper towel, folded it evenly and began to spread the oil. "Leave no part dry or the brownie will stick to it." I looked up to him. He nodded. "And when you're done, position the pan like this..." And I poured the extra oil back into the bottle. "And by doing that you save oil and prevent the brownies from sticking to the pan."

Kyoya nodded, adjusting his glasses. "That's very thrifty." I preened. Yes, I know. I try to be as frugal as possible.

"Lette-chan, is it ready?" Honey-sempai beamed. I looked into the bowl of brownie batter.

"Sure is." I took the batter, along with a spatula, and poured the contents into the pan, scraping the excess as well to get as much as possible. Hikaru and Kaoru hovered over my shoulder. "And then you put it in the oven for 30 minutes." And Haruhi took the pan and placed it in the oven. "Okay, who wants to lick the spatula, and who wants to lick the bowl?"

"Doesn't it have raw egg in it though?" Tamaki leaned on the counter.

"You people eat raw fish, but you can't bring yourself to eat raw egg? Really?" They glanced at each other. Fine, if they didn't want it, I did. I licked the spatula. "Suit yourself." Mhmm, chocolatey goodness.

A twin's hand, I think Hikaru's snaked around and snagged my spatula. "Really?" I whined. He smirked and held it out to Kaoru who licked it, then he licked it. "Fine." I grabbed the bowl, and used my finger, but before I could get that into my mouth Kaoru had grabbed my hand and put his mouth over my finger. "Haruhi, how do you put up with this?" I turned my head to the boy.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just do."

"I'm getting bored." Hikaru whined, as Kaoru kept stealing the batter from my bowl. I handed him the bowl, and he frowned at me.

"Well, while you're being bored, I'm going to change out of these clothes." I reached behind me, untying my apron. In all honesty, I thought the dresses for Ouran were absolutely horrid. Yellow was not my favorite color, and the design was absolutely wretched.

"Why would you want to do that? You look lovely in your uniform, princess." Suoh schmoosed. Is he for cereal?

"Suoh-"

"Please call me Tamaki." He looked at me with such a hurt face. Oh fine! I'll call him Tamaki, big baby.

"Tamaki, I think you're full of it." He gasped. "This dress is so... ugly." I gingerly held the skirt of it, eyeing it disdainfully. "So please excuse me while I go find something... better to wear."

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. Looking over my shoulder I noticed the club hiding very conspicuously. "Oh gee... I wonder if I'm being followed?" I stated with a monotone. They didn't budge from their hiding spots, which I could easily see them. I hope they thought I wasn't being serious.

I started forward again, and so did their footsteps. I decided to ignore them, it didn't matter anyway.

Of course once I reached my room, and by my room I mean Colette's but this is where I'm staying, they came out of hiding. The twins walked past me nattering like a couple of old ladies.

"Look at the ceiling, oh look at the bookshelf, oh look at the bed." They proceeded to jump on my bed. "This is so soft. Colette, you need to invite us over sometime and we can all sleep together."

"Yeah, totally." I dead-panned. They high fived. I imagine they chose to ignore my sarcasm. Typical.

Ootori was flipping through my journals. "You write stories? In English?"

Heh heh. I was going to have to improve my Kanji for sure. "I want strive for an English major." That wasn't a lie. I did, after I finished building the church.

Tamaki picked up my much loved Bible. "You're a Christian?"

Ootori nodded, "She's a Lutheran."

"No, I'm Non-denominational." I corrected. Colette may have been Lutheran, but I had no denomination, and I wasn't going to lie about it. It's not like it made that big of a difference anyway. Kyoya seemed taken aback by my statement. "My parent's are okay with it. It's not that big of a deal." Which was true, they were non-denominational as well. From the look on his face it made me wary; he really didn't being like left out of the loop did he?

He was definitely a Big Brother. I wonder if he was a Peeping Tom too.

Tamaki picked up Colette's violin, and turned to me smiling softly. "I hear you have quite the gift with music." I breath caught. My only ability with music was the ability to appreciate. Colette mentioned once or twice about how she played the violin, but surely she wasn't spectacular.

Ootori nodded at some plaq awards. "Yes, quite the prodigy for your age."

Oh cracker jacks.

"Will you play?" Tamaki approched me, violin in had. My heart was pounding so hard. I had no clue how to play that instrument, I mean, yeah when I was younger I wanted to learn but never got to it so.... I can't play.

"Lette-chan, you should wear this?" Honey-sempai pulled out a gorgeous evening gown. I laughed with relief, ruffling the kid's hair, and walked into my closet and away from Tamaki. I officially adore Honey, getting me out of that perdicament.

"Nah, I need something casual." The twins appeared by my sides, looking true to their name, _the little devils_.

"Allow us to help." I think that was Hikaru because he liked being on my left.

"You see..." Kaoru began, standing on my right.

"Our mom is a fashion designer."

"And so, we're very good at dressing people."

Can't argue with that logic I suppose. "Okay, go for it." I don't mind, just as long as it doesn't clash. I'm not OCD but I do have to match.

So they began sifting through my closet commenting and scrutinizing my wardrobe.

"This piece isn't bad."

"Nah it won't show off her figure."

"This seems a little too sluty. I wonder where she got it."

"Mom made this one."

"Wow, I think this is it."

"Ne, I dunno."

"We'll have her try it on."

I sighed. They were getting way into this. Did I like the fact that they liked fashion? Well, it would be nice to have someone who would actually appreciate the stuff you wear instead of the stereo type guy saying, _"Sure honey, what ever you wear you'll look beautiful." _But at the same time I had to think, if something didn't look good, they would let me know, and there would go my self-esteem.

Finally they came out, with an ensemble in hand. "Here you go," they held out their goods. I placed them next to me, and reached behind me unzipping my dress.

"Um," Kaoru began blushing crimson. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I stopped with my dress half off my shoulder.

I can be shameless when it comes to nudity. While working in theatre you get that way. Oh yeah, I was in theatre during my high school. Well, it was difficult trying to be modest and always changing so at some point all that modesty flew out the window. Not that the theatre guys cared, considering half of them were gay. I'm not being stereotypical. They really were. The straight ones were friends so it didn't matter if you pranced nekkid in front of them, and I did.

Not slutty, just busy with little time between acts. Between this and that, it happens.

"Oh... um... sorry." I grinned, grabbing my clothes and prancing into the bathroom. I almost forgot to shut the door.

(Normal POV)

Kaoru rubbed his neck, staring at the bathroom door, "Hikaru... what just happened?"

"I think she was performing a strip show for us."

"I was not!" Lea yelled from the bathroom.

The club members looked at each other wearily. Could she hear them from her bathroom?

Hikaru smirked, "I wish Haruhi was as modest as Colette."

Tamaki growled, and began to throw a fit. "How dare you think of such indecent things about my daughter! Haruhi is a lady, and thinking of such vile things makes you a pervert! Mommy Hikaru is a pervert!"

Kyoya looked at the bathroom door with a slight blush contrasting with his pale skin. "I think if Kaoru didn't say anything she would have changed in front of us."

Honey-sempai laughed. "I thought it was funny. She seemed to not care." Mori remained silent. Haruhi was confused. How could a lady of such stature be so callous towards modesty?

The door opened, and Lea stepped out, wearing a short dress that was indigo, that was cut at a slant. One of her shoulders were exposed as the dress draped leisurely on her frame. A thin belt was high on her waist, giving the illusion of a figure. She wore black leggings that came to her upper calves and high heels.

Haruhi had to really ponder how such a classy looking lady could lack so much modesty.

(Back to Colette POV)

I danced out of the bathroom, far from being ashamed. Actually I thought it was kind of funny how they all reacted. Upon re-entering my room I noticed that everyone excluding Haruhi was blushing. I guess Ootori wasn't a peeping Tom.

Tamaki approached me, clasping my hands. "How could you be so shameless, and disgrace yourself like that?"

I saw that coming. I also had a retort in mind. "Answer me this, King. How is it we can prance shamelessly in our bathing suits, but are embarrassed when it comes to our undergarments? Aren't they practically the same, hiding our bare essentials?" That was another reason why I was so shameless. Bathing suit, underwear, they were the same to me.

His eyes lit up upon the epiphany just as I thought it would. Should I inform them that I am also naked under my clothes? Nah, they had enough revelations for today.

Hikaru pulled me away from Tamaki, spinning me once, then holding me in an intimate dance pose. I wondered if knew how to salsa. If so, maybe I could get him to teach me.

"See Kaoru, this accentuates her figure, and hides her lack of chest." I frowned. When I was 17 I got really sick. I went from a size 6 to a size 2. Eventually I got better and now I'm at a healthy size 4, but my bra size, I feared will never be a healthy B cup ever again. Think of me as more than an A cup and less than a B. It's possible, I was living proof.

I did miss my boobs, but what can I do, aside from surgery and I wasn't going there!

Kaoru's twirled me out of Hikaru's grasp and spinned me, then dipped me. I gripped him tightly, my head spinning. All this fancy dance stuff was makng me dizzy. "You were right brother."

"Wow, Lette-chan, you look so pretty." Honey-sempai bounced on the balls of his heels. I glanced about the room then back at Kaoru, who still held me in the dipped pose.

"How long can you hold me like this?" I mean, it was kind of cool. Here I am bowed all fancy like and I had to admit, he had some awesome stamina.

"You're light." Or I just was really easy to carry. That took all the pazaz out of this.

"Kao-chan, you're hogging Colette." Honey whined. Kaoru smiled shyly, and pulled me up, resting his head on my shoulder. I was impressed that he was able to do it because he must have been hunching. I wasn't much taller than Haruhi. Oh yeah, I was wearing heels too.

"Well, she's pretty small. Only so much of her can go around." Thanks... Really, thanks. Would it be hard to believe that I was an intimidating punk in my youth? I was also pudgy. My parents called it baby fat. I wasn't popular with the boys when I was in high school. I was still going through my _changes_. It wasn't until after I graduated that guys finally noticed me. Sadly for me they were either really old or really young.

The injustice!

Hikaru stepped beside Kaoru, assuming a somewhat intimate pose. "Between Kaoru and myself..."

Kaoru stepped in, "There's just not enough Colette to go around." Were they joking?

Oh yeah, I'm their toy. Well at least that's what they thought... "I'm not a toy." I slipped away from them, exiting my room. The brownies were almost done, I was sure. Or at least they would be once I got to that part of the mansion. Wait... I stopped walking. How did I get to the kitchen? Oh how embarrassing.

"Colette, don't be mad." One of the twins ran up, grabbing my left arm. I reached out and poked him in the side, he didn't respond.

"Hikaru, I don't have time for this." I pulled my arm out of his grasp, and started forward.

"How did you know it was me?" He fell into step next to me. I could sense the rest of the club follow behind us.

"If I told you, then you'd know and that wouldn't be fun." I stated smugly. I liked to keep my secrets. If I didn't I would be spewing my thoughts continuously, for I always had something.

He didn't like this answer. Like Ootori, it would appear he didn't like secrets as well. Too bad, I had brownies to save. Did I take a left up here? No, it was a right, I remember.

"Colette," He stated. I ignored him; I needed to find the kitchen. "Colette, quit ignoring me."

"I'm listening."

"Stop and look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I do, I'll forget where the kitchen is."

"You don't know where your kitchen is?"

How humiliating. I knew they thought I was an idiot for how can one bake so well and not know the location of the kitchen. Well, I resorted to my defense. Spout illogical reason as to my stupidity. "Well, you see, everyday my kitchen likes to change its location. It's rather amazing really. Some days it's in the left wing, other days it's on the third floor. I think I take a left here." I noticed Hikaru had stopped walking. Turning to face him I had to fight back a laugh.

He had the most peculiar look on his face. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"Why don't you tell me then we'll both know." I chuckled. Really I had no idea what was going on, but it kept me amused and that was enough for me. He fell back into step with me, and Kaoru had joined us, on my right. Why was it they preferred that. They tried to link arms with me, but I had to pull my arms out of theirs to hold out my hands forming a "L" with my thumb and forefinger. "Right." I nodded, following the backwards "L."

Kaoru sniffed. "Did you just use your hands..."

Hikaru picked up, "...to tell left from right?" That was so creepy.

"Yes." I had to, I confused myself easily, and I had a terrible sense of direction. I could read a map though, and that could make up for my lack of direction.

They swooped me up in a hug, a tight one, speaking in unison, "Aw, she's so _kawaii_!" I'm _cute_? Cute? Was that word even in my vocabulary? I've been called a few things but cute?

Ah! Attack of the Twins. "Do you do this to every girl you meet?" The released me and moved to Haruhi.

"Haruhi too."

"Lucky me," He dead-panned.

I laughed. The look on his face was priceless. Wait! Sniff! I smell chocolately goodness. I pivoted and followed the succulent aroma that beckoned me. I had to save the goods before they could burn. Just as I entered the kitchen doors the timer went off. Woo hoo! I made it in time.

I slipped on the lobster claw oven-mit and removed the dessert. "When do we get to eat them!" Honey-sempai bounced on the balls of his feet.

"We have to let them cool." I stated, reaching forward and turning off the oven. "So in the mean time I guess we should find something to do."

"Like play a game?" Kaoru breathed into my ear. Why did he do that? Did I do something amusing when he did? I must have for he kept doing it.

"Or contemplate the meaning of life." That was me.

"Contemplate the meaning of life?" Haruhi quirked a brow. I can't get over how pretty he is.

"That was a joke." It would only take a few minutes to do that, and existentialism could lead to some heated arguments I really didn't feel like dealing with.

"What type of game?"

"Truth or Dare." Tamaki stated striking a poetic pose.

"Nah," I waved my hand. The twins looked crestfallen. "That game is so typical. How about, hm..." I bit my lip, thinking hard. "Card games. I love card games. Ah!" I clapped with excitement. "We could play spoons!" Knifes would be funnier but then having your hand impaled wasn't great, and spoons itself was dangerous.

"Spoons?" The entire club asked.

**End Chapter 4**

**Well, I hope you guys like it so far, sorry about the long update, but I like to update all my stories at once and life has been more busy than usual with finals so… Sorry.**

**Now shout out time:**

**Sparky the Invisible Pyro: **Thank you for the review, thanks for the comment.

**MitsukiNori: **I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you like it in the future, I'll keep trying : )

**MaximumVampire: **Lucky, nah, I'm more of a procrastinator, although most of my writing ability has been directed towards my classes as of recently. If you decide to use the host club not letting patrons quit idea, I'm cool with that as long as no rip offs ensue. Also, sorry about the OCCness, I'll stop that.

Glad you like it so far, and thank you for reviewing.

**Bookits: **I'm glad you like my OC, that was what I was aiming for, so that makes me happy. : ) see happy face.

**Ritsuka Choo: **I'm more partial to Kaoru myself, Hikaru would be that bestest buddy kind of dude, as far as I can see.

I'm so happy that you like this story, and I hope to keep surprising you in the future.

I feel kind of bad for the rest of the club, but most of the character dynamics are going to be focused on the twins and Lea.

I would like to form a good friendship between Lea and Tamaki though…

**Everyone, your reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'm so glad you enjoy this, because I'm wouldn't finish posting it if not for you guys. I mean, I would start, but I would quit. Thank you everyone, you're all super special!**

**See you around**


	5. Day 1: Spoons, 8bit gaming, and music

**Thank you all who have reviewed. Thank you those who have also shown an interest in my story by favoriting it or alerting it.**

**_Recap: Brownies are cooling, and the gang is going to be oriented to a game of spoons._**

"Spoons?" The entire club asked.

Jeez... How could you not know how to play? It was a classic! I grabbed a handful of spoons and walked off, "Follow me!" I found a maid to help guide me to the game room. In here we had every game system, pool table, which would probably be used later, a foosball table, an air hockey table, a poker table, and more. It was _the game room_.

Sitting around the poker table, I fingered the deck. "Ok, the game goes like this. You need to get four of a kind before you can get a spoon. We will always be one spoon short of all the people. Every round that you fail to acquire a spoon you get a letter. Your letters follow as; s, p, o, o, n. Once you spell spoon you're out of the game. If someone grabs a spoon then you can grab one too, but at least one of the players must have four of a kind. Get it?"

Tamaki tilted his head. "So only one person needs four of a kind?"

"Yes, and once they go for a spoon everyone else can go regardless of what they have. I will pass along the cards. Depending on what you choose your four cards to be will determine if you will take or leave a card. You can only hold four cards at time. Don't forget to pass along the cards otherwise you might make the others miss out on a four of a kind. Be careful because you might be going for one type of set as someone else so it's not guaranteed that you'll get four of a kind every time." I thought my explanation was thorough. "Also, I forgot to mention, we will change the dealer, that way the same person who goes last will change as is with the person who starts it. I'll deal first."

With that I set out seven spoons in a sun type pattern, and shuffled the deck with ease. Like I stated earlier, I love card games, so I could shuffle. My favorite type was the bridge shuffle.

I passed out the cards, each player getting four. "This is a practice round, okay?" I picked up the card, it not being what I wanted and passed it along. I kept this up, keeping an idle eye on the spoon pile. Oh, wait there was my fourth jack. Got it. I slowly and calmly reached out picking up the spoon and placed it in my lap, all the while still passing along cards.

No one noticed. Haha, that's so funny.

Finally Haruhi looked up to grab a spoon but stopped. "One's missing."

Everyone else stopped and looked at the six spoons. They looked at each other and at me. I made myself looked as confused as they were. "Well, if Haruhi has a four of a kind then shouldn't you grab the spoons?"

Their eyes lit up, and their hands seized forward. Once the fight was over Haruhi was one only one without a spoon. "I got four of a kind and failed to get a spoon?"

Tamaki's face fell as he held out his spoon. "For you Haruhi, my daughter." Did he just call him his daughter?

"No thank you Sempai. I don't need your charity." Heh, independent. That's cool.

Kaoru looked about the group. "So then, who..."

"...grabbed the first spoon?" Hikaru placed his elbows on the table and rested his hands in his chin.

I pulled out my little treasure. "That would have been me. See, four jacks." I grinned impishly revealing my little hand. Everyone eyed me warily. "I guess I should go easier on you guys, but see, I have killer reflexes with card games. Slap Jack, Egyptian Monkey Spank, Spoons. I'm dangerous." Am I bluffing? Not really... Although I had yet to meet someone as competitive as me. If they were then this could get fun.

I assembled all the cards and handed them to Mori. He was sitting on my left. I was surprised and relieved to not have twins on both sides of me. They were just a little too touchy feely for me. Note the sarcasm; they were waaaay too touchy feely. Mori shuffled the deck, and began handing out the cards. I decided this round I would forsake my hand and watch the spoons since I would be the last to get cards. That way I would at least get one.

And so I watched my competitors.

Finally Kaoru had a hand, and reached out for a spoon. I followed suit. With our obvious movements, everyone else went in. Haruhi had once again lost. She had slow reflexes.

_two spoons left_

Somehow it was me, Kaoru, and Honey. I couldn't hide my excitement. This was just too much fun. Granted my hand kind of hurt, as it the dangers of this game, but fun none the less. My friends were more brutal, mostly because they had nails and desperately wanted to win. I had seen spoons fly across the room, and tables get turned over, but that was one of the charms of this game.

The cards were being dealt. Pick up, drop, pick up, drop. That's it! My hand reached out, as did the others. Kaoru and I both grabbed the same spoon. Oddly enough this reminded me of something, I just couldn't remember what. I think it had to do with playing this game with my friends. Yeah, once, this same exact scenario happend, only difference was it was a plastic spoon and I won because the spoon broke and I had more spoon.

I tugged on it. He scowled and tugged. "Heh... this is interesting." I mumbled. He smirked, placing another hand on the spoon. Oh nu-uh! I was going to win it. I pulled back as hard as I could, as did he, except, he was stronger and pulled me on to the table. With that un-expected give he went toppling backwards. Fearing for my life, I did something I would regret and was able to catch myself.

Kaoru stood up, wide eyes, but clutching the prize. "Noooo! I let go!" I cried, sitting on the table mind you. "I'm a failure to spoons!"

He laughed and held out the spoon, "You can have it."

I climbed off of the table, shaking my head, smiling. "Nah, it's not the same. You won it, superior skill I suppose." I bowed my head holding up my hands. "Oh mighty Hitachiin, I concede to you." He laughed. "I'm kind of hungry. I think I'll go get some brownies." I walked out, Haruhi quickly fell into step with me.

"How do you like the club so far?" He asked once we were a safe distance from the game room. I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," he paused. "I dunno, I guess it's my job as a host to make sure you're satisfied."

Really? They were doing a terrible job. "I don't mean to be rude, but I just want to quit the Host Club. Is that too much to ask?"

Haruhi frowned. "Why?"

I snorted, "That's personal." He nodded. "If I could share it, I would."

Haruhi hummed. "Well, in case you haven't noticed certain members of our club don't like secrets."

Great. That's just lovely. Right now my whole existence is a secret, go me! Wooo! "Haruhi?" He grunted. "As long as I don't disclose as to why I quit they won't leave me alone?"

Haruhi stopped, and looked away thoughtfully. Wow, he really did look super pretty. I wonder how pretty his parents were. "Pretty much."

My stomach dropped. That was a crap situation, even I knew that. I wonder if any of the other patrons had to put up with this? I think if quitting the host club would have been so hard Colette would have informed me. That way I would be on my A-game. I think I would ask her about it later tonight. She wouldn't be leaving for America until tomorrow so we had one last night together and we could discuss my predicament.

I felt kind of guilty that she had to lay low while the club was here, but she didn't mind.

Well, even if she didn't, I did. It was unfair that she was getting the shaft because these people wouldn't let me be. We fetched the brownies from the kitchen, walking in silence. I think Haruhi could sense my mood, and knew I didn't want to talk.

Nearing th game room a question struck me. "How is it, everyone is talking as if I'm going to be their friend? Isn't obvious I just want to be left alone?" Surely this had to be a game, and they were messing with my head.

Haruhi was stopped, and tapped her chin with her finger. "Well... how can I say this?" She hit her fist in her palm. "You're very likeable."

I was trying to get rid of these people and they thought I was likable? Was I that good of a Christian? Well, points for succeeding for being good, subtract points for being a failure at getting people to dislike me. "How do I become unlikable?"

Haruhi shrugged. Perhaps he wasn't going to be as helpful as I originally assumed. Darn it. "Aw come on! You don't want me in your club, or in your life." He laughed at me. I meant every word and he laughed at me. "I'm not messing around. I mean it."

"I know this seems troublesome, but eventually it will get better. Trust me."

I don't want to trust you. I want to help build my church, pick out tiling, bond with fellow church members. I was too old for this, for innocent flirting with minors.

We entered the game room. Ootori looked up from his journal to look at me. "Where were you?"

I held up the tray of brownies in response. The twins and Honey-sempai lunged for the tray. In a panic, I gave the tray to Haruhi, and jumped out of the line of fire. "Hey!" I heard him yell at me. Well, he liked being one of them so he can be at their mercy.

While they were doing that, my eyes wandered to a certain game system of much interest. The original Nintendo Entertainment System. I kneeled in front of the ancient gaming system and began fiddling with it. After stumbling across an old Tetris game, I blew into it expertly as all hard-core gamers know how to do, and popped it in.

Ootori had noticed my withdrawing from the group and observed me insert the game and begin playing. "Tetris?"

I shrugged. "Puzzles are fun." I replied, starting myself at level five.

"I never pegged you for an 8 bit gamer. You enjoy the classics?"

"It's what started it all. It is the foundation that all these complex game systems were built upon." I looked at him and smiled, "And you're never too old for Tetris."

He blinked at me and smiled faintly. "I suppose that is true."

A brownie swam its way into my line of vision. "Open up." One of the twins cooed. I stole a glance. His part was opposite of mine therefore he was Kaoru. Well, who am I to turn down something so delicious? I complied, and he fed me, as I played Tetris.

Within a few minutes I was at level 12. "Wow, she looks intense." -Tamaki.

"Let's make this interesting." That was Hikaru. Hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

I screamed, jumped up, and glared at the TV. Too late, I couldn't catch up. That momentary lapse had cost me the game. I dropped the controller, and glared at the twin. "Run." I hissed. He blinked.

"You're kind of scary looking."

Well... I was a pacifist so I couldn't beat him up... But maybe I could try to smother him with a pillow, peacefully. I grabbed the pillow that Haruhi was holding, for it was the only pillow within my grasp, and jumped over the couch, beating up Hikaru with a feathered down pillow. He screamed and ran, I chased after him, throwing other soft objects at him.

Finally I caught up to him, and tackled him, pinning him down. "Why? I was going to beat it!" I cried. He laughed, and tried to flip me over, but I was somewhat resilient.

"I was making things interesting."

"No, you were being mean!" I whined. Wait... were we wrestling? Ah, poor etiquette, poor etiquette!

I slid out from underneath, him, fixing my hair. "Where did you learn to wrestle like that?" He smirked. Well, my brother, but you don't need to know that. I shrugged in response. "I swear, the more I learn, the more secrets I find you have."

"Ooookay." I rolled my eyes. These people were reading into me too much. I didn't like it. "You need to stop being so perceptive." I muttered. I wasn't used to pretending to be something I wasn't, so this was hard for me. Luckily they didn't know anything about Colette otherwise they'd be calling out my character.

Well... since my defeat in Tetris, what was I supposed to do now? Thinking about it the whole reason they came over was for the sake of sweets. Now that that had been accomplished were we supposed to hang?

I didn't want to hang. I wanted them to go away and so I could inquire of Colette how to rid myself of these people.

"Colette." Hikaru was whining again. He was awfully high maintenance.

"We're getting bored." Kaoru must have decided to join the fray. Well, jeez guys.

"Find something to do." I was done being hospitable. I made them brownies, now they could go away.

"But you invited us over." Touché, they got me there.

"Okay. Then what do you want to do?" They looked at each other before looking at me. "Am I supposed to come up with something?" The nodded. "Alright, let's watch paint dry, or maybe extreme potato counting. Yeah, that's extreme." I was serious. Those are dull things to do; therefore I would bore them out of my life.

"Nah." The twins took their place by my sides. Why me? "Let's play…"

"The leave Colette alone game." I muttered.

"No, let's make Colette blush game." They smirked.

Um… "How about not." That game definitely didn't appeal to my single nature. I liked my space. Before the twins could begin their game though a certain adult voice drew our attentions.

"Hey you crazy kids!" This was my _father_. Colette didn't have any friends so her dad decided to investigate this matter. He was actually a very funny and friendly guy. He was a little hokey too.

I was torn between greeting him with an equally corny line or groaning. I opted for the uncomfortable stare.

"Ah, Mr. Lauzon." Kyoya bowed. Not one to miss a beat he was. The twins looked at me.

"This is your dad?"

Why must they ask state of the obvious questions? Must resist... urge... to ... reply sarcastically... "Well if not then we have some problems." I muttered. Well, that wasn't totally sarcastic. That deserved a semi-pat on the back.

"Colette, I was going through your music collection," Daddy say what? "And I found some interesting songs."

What did I have in my music collection? Oh all sorts of stuff. I even had stuff from my teen years which was actually very inappropriate for a missionary. Y'know, System of a Down, Aqua, Black Sabbath, Mindless Self Indulgence, and so forth. I also had a few musicals. Some good some... not.

"I don't listen to all of it." I nodded my head. "I just have it."

"Why?" Everyone was looking at me. I'm sure they were curious as to what I did have. Well... let's not go there.

"For the sake of having it. To say, yeah I have Black Sabbath, yeah I have Mindless Self Indulgence. Just because I have it doesn't mean I listen to it."

"But they're bad bands."

"Hence why I don't listen to them."

"But they swear." And catchy too, that's why it was so hard to quit.

"Why don't you go listen to some Incubus. They'll calm you down. I like them."

The hosts was utterly lost. I was naming bands they never heard of.

"What's Repo! The Genetic Rock Opera?" Heheh... yeah, that was interesting too.

"It's a musical."

"They swear, terribly. What the heck is a Repo?"

"Repossession."

"As in...?"

"Yeah... organs."

Host club gasped. Mr. Lauzon gaped at me. "It's kind of funny... in a dark way I suppose."

"And Avenue Q?"

"Uh-oh..."

"There was this one interesting song."

"Dad, don't say it."

"You shouldn't bring that filth into my house." It's more like a mansion. "What was it called, _The Internet if for porn_."

Haha... yeah, funny song really. "Well... I like musicals. That one is sung by puppets."

"Puppets sing that?"

"Yes."

"And what about the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Haven't seen it in four years and I'll never watch it again." True statement.

"How old were you?" He asked me, looking quite flabbergasted.

"Ah, um…" Oh... oops, I wasn't an adult anymore... Well, that's not good for me. "Let me readjust that statement then... since I was..." 17 minus 4 equals, "13"

"You were watching that when you were 13?"

"Yes." I dead-panned.

He stared at me. The Host Club didn't know what to think. They didn't know what the RHPS was, or at least wouldn't until Kyoya looked it up. Mr. Lauzon roared with laughter. "Lette-chan, you're so funny." He walked up and embraced me. "She's such a practical jokester, just like her father."

As far as any of those musicals go, I hadn't listened to most of them in two years or more, so in my defense, they were behind me.

Kaoru and Hikaru watched us. I was curious as to what was ticking inside of their heads. Hopefully they wouldn't look into the aforementioned musicals for that would be awkward.

"Colette?" Mr. Lauzon stepped back from me, observing the Host Club members. "Why is it all of your friends are boys?"

Heh, he gave me an opening. "I like boys." Now he would kick them out! At least that's what I assumed. I mean, Colette made it sound as if he wanted the best for his daughter, so if I sounded like a boy chasing ninny he would do everything to keep them away.

He nodded thoughtfully. I saw fear gleam in each member's eyes. "Well... my daughter has to get her lovin' some how." He stated looking philosophical.

I stood, uncomprehendingly. Did he just give them the okay to...? I can't even go there. Perhaps it was because I wasn't Colette that this didn't work. "Just, if anything happens to my little princess, I promise, I will make you _pay_." He eyed everyone in the room, especially the twins. Why them? Oh, me must have seen them clinging to me.

"Have fun kiddos, I might check on you later." He waved, and walked out.

Leaving me. With _them._

He poked his head into the room. "Oh, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Ah, I don't think they have time for that father." I smiled waving my hand. The twins propped an arm on my shoulder.

"We'd love to stay for dinner." They said together smiling innocently. He nodded and finally did leave us.

Haruhi turned his face to me. "Did he just give you the O.K. for a male harem?"

I stared blankly at the doorway, "I don't know... That's not how dad's are supposed to act... I'm so confused." The twins adjusted their pose to something akin to intimacy.

"Well... if daddy says it's okay." One of them whispered. It's not okay! It's not! Oh darnit, Mr. Lauzon knew how I felt, he was just messing with my head just like everyone else. He knew I wouldn't take advantage of the male harem situation, hence why he presented it. Grrr.

Oh silly me. Why was I getting worked up? I mean, this was only beginning. Starting tomorrow I would be able to go help out at the church, I was sure. So today was a set back, oh well. We all have off days.

I was sure that tomorrow everyone would not care whether I was a patron or not. I was getting caught up in the drama of high school, silly little me. I was sure some of my idiocy was a result of lack of sleep as well. I tend to be muddled in my thoughts when I lack the proper amount of sleep.

"Well… do whatever you please, I'm going to watch WALL-E."

"WALL-E?" The club asked in unison.

I stared at them. "You know that movie by Disney-Pixar? It's about a cute little robot?" They stared at me.

"Do you even know what Disney-Pixar is?" I cried. How can you not know, it's was the best form of entertainment since videogames!

"I have to remedy this. You poor souls, not knowing true quality! The horror!" I herded them to Colette's room. I had a copy of WALL-E with me. It was my favorite movie therefore it went a lot of places.

In Colette's room she had a huge couch, and love seat, with a huge plasma flat screen, but then what would you expect from an heiress?

I popped in the movie, and sat down in between Kyoya and Kaoru. Haha, I'm sitting between two people whose names start with K. Hehe, that's so funny.

I can be shallow.

There is one thing I forgot to mention to the club. Whenever I watch WALL-E I always fall asleep during the movie. Normally I'm good at staying up with movies but for some reason I fall asleep with this one. I can't help it; it's a very soothing movie.

It began. "Is this in English?" Kyoya looked at me.

"Yes, is that I problem?"

He adjusted his glasses. "English is your worst subject."

Hehe, maybe Colette's but not mine. I studied a few courses of English before going off to Bible College, not to mention the what? 12 years of school and the fact that it's my native language. That's 20 years of practice. "Well, like Chompsky says, 'Language is like a switch.' "

"Whose Chompsky?" That was Kaoru.

"He's a psychologist. His specialty was language. He said language was like a switch. That's why you won't get something then all of a sudden you do."

Kyoya snorted. "So you're telling me that you went from being practically illiterate to being semi-literate and fluent?"

"Oh no, I'm totally literate and fluent." I said that in my English, but tacking on a slight accent. I didn't want to totally throw him for a loop. Well, the look said it was already too late. "But don't worry about this movie, it contains very little dialogue."

I was good with speaking Japanese, not so much with reading or writing, something I was going to have to remedy soon if I wanted Colette to do well in school. Colette did have a slight accent because her native language was German.

Despite the fact that I'm ¼ German I only know how to say dumb head in German. Well… our accents sounded the same with Japanese so that was something we both had going for us.

"Now, let's enjoy the movie." I said settling myself in the couch.

_A ways into the movie_

I fought really hard to suppress a yawn but was failing. I was also resisting from leaning on either boy on each side of me. I guess that was helping to keep me up… except my head kept bobbing forward.

Well, if I just laid my head back, and closed my eyes, that wouldn't hurt would it. Yeah…

(Normal POV)

Kyoya jumped as Lea's body leaned into his. "How many times can a person fall asleep in one day?" He sighed. Kaoru looked over, and poked her side. She absently swatted him away.

"Stop it Bobby." She muttered… In English, without an accent. Kyoya and Kaoru looked at her wide eyed. Kaoru poked her again. She mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest.

**Oooh, Lea, you made a slip up. How will this pan out?**

**Review shout outs:**

**StealthRose: **I thought the smelling scene was hiliarous, so to see you enjoy it makes me really happy! At first I was debating between a Lea x Kyoya or Lea x Kaoru, the final verdict ended with Kaoru due to the direction the story took, but I still ponder what would have happened if it went in the direction toward Kyoya...

**ohshcfan13: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it, and glad you like Lea.

**Maximum Vampire: **Lea a pedophile... hehe, well, we'll see some more internal dialogue about her view about the host club, and when she starts crushing... just imagine. Glad you like it, and I can't wait to reveal Haruhi's gender, because that'll be a sight.

**Thanks for reading everyone, stay tu****ned for Host Club fun, weeee!**


	6. Day 1: Getting familar'ish

**Aw, thanks guys for the reviews! I love reading them, and I love hearing your input. Sorry about the delay in updating. I had to revise a few things.**

_Recap: Kyoya jumped as Lea's body leaned into his. "How many times can a person fall asleep in one day?" He sighed. Kaoru looked over, and poked her side. She absently swatted him away._

"_Stop it Bobby." She muttered… In English, without an accent. Kyoya and Kaoru looked at her wide eyed. Kaoru poked her again. She mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest. _

**Chapter Begin**

This prompted another poke from Kaoru, and warranted a similar response, "Bobby." She whined again.

Kyoya pushed the girl into a sitting position, his calculating gaze pinning her. "Who's Bobby." The dark haired host's voice, although soft, was not soothing, and for his efforts earned a grunt from the sleeping adult. The younger Hitachiin gave Kyoya a warning look.

"You have to talk softly." He gestured to the sleeping figure, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his head low, and close to hers. "Colette, who's Bobby?" He smiled for added effect, hoping that it would translate into his voice.

"A thorn in my side." She mumbled, snuggling into the nearest source of warmth, which was the boy who had his arm around her. Kaoru's face took on several shades of red. Being a flirt was no big deal, especially when being the initiator, but it was a whole new ball game when someone else was invading that space, and not at your discretion.

"Hey, Colette. Wake up." His pitch was slightly higher, embarrassing him further.

Lea shook her head, "Lemme sleep."

Taking a deep breath, and in a attempt to gain back some of his dignity, for being flustered by a girl, sleeping nonetheless, wasn't a very manly thing, so he nuzzled her ear, trying to sound seductive. "C'mon, wake up."

She laughed and pulled her shoulders up, squirming. "Stop it, it tickles." He grinned in spite of himself.

"Sleepy-head get up. You're missing the movie."

She slowly opened her eyes to narrow slits looking at the TV screen before closing them again and resting her head on him. "I've seen it." Her arms wrapped around him, making him an effective human pillow despite the vertical position. Well to say vertical would be inaccurate because Lea was leaning into the twin, thus becoming semi-vertical or semi-horizontal if you prefer.

Kaoru felt his face grow warm, and tried pushing the girl off, but she pinned one of his arms in the process of making him her pillow.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru whispered. "What are you doing?" Kaoru turned to his brother wide eyed.

Tamaki, who had positioned himself on the floor turned around to glare at the talkers. "Hey guys, c'mon. This movie is get- Kaoru, why is Colette hugging you?"

Kaoru's blush deepened. "I dunno. She fell asleep and then hugged me."

Tamaki grinned, holding his chin in a dramatic pose. "It would appear you have found your love interest! That would mean that our new mission is to assure your relationship!"

Kaoru face palmed himself, "Tono, we don't even know this girl. There is no relationship."

Honey-sempai blinked, "Then why won't you wake up Lette-chan?"

Hikaru heckled, "Yeah, you're letting her use you as a pillow because you like it!"

"I do not!" Kaoru cried out indignantly. "I'll prove it." He did push her off, one handed, sending her into Kyoya who glared at Kaoru. Lea wrapped her arms around Kyoya's right arm.

Tamaki tilted his head thoughtfully, "Or perhaps she's Kyoya's love interest?"

The mentioned boy glared at the blonde.

Haruhi sighed, and the movie was really getting good too. She kneeled in front of Lea. "C'mon Colette get up." She shook the girl's shoulder. The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She released Kyoya and stared at Haruhi. "Since you're sleeping on everybody you should go lay down in your bed."

Lea blinked once, twice, thrice. "I don't have work today." She mumbled, and settled herself on Kyoya again.

"Does she even work?" Hikaru snorted.

Kyoya shook his head. "Colette, wake up." He shook his arm. The girl hugged him tighter. Females could be so annoying. "Colette… Colette."

She made whiney noises. "I'm not Colette."

Kaoru chuckled, "Then who are you?"

She opened her eyes to look at the younger twin, "Who do you think I am?" Her bed eyes did not go unnoticed, as did the semi-conscious state.

Kyoya thought he would try his luck again. "Who is Bobby?"

"Bobby?" The girl muttered, her eyes glazed over. If the Host Club could describe Lea with one word at that moment, flashing in neon letters - or kanji if you prefer - would be; _uncomprehending_.

Her pseudo-awake state dashed any hopes they had of discovering any secrets of the mentioned character and his status whether it be; a boyfriend, a good friend, or some hobo.

But of course, they had wrote her off too soon, for she sat up, looking around. "Where's Bobby?" And after looking around some more, to say she was confused would be an understatement. "Where am I? Who the heck are you?" As her voice grew louder, the rest of the host club realized something that Kyoya and Kaoru already noticed.

Lea, or Colette as they thought, had no accent of a Japanese type. Her English was pronounced as well as a native could be expected to say it.

She tried to jump up, but tripped over a very charismatic and narcissistic blonde host sitting in front of her. She caught her self, barely, but stared at the group of seven as if they were aliens, and as far as she was concerned; they were.

Before she could prepare a defense or offense, Tamaki, noting the distress of his patron, took the young woman by her hand, beginning a monologue of her beauty, all the while guiding her to her bed. She followed, mesmerized by his charm and sincerity, and listened to his gentle instruction; climbing into bed, and going back to sleep.

He took her recently vacated spot.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "She is an intriguing character." There was something more to this Colette, and he would find out.

Tamaki shrugged, "She was tired. Let's watch the movie." The group nodded, but a few of the members had trouble concentrating with certain questions circling their mind.

_Waking moments_

Ow, ow, ow. My eyes hurt really bad. Oh man, I must have fallen asleep with them in. I cracked my eyes open, and looked about. Sitting on the edge of my bed was the twins. Off at the desk was Ootori. Tamaki was watching UP along with Haruhi, Mori, and Honey.

Why were they here? I'm so confused… But… ow, I have to remove these stupid contacts. I dragged myself out of my bed, getting the attention of the twins.

"Hey, you're up."

Oh man, blood is rushing from my head. I hate it when this happens. "Hey, you okay." Did I just fall on the floor? "Colette!"

Who's Colette? Oh wait, vision was coming back. Okay, I'm good… sort of, my eyes still hurt. "I'm okay… just... give me a second, okay?"

I started to get up, and felt a firm grasp on my arm help me up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hm, which twin was that?

"Yeah, it happens when I get up to fast." I mumbled. I started toward the bathroom, hitting my hip on the door. Ow.

Wow, this bathroom was huge. I stumbled to the mirror and took out my contact gear. Filling up the little container I plopped my plastic lenses into the container and put that up. I then proceeded to rub my eyes to help lessen the irritation.

I was usually really good about not sleeping in them, but whenever I did after an hour or so I would wake up.

I wonder where my glasses were.

"You wear contacts?" That was Kyoya. When did he follow me in here? I blinked several times, his blurry figure to hard to make out from the door way.

"Yeah, I prefer them over glasses."

"Why?" That was one of the twins.

"I hate things touching my face." Where did I put those things? I started forward hitting the door way on the way out. "Ow." Where am I going? I looked next to me to see that one twin had held my right elbow guiding me away from various objects.

"You hate things touching your face?" The twin holding my elbow asked.

The other twin began putting his hands all over my face. I started swatting at his hands, "Stoooooop," I whined pathetically. He laughed

A particular sound caught my ear. It was the sound of the song Radiation by Family Force 5. "Ahhh!" I screamed pushing past the twin in front of me grabbing my phone, a grin fitting of the Cheshire cat adorning my face. That was the ring tone I have to my dearest brother, Bobby, let it be known, when I am excited, I become reckless- "Hello! Ow, ow, ow, dangnabbit! I stabbed myself in the eye!" I cried out rushing over to the mirror to check for bleeding. All seemed okay other than the fact that it hurt.

My brother laughed. "Oh Lea, you goofy gal."

I sniffled. "It's not funny. My eye is screaming in pain, and I think it would slap me if it had a hand… and an arm."

"I was just wondering what was up, and if what I read in your e-mail was true."

I sighed, "Yeah, all of its true. Much to my dismay." Oh how lovely it was to hear his voice. I was lucky if we could get a hold of each other once a week. We used to be really close but as life dictates, when separated and as we age relationships become harder to maintain.

"So then, should I call you Colette from now on?"

I grimaced, "No, please. I need all the help-" One of the twins snatched away my phone.

"Hello. I'm Kaoru."

Although I couldn't hear my brother I could assume he would naturally pick up a conversation with the twin. He was a very sociable fellow, unlike me.

"And who are you?" Kaoru's inquiry continued. There was a pause, then his reply; "As in boyfriend?"

I coughed, earning a strange look from Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hikaru. I could hear my brother roaring with laughter. After a moment he finally regained his composure. Kaoru nodded and turned to me grinning. "Your friend said it's okay if I date you."

"Hey give me back my phone." I reached for my phone, but he easily pushed me away. Hikaru listed on the phone, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder. "Bobby!" I yelled hoping he could hear me. "You think you're so funny, but I know where you live!"

I could hear my brother laugh, that jerk! The twins chatted eagerly with my brother, and he talked back. I'm sure he was telling them things I wouldn't want them to know.

My fears weren't easily subdued. My brother was my confidant, and my best friend. He knew all of my weaknesses as well as some of my darkest secrets. We lived our life together; although at times we had our separations, we knew deep down we had each other.

I threw up my hands, and walked over to the mini-fridge in the room and pulled out a Mountain Dew. I looked over my shoulder at the other club members. "Hey, any one else thirsty?" And complying with those who were, I gave them something to sate their thirst.

"Colette." I looked up to see Kaoru toss the phone at me. I fumbled the phone and dropped it, my face blushing crimson.

"You don't throw people's phones." I stated picking up the device. "Especially when they don't have good hand-eye coordination." And being legally blind. I wasn't wearing contacts or glasses. Everyone more than five feet away was more or less a blur. I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Good friends. I approve!" I heard him cheer. "You're in desperate need of new friends, and if you dated one of them who am I to discourage that?"

Ever since he got married he was on me about getting myself a hubby. He didn't understand how I enjoyed being perpetually single, he also didn't believe me when I said it was liberating to know that I was the only one I had to worry about.

According to him, when you're in love, liberation didn't exist. I told him that we agreed to disagree. He said I was wrong and would get me to date even if it killed him.

"Bobby, love, you do realize they're minors." I whispered that part because I didn't need them to hear me refer to them as such. It would cause questions to rise that I wasn't ready to discuss yet.

"Lea, you know as well as I do that age is irrelevant."

"Except in the eyes of the Law, and moral standards."

"Touché, but they're practically adults. I mean grandma and grandpa have a 20 year age difference. You have what? A four year difference."

"They're pups still wet behind the ears."

"As are you."

"You too, you're only 12 months older than…" I stopped seeing the club looking at me curiously. "Stop telling me to get a boyfriend." I whispered harshly into the phone.

"Get a boyfriend."

"Stop it! I'm happy single. I don't have time for friends and boyfriends."

"Lea, stop this stupidness. I will fly my sorry poor butt out there to hook you up with one of those boys if I must."

"I'd like to see you try."

He growled. He didn't have the monetary funds necessary for such an adventure, especially with his wife pregnant. "Some times I wish you weren't so hard headed."

"Anything else you need to add to that?"

"Nah, I gotta go. Love ya, lil' sis." And he hung up.

I would say that was awkward but that's usually how our conversations went, aside from people getting in on the conversation. Well, talking to him despite the annoying undertone of the conversation it was always nice to hear something familiar in a land of the unfamiliar.

I set my phone on my night stand and watched the twins jump on my bed. Kaoru stopped and threw himself in my covers. "Wow, these smell great. Like bubblegum."

Hikaru joined him, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist. "Nah, it's more like cotton candy."

That was actually it; cotton candy. I had some really good smelling stuff I got from Victoria's Secret. Colette found it, loved it, and used it everywhere, including the bed. Then last night we both were up so late talking that we both slept there, hence why it smelled so good.

Watching them cuddle made me miss my friends in America. I had a few that used to cuddle with me like that. It was never sexual, and at first I thought it was awkward, but eventually I got used to it. They made me get used to it.

I almost wanted to join in the cuddling just to remember them… But that was silly. I'm 20 and I shouldn't be dwelling in the past.

"Colette, are you okay?" Hikaru looked at me.

I laughed nervously, was I really that transparent? "I'm fine."

Kaoru propped himself up on his elbow, "You look like you're about to cry."

"That's ridiculous. I haven't cried in years." I mean, yeah I was tearing up earlier today, but really cry? It's been years. I sipped my pop. "Yeah, it's been years." I think the last time I cried it was when… Ah! I can't think about it or I will cry.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about yourselves?" I sat on the bed, forcing a smile.

The brothers shrugged. "Well… I'm the oldest." Hikaru said. Now with my inner commentary I had to resist the urge to say, _the older twin said,_ seeing as that was extremely repetitive. Ha… I kind of wish my life was a commentary I could share with the world. Then I would be adding in stupid things like that all the time.

"And I'm the youngest." The _younger _twin said. I giggled, earning strange looks from the Hitachiin's and Ootori. I shrugged of their prying gazes.

"And…? Does your life history end there? You were born, and that's it? That's exciting, extremely memorable. I'll make sure they put that on your tombstone."

They both smiled at me wryly. Kaoru sat himself up, "Okay, you wanna know a little more? I like English, and Modern Literature."

"Hey! Me too!" Coming from someone who eventually aspired for an English major what would one expect?

"And I like Math, Physics, and Chemistry."

"Ew." Hikaru scowled at me, and my ever eloquent answer. Ootori laughed at me.

"Don't be offended Hikaru. Her grades in those subjects are abysmal."

I turned to face him, glaring. "I'll bring them up, you'll see!" And it was true. I may not be a whiz at math, but when I tried, I could pass, somewhat easily. I turned back to Hikaru. "It is true though. I'm not exceptional with math and the like but if I want to stay in class A-2 I'm going to have to buckle down and start trying. Okay, tell me more, hobbies?"

"Ah, but you should tell us about yourself." Hikaru smiled widely. I didn't like that smile, it screamed mischief.

"Um, why me? I'm boring." If I say it, it must be true. Well, okay, that was a faulty argument, mostly because I was biased and didn't think I was boring, but perhaps if I acted like I believed myself maybe they'll believe my lie… er… acting.

"Aw, c'mon Colette, we know you know everything about us because you're in the club."

"Was in the club, and who ever said I was paying attention?" Actually she was, but I didn't know anything, and this was a cover for my ignorance, not that I really needed to worry about that considering how long I would associate with them.

Oh wow, they looked hurt, that was rude of me. "Um, ah, it's not like that." I smile gently. "I'm just... wow... this is really awkward. Like an awkward turtle."

"A what?" The twins and Kyoya asked at the same time.

It was something my buddies and I would do back in our youth. When situations got awkward we would place our hands over our other hand and then wiggle our thumbs. It looked like an awkward turtle. See, it totally makes sense and by that I mean not really. "Ah, it's nothing." I dismissed, waving my hand. I didn't feel like going into a discussion about my teen years.

The twins didn't like me withholding my thoughts. They crawled forward, lower lips quivering, and big puppy dog eyes. "Really, it's stupid. It's something I learned from some Americans." And did with them for kicks and giggles. The twins continued to pout. "Fine!" I sighed and placed my hands over each other. "When experiencing a awkward situation you make this gesture and then say 'Awkward Turtle' in a falsetto. It's really stupid, somewhat amusing, but stupid none the less."

They mimicked my gesture and began yelling in a falsetto "AWK-WARD TURT-LE AWK-WARD TURT-LE!" While running about my room. I was already regretting teaching them. It was never supposed to be yelled... Figures they would desecrate the Awkward Turtle.

This called for some chocolate. Some people smoked when they were stressed; I ate chocolate. I opened my desk drawer pulling out a large bag of peanut M&M's. "Want some?" I held out the bag to Ootori. He shook his head, and stood next to me crossing his arms over his chest.

"The twins like you."

"Oh, they won't like me once get bored of me."

He smirked. "Yes, _if _they get bored."

I laughed lightly. "You imply that they won't."

"By the time they might they'll be too attached to let you go."

"What makes you so certain Kyoya Ootori?" He talked as if it was absolute.

"You remind us of someone we're all very fond of."

"So, I'm a cheap imitation?"

He turned to me wide eyes before regaining his composure. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"My mistake. Good recovery time, I'm impressed." I popped some candy into my mouth, thoughtfully chewing. "You seem like a very ethical person Ootori. What can I do to get out of the club?"

He smiled wide, his glasses flashing. "Tell me why you want to quit."

I saw that coming. Really, I did, hence why I wasn't surprised. A little bummed but not surprised. "I cannot, for it is not really my business to discuss." As of right now courtesy of the real Colette Lauzon. "Despite it being against my principles I'll pay to remain in your club if you don't make my attendance necessary."

Ootori adjusted his glasses. "The twins would pitch a fit if I did that, as would Honey-sempai. He is fond of you as well."

"What about you? How do you feel Ootori?"

"Intrigued. Very rarely do we meet someone who wants nothing to do with the club because we are... frivolous."

Well quit being intrigued. "I'm going to assume that people who don't attend the club usually have a vendetta or a grudge against one of the members?"

"That would be correct."

"Ah, well... then I swear a vendetta against your club."

"You don't mean it."

"Or do I?"

"You don't."

I remained silent for a moment. "Quit being so smart." He laughed heartily. "I'm serious. If you keep this up I'm going to have to get creative and for someone my age that means nothing good." Yes with 20 years of life under my belt, this could mean nothing good for him. Or me.

"Dinner will be ready soon; do you think it wise to be eating chocolate?"

I looked down at my bag. "I suppose not." I twisted it shut and put it back in the drawer.

"Awkward Turtle!" Appearing out of no where the twins yelled into my poor now bleeding ears.

I fell to my knees, cradling my head. "Why, oh why did I teach them that?" Never again would I fall victim to their stupid pouty faces. Ever.

"Colette, are you okay?" Kaoru kneeled next to me.

I looked at him, giving him my _Does it look like I'm okay?_ look. "No." I gritted through my teeth. He blinked, and looked at Hikaru. "What person in their right minds _screams_ into someone's ears?" I made sure to direct my glare at the older twin as well. They met up, and backed away from me, feigning fear. I knew it was an act, they were so obvious.

Before I could give them an earful of how I felt being used as a human microphone a maid entered my room.

"Mistress Lauzon." The maid bowed. "Dinner is ready, if you'll follow me." Huh, I wonder which made that was? With out my glasses anything more than three feet away was a blur. The club eagerly bounced along side of me.

"Colette-sempai," I turned toward Haruhi. "Why do you have maids show you around?"

"Well," Good question, and now for my well thought out answer, and by well thought out I mean not really. "You see, they're afraid that I'll be attacked my Forest Imps and elves so they have someone escort me around because all of my servants are masters of broom-fu."

Haruhi was gaping like a fish. Oh sweet bliss, that reaction was so worth the story. "I was totally kidding. Forest Imps don't exist."

"Elves don't exist either."

"Yes they do." He blinked at me. "C'mon. You've heard of Keebler."

"They're a cookie company."

"And don't forget Santa's elves." He shook her head, unable to form a reply. I turned to Kaoru who was walking on my right. "That's what we call cognitive dissonance."

"You really don't believe in elves do you?" He asked utterly serious. Did I? No not really, but it was fun to blame them when my tire went flat, and when things went wrong for no good reason.

"No, but his reaction is so worth the story." Kaoru nodded, and grinned. I think he was just as humored by my stories as I was.

_At dinner_

I stared at the snail before me. French cuisine; that was our meal. Not that I was repulsed by foreign foods, it's just, I had no idea how to eat this stuff properly. Sitting before me were five different forks, two different knives, and three different spoons. That's 10 different utensils!

"Colette, are you okay?" Kaoru dined with poise and refinement I had yet to learn. I nodded, smiling faintly.

Ootori smirked, "It must be the chocolate she ate before dinner. Must have lost her appetite."

Mr. Lauzon looked up at me. "You snacked before dinner." I resisted the urge to wither in my seat and sink below the table.

"Yes, I forgot dinner was being served." I bowed my head, hiding my blush.

Mr. Lauzon roared with laughter. "Just like your mother. Daughter, I love you, I really do, but chocolate doesn't make a suitable meal." I seriously doubted the love behind that statement as well as the truth in Mrs. Lauzon's chocolate fetish.

I looked up, shyly. "I won't do it again, father."

He nodded, "Good. Now we have some business to discuss." I met his gaze, blush fading. Business? I was hardly an attribute to the world of business, especially considering in the future I would not partake in his company, thank goodness! "The Lauzon industry has decided to broaden our spectrum and have now make motorcycles." I like motorcycles. "I was wondering if you and your friends would like to try them out."

I glanced hopeful at the people around me. They looked nervous. "Don't you drive?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"With chauffeurs, we've never needed to know how." Ootori stated. I felt my jaw drop. Wow, that was the basics for living in America. Everyone knew how to drive.

"How can you not know? It's liberation, on wheels." I cried.

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "I don't remember you having a license." Colette didn't have a license? How can you be the heiress of a car company and _not_ have one?

"Well, I do." Granted it said Lea Anderson, but it was mine, and I did not lie.

"She just got her license yesterday." My father interrupted my and Ootori's little spat. Wow, he was really on top of things. Maybe Colette did get her license, what with moving to America and all. It would be necessary to live life over there. "So, are you interested in riding our motorcycles?"

"I am." I nodded, smiling eagerly. My aunt and uncle had motorcycles, so they taught me. Also, we had a dirt bike so I was no stranger to those types of vehicles. There was actually very little I couldn't drive, but I did prefer an automatic because I was lazy.

**Chapter End**

**I hope that the beginning was what you guys expected, or didn't expect but was happy with the way it went, and I hope you enjoyed everything thus far.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love getting them, and I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**MitsukiNori:** I've never heard of strawberry spoons before, yikes. Makes me wonder how the Host Club would really fare playing spoons… Glad you loved last chaper and I hope I make more like that.

**Maximum Vampire:** Heheh, Lea and Kyoya would be an interesting relationship. Lea would probably always be trying to one up him, and Kyoya would relish in being a superior strategist… that is until Lea resorted to more childish attempts. Thanks for the review!

**00GIRL'S NIGHT OUT00: **Being around the Host Club I would have to resist a lot of things (most of them being psychological evalutation and messing with their heads –sniggers). Yeah, I enjoyed the sleeping scene.

**Warning746: **(sparkly eyes) You love my story? I'm so happy that you think it's original, new, funny and fresh (shy of funky fresh- which makes me wonder who coined that saying?) Sorry to leave you hanging, I had to re-edit some things, and then after I had finished that, my internet (which I bum off of someone else) was unavailable.

Here is an update which I hope is satisfying.

**Thanks again for your support, and sorry about the delay but I wanted to improve the chapter for you guys.**

**More Host Club fun ensues next chapter, stay tuned.**


	7. Day 1: Not all that cracked up

**I'm so sorry about the delay. I'm such an awful person. I know I've been out of town, and been pretty busy, and also, I've been going through this story, revising it, and revising it, and yeah. Sorry!**

**Also, blame fanfiction which was giving me a heck of a time getting this up. (shakes fist at fanfiction)**

**Knowing that you guys like it still amazes me, and I love getting your support. I'm sorry about being so slow :( **

_Recap: Mr. Lauzon offers Lea and the Host Club a chance to ride bikes._

**Chapter Begin**

I stroked the sleek black model in front of me. The smell of gasoline in the air made me reminisce over my childhood.

I couldn't ride the bike around while not letting the others engage 'cause that would be rude, and giving each person a ride was dumb because there was only one me and seven of them and that would take FOREVER.

I am an impatient little bugger.

It is now I present my solution:

"Well, there's no law saying you can't ride around my estate." I smirked, swinging my leg over the bike, making myself comfortable, and turned to the Host Club. "So, grab a helmet and a bike… that is, if you're brave enough." My taunt was duly noted; the Hitachiin's smirking and whispering to each other.

Ootori stepped forward, his eyes glasses flashing. "Do you think it wise that we do this?"

I smirked, "If you know how to ride a bicycle, you can ride a motorcycle." I couldn't help but patronize him. Who didn't know how to ride a bike?

He blinked, his face subtly etched with embarrassment.

Oh… Did Ootori really not know how to ride a bike?

Well… Now this made things a bit more awkward. I relaxed my position on the bike, scratching my cheek. "Um… Ootori?"

He raised a weary slender eyebrow. I jumped off the bike, and leaned in close to him. "Do you know how to ride a bicycle?"

Naturally I wouldn't state this out loud. I didn't want to give any one of his friends license to mock. Thinking back to my high school years, if my friends had any tantalizing information like this, I would have never of lived it down.

He subtly shook his head.

I held my chin, pursing my lips. Well, now what was I supposed to do?

A hand was placed on each shoulder. "Having seconds thoughts?" One of the twins mocked.

"Be nice Hikaru. Maybe she's afraid."

"Ne, just like I thought, she only talks big."

"Bite me." I hastily retorted.

This was promptly followed by a face palm. If my etiquette teacher ever found out that I utter that I would have had to endure the cruel and unusual treatment she referred to as "discipline." I had a better word for it; pain.

I shuddered, my mind running rampant with images of Ms. Obasan's disciplinary measures.

So absorbed in my thoughts, it wasn't until I felt something tickle my ear I was forced back to reality. "Your offer is tempting. Where should I bite?"

My heart started pounding fiercely. "Um… Why don't we ride those bikes?" I pushed past the Hitachiins snagging Ootori's hand. "And Ootori will ride with me because… Because I said so."

That was a plausible justification… not. I felt so lame and transparent. Jumping at the mere proximics these boys invaded, and becoming flustered. Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame.

This warranted a sigh.

"Colette-sempai?" Haruhi's looked at me, a white helmet in his hands. "I can't ride a bicycle."

The most interesting thing happened right then. Everyone sans Kyoya and Mori were fawning over Haruhi, pouring out their sympathies about his tragic childhood and how he was deprived.

"We're your parents too poor to afford a bike?" My inquiry cut through the fawning, causing a silence to settle in the garage. I thought it to be a valid question. Growing up in the states, I don't mean to be dramatic but it seemed like bikes grew on trees. Not that we had a lot of money, but buying a used bike, or even getting someone to give you one was fairly easy.

He shook his head. "When I was little I fell off. I scraped my knees pretty bad and never tried again."

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

Ootori's hand slipped out of my grasp. I blushed faintly realizing that I had been holding it all this time, and mumbled an apology.

"I do not need to ride. Let Haruhi ride with you." Ootori stated simply, a faint smile dancing on his lips. I couldn't help but study him; curious as to what was running through his mind. He was a fairly intriguing person.

If I were to spend more time with him perhaps I could figure what takes up his processing power.

_

* * *

_

"When you shift gears, remember. Shift up once, and then down. Every time you shift press the clutch, and slowly release…"

I could only hope nothing would go wrong.

_

* * *

_

Kaoru slid off the bike, taking his helmet off and standing next to Kyoya. He wanted to have a personal talk with the Shadow King, and get his opinion of Colette.

"Colette handles the bike too well to be an amateur." Kyoya stated, glancing at Kaoru. "She's rode one before."

"She seems to know a lot of things she shouldn't."

Kyoya's eyebrows drew together. "She's the heiress _Lauzon Industry_. It's suiting that she knows how to operate vehicles."

Kaoru looked off to the side thoughtfully. "Some of the things she says… some of her mannerisms, they're a little different, ne?"

A smirk flitted onto Kyoya's face. "Such as the statement: 'Bite me.' " Kaoru nodded, trying to suppress a smile.

The younger Hitachiin brother scratched his cheek, watching his brother chase Tamaki on the motorcycles. "What do you think she's attempting to do?"

The Shadow King closed his journal, and turned to Kaoru, giving him his undivided attention. "I'm not sure, yet. She's hiding something very important."

Kaoru observed his friend, then glancing back at the Lea and Haruhi. "How important?" Even if Kyoya didn't know the fine details, he was observant enough, intelligent enough to be able to assess the magnitude of it.

Kyoya's glasses flashed, a ghost of a smile flitting onto his face.

_

* * *

_

Haruhi's grip almost hurt. And the way he held me was… Feminine.

"Sempai?" He cried. Like a girl. This is seriously messing with my head.

"What?"

"Can we slow down?"

"I'm only going 40." That is 40 mph, which was nothing. Now when you hit 50 mph that's when it became scary. Mainly because you could feel your helmet trying to fly off. Wee.

"Slow down."

"Geez, okay, okay." The bike's gears shifted, the air cool air no longer rushing past us.

"Is 25 okay." I would hope considering this is like the max of a moped.

"Um… could we go 15?"

I sighed. "Yeah, we can go 15." Next time, we're using quads. If Haruhi couldn't handle that then he would be the girliest boy I know. Wow, talk about oxymorons.

_

* * *

_

With the daylight receding, it was easy to get everyone back into the garage. Considering the reduced visibility and the pain that would follow an accident seemed undesirable to everyone else I assumed.

Everyone was chatting about their expirences. As... um... interesting as it was to watch Tamaki sulk about his blight with driving and the twins laugh at the expense of Tamaki, I was itching to get everyone out of here.

I clapped my hands together once, and smiled what I thought was a charming smile.

"Well everyone. Thank you for coming over. I hope you had a good time." I was walking the crowd towards the front doors. The twins kept in step with me.

"What if we're not ready to leave yet?" The asked together.

Images of me tying up the host club and dragging them back to their respective homes brought a smile to my face. "Ah, um, why would you want to stay here. All I'm going to do is sleep."

The twins cheered, "And we'll sleep with you."

"No way. I don't share my bed." With boys. Haha, I love internal dialogue. They stopped me holding my chin.

"But haven't you ever had the fantasy..." One breathed on my neck.

"Of being embraced by two lovers?" And the other one whispered in my ear.

I pushed both of them away. "First off, that's sick, and," I gave them both a look. "I'm not interested." After taking a few steps I muttered as an after thought; "I believe in monogamous relationships."

Before I could get five steps further I was embraced by the two. "Ah, she's is absolutely adorable!" They proceeded to rub my face against theirs. Why me? "Did you hear that Tono, Kyoya, Haruhi! She's such a little saint."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I sighed. They seemed relentless with their affections. Could they just hurry up and get bored of me already? I mean it's been a whole day and they were still hanging about.

"We already asked your dad if we could spend the night." Kaoru whispered.

"And he said yes." Hikaru finished.

Rawr, they're really getting on my nerves! "Do you need a ride home, because I can provide that."

"You're not a very good hostess." They whined.

I gave them a flat look. "I'm a fine hostess, is it perhaps not my hostess ability rather than my guests are over staying their welcome?"

Kyoya smirked, "It would be quite rude to kicks us out."

"I'm not kicking you out, I'm showing you the door." Loop holes, gotta love 'em.

"Then perhaps you should extend your invitation to a sleep over." He adjusted his glasses, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"I have a better idea. How about you go home, we can pretend we did the sleep over thing."

Ootori gave me a blank look. Ootori is a robot. Yes, that's what I believe, and right now he is attempting to compute the logic in my answer. His CPU should explode in 3…2…1…

Okay, maybe he isn't a robot.

The twins linked arms with me, forcing me to walk forward. "Why would we pretend when we can do the real thing?" They singsonged happily.

My attempt was a little too obvious. "Darn," I snapped my fingers. "Y'know, it's not fair to the other patrons of the club that you spend so much time with me. You'll make them all jealous!" Tamaki laughed, cupping my chin and winking deviously.

"Ah, but princess Colette, don't you see. We are your friends and-"

"Sempai, maybe we should leave her alone." Haruhi interrupted. "She obviously doesn't want us to stay anymore." And with that, he withdrew to a corner to sulk.

That's… really weird.

"Yay! We get to sleep over at Lette-chan's house!" Honey jumped, hugging Usa-chan.

"Ah! I never invited-" He paused, looking at me with huge brown eyes, brimming with tears. "Ah… " How does one say no to that face? It's… so… innocent and child-like.

Stay strong Lea. You can't have them sleep over, Colette is still here.

"I'm sorry Honey-sempai, it's just tonight isn't a good night." I bowed apologetically. How is it, this boy can make me feel remorseful?

And that was all it took. They didn't press the issue any further, and led them to the front doors. If only I had known that that was all it took.

_

* * *

_

I watched Host Club leave. Turns' out there little 'spending the night' was a joke by the twins. Ootori was playing along because of something I did while I was asleep... Whatever that could have been. I think if I agreed to let them though, they really would have.

I turned around to see Colette standing at the top of the stairs. Cue the _Twilight Zone_ music.

Climbing the stairs, I shook my head. Dealing with the host club was more than I anticipated, and I was drained.

Colette smiled shyly, her head tilted down slightly. "You were phenomenal."

"Not really."

"But how did you get them to come here? I mean, all the girls have tried but they're so exclusive."

"I tried to quit the club." I bet they had to have ulterior motives.

"Really? And why wouldn't they let you?"

"Because I wouldn't tell them why."

"Oh. And why do the twins like you so much? They're very particular." She posed thoughtfully.

I snorted. "I won the which one was Hikaru game with a child's game and then insulted their mother." She gasped. "And they thought it was the funniest thing ever. After that they stole my brownies, and decided they wanted me to teach them how to make them."

She nodded, "They were good brownies…Wait a second." She grabbed my shoulder and turned me to towards her. "So let me get this straight. You tried to quit the club, and in turn, get the Host Club to become your friends."

"We're not friends. They're stalkers."

She laughed. "You've accomplished what every girl at Ouran wishes she could do."

"Gee, lucky me." I dead panned.

We walked in silence for most the journey to her room. "Lea?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like, being poor?"

My feet stopped, my head slowly turning to meet her. "Poor?" I have never been poor.

"Yeah, not having enough money to buy what you want; poor."

"Um…" Rendered speechless much? "I dunno." That is probably the most eloquent I have ever been… not. "Poor is defined by not having enough money to buy one's _needs_."

She blinked than "oh'ed"

I wonder how long she'll last in America if she keeps thinking like that? Probably not very long... without someone breaking her face. Or ego...

"Then, what's it like being _a commoner_?" She inquired as we entered the room.

I turned to her smiling, "You know as well as I do that money doesn't buy happiness. It's one's personal disposition."

She sat thoughtful for a long moment. "I've always been happy. That was, until Dad started prepping me for running the company."

"Care to elaborate?" How could someone who seemed content with life flare into rebellion?

"I…" Her cheeks flushed. I watched her, trying to look as if I didn't care, but curiosity was getting the better of me. "I'm not good with numbers, or bossing people around. I'm just not cut out for my father's company… If only I could…" She climbed off the bed, and picked up a small black instrument case.

She opened the latches, and pulled out a violin. The prettiest violin I had ever seen in fact. She placed the instrument in the crook of her neck, and with the bow, began to play.

It was a soft melancholy piece, but as she continued, her notes would get quicker, harsher, growing in intensity.

Tears glistened her cheeks, rolling down softly as her fingers glided across the piece with such precision.

Something tickled my cheek. I raised my hand to my cheek noting the moisture. I pulled my hand down to look at the tips of my fingers stained with tears.

I glanced up at the teen before me. The setting sun filtered into the room; Her tears were crimson, and her hair shimmered, forming a halo. Her skin glowed almost, almost as if it were on fire.

A trick of the light... Something unforgettable. My hand drifted for my phone, and I turned on the camera. Although I would never forget this, I had to have it, needed it.

Colette wasn't a very eloquent person. When she spoke, she had trouble conveying her exact meaning, her exact emotion, but with her violin, I knew exactly how she felt. This was how she communicated; I finally understood her anguish.

The last note left a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

She set her instrument in the case, softly stroking the face of the violin, before latching it up, and putting it away.

I turned my head to the window as Colette sat next to me. The sun barely showed above the horizon. The sky was a brilliant blue, red, and orange with streaks of pink highlighting the clouds. I breathed deeply, staring out into the sky. "Colette?"

"Hm?"

"What will happen after you come back from America?" I turned to face her, solemn.

She looked at her hands folded in her lap. "I'll go back to learning how to run the company."

I looked away, adjusting my position, folding my legs under me. "Did you want to play in the orchestra? Like as a profession?"

She sighed quietly. "Father says it's an absurd notion. He says that running the company will take too much time."

Maybe it would have been in my better interest to stay out of this, but I felt as if I had to speak up. "Just because 'Father says,' doesn't mean you always have to listen."

She looked at me, her mouth gaping. I grinned. "It's not always bad to adopt American principals; haven't you ever heard of the pursuit of happiness?" Despite the negative connotation America had received, we weren't bad. Our constitution rocked when applied properly.

She laughed, "Maybe I'll do just that." We both sat silently. "Oh, Daddy had a talk with the etiquette teacher and told her to arrange her sessions for early morning."

I groaned. I hated waking up early.

**End Chapter**

**That's the end of Lea's first day as Colette, and quite a day it was. Tomorrow is her first day attending the Host Club, let us see how that pans out: meeting Renge and all... **

**I hope the ending wasn't annoying, but it did lay some ground work I needed. Also, sorry if the bike scene isn't that great, I wasn't happy with it so I changed it, and I'm still not happy with it but if I wait any longer I don't know when this chapter will get posted.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Shanise: **Thank you. I'm glad you like my story, and yeah you can use my ideas just as long as you're not copying my story; y'know plagiarism and all. So I'm okay with that.

**Do You Really Want To Know: **You changed your name :) Aw, just cause you're so nice I will make sure I do my best. Thank you!

P.S: Please don't tell me to take my time or I really will (I'm awful like that)… Guilt makes me write… it's a little sadistic but it keeps the chapters coming. I thank you for your kind support. :)

**Ohshcfan13: **Another up date XP It is kinda funny that it crossed your mind, but fanfics do that occasionally with me as well. Thanks for the review!

**Maximum Vampire: **I know this is a little lame, but I do try, really hard, to make this story funny. Surprisingly, although I shouldn't reveal this, but then I would like to see what you make of it so I will, Tamaki will be the first one to discover Lea's real identity. As to how he discovers that, well that's for me to reveal later (sneaky sneaky).

Tamaki's roll will become more substantial as the story continues because I really want Lea and Tamaki to become friends. I agree that he isn't a homo side character.

**Thank you for the support! I appreciate it so much, and again I'm so sorry about the delay in updating. Since I have been editing future chapters the next posting will _not_ take as long as this one. I'm guessing within a one-two weekish period.**

**Stay tuned…**


	8. Day 2: Infected

**First off, I owe everyone a HUGE apology. The past couple weeks, my family decided to have its annual Estate Sale. This is where we buy estates, and then we clean them, and then set them up and sell them. **

**In our yard.**

**It requires one 40'-20', one 30'-20', and one 20'-10' tent. Oh, and our garage. We set up tables and shelves with all the stuff, and display all the furniture and stuff. **

**There was no way I could get out of it, and spending all day working outside in 90 degree weather left me exhausted.**

**Regardless, I gave you my word that I would have this out sooner, and I didn't. I'm so sorry. **

_Day 2_

I walked down the hall, seeing students littered everywhere. Etiquette lessons were brutal and leaving me in a semi-irritable mood.

_Whap! A ruler came down on my hand, pain exploding in my appendage. "You will not slouch." I fixed my posture. Whap! More pain! "Do not cross your legs. If you must; cross your ankles." _

_I glared at her, rubbing my hand._

_Whap! She hit me over the head. "You will not glare!" _

I absently rubbed my hand, scowling. If I ever got my hand on that ruler… I would what? Hit her?

Maybe.

"Good morning Colette!" The twins cheered from Tamaki's desk as soon as I entered my classroom. Why were they here? In class 2-A?

Haruhi was standing behind Tamaki, and Tamaki was chatting with Ootori. "Mm, morning." I smiled faintly, and took my seat.

I wanted to bury my face in my arms, but I was afraid Ms. Obasan would bust through the doors, swinging that ruler in her hand like an Amazon. This fear kept my posture rigid, and I stared at my desk with intense concentration. Perhaps I could sleep sitting up. I didn't snore.

"Princess Colette," Tamaki's velvet voice drew my attention, ending my extreme staring contest with my desk. "What do you prefer; Pirates or Knights?"

"I prefer ninjas."

"That wasn't an option." Tamaki stated look off in the distance. "But we will defiantly have to make that a theme."

"Fine... If I pick pirates do I get rum?" The King shook his head. "Will one of you dress up as Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" He shook his head again. "Then I pick Knights. Thinking of starting up King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table?"

Tamaki blinked and looked away for a moment, the gears in his mind turning. Snapping too, he approached me, and held my hand kissing the top of it. "You have inspired a truly fantastic idea. If perhaps you can come up with more, we may make you an actual member of the Host Club."

I stared at him, pulling my hand back; would have pulled my hand back, except he wasn't letting go.

"What do you think Mother? Wouldn't Colette be a wonderful addition to our _Family?_" He oozed enthusiasm, oblivious to my jerking, in the apparently futile attempt.

Let go, let go, let go! I grabbed my wrist with my other hand, and pulled harder.

Ootori pushed his glasses up, smirking faintly. "An interesting addition…"

"But aren't the members of the Host Club's exclusively male?" I can multitask (i.e.; listening and retrieving appendages).

The twins sniggered, "Tell that to Renge."

"Renge?" I vaguely remember Colette mentioning that name, but she claimed that girl to have little importance.

The twins blinked and approached my desk, pushing Tamaki out of the way, freeing my wrist and leaning uncomfortably close to my face. I sat back, trying to get some space, but as soon as I gave they would close the gap.

Their smell wafted over me, and secretly I enjoyed it. They did smell very nice.

"Renge, the Otaku. She made herself our manager." They stated in unison.

"Ah…"

"How could you forget someone like _her_?"

"She didn't leave much of an impression." Hm, I wonder what's better: No impression or a bad impression?

The twins stared at me disbelievingly. Hikaru grabbed my face, scrutinizing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly. This was just a bit awkward.

"I never realized…" I raised an eyebrow. "Were your eyes always this pretty?"

I leaned forward a fraction, meeting the intense gaze of the older twin; "Are your questions always so dumb?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it, lamenting over the lack of a re-do button.

The older Hitachiin blinked before leaning back, grinning impishly his eyes dancing with mischief. "Not one for flattery?"

"I sense ulterior motives."

He blinked innocently, "Ulterior motives?"

"Little devil type." I reminded with a sing-song tone. Like I would forget them being mischief makers. He grinned, and Kaoru did too. The two linked arms with Haruhi, "See you at lunch." They called out sauntering out of the room.

See who? Hopefully not me, mainly because I packed a really yummy lunch today and I didn't want to share any of it.

The bell rang, and the teacher entered the room.

_

* * *

_

Something was poking me. I shifted slightly, willing myself to go back to sleep. The poking shifted to my side. I yelped, falling out of the chair.

"Ms. Lauzon." The English teacher snapped. I glanced up bleary eyed, rubbing the small of my back. "Would you care to give me an example of alliteration using this book?" He held up an old tattered book. I sat myself back in the chair, blinking tiredly. "In English." He added with a firm stare.

"Yes Sensei." I paused studying the book. Once ready I nodded, "The worn, warped, weathered, book filled with writings of writers, wanted to be read." Even half asleep I could use alliteration. An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. I looked about to note everyone was either gaping or staring at me.

This was rather awkward.

"I'm sorry Sensei, was that not good enough?" Maybe they wanted a better example? This was a rich kid school after all. Perhaps they wanted me to recite that standing on my head.

"Ms. Lauzon, are you copying off of Mr. Ootori?"

I gave the sensei a shocked look.

"Ms. Lauzon, I asked you a question."

"Did we write down examples of alliteration in regards to your book?" He shook his head. "Then how would I copy off Ootori unless I could read his mind?" I heard Ootori snort, shy of laughing. "Last time I checked, I wasn't telepathic." I monotoned dryly.

The sensei scowled. Well, he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. I hope today isn't one of those days where everyone asks stupid questions.

* * *

I gathered up my papers and notebooks and put them in my bag. Heading out the door, it wasn't very long before the tides of students consumed me, taking me away. I quickly lost sight of Tamaki and Ootori.

Behold! My daring es-cah-pae. That's French for escape. Yes, I shamelessly ripped off of Dori. I'll admit it.

I slipped into a class room, clasping my bag to my chest peaking out the door.

"Are you here for the Black Magic Club?" I heard a male voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, and smiled faintly. "No, it's against my beliefs. I'm just chillin' here until I think I'm safe."

A boy wearing a dark cloak approached, wearing a small cat puppet on his hand. "Is that so? Do you need Beelzenef to curse your enemies?"

"Beelzenef?" Sounds like something you would say after someone sneezed. The cloaked boy held up his hands, the little cat puppet waving its arms. "Oh. I see." Weird…

"Who are you hiding from?"

"The Host Club."

He turned to his little group slowly, creepy like and then faced me, "Why?"

I smiled wryly. "They won't let me quit."

His cell phone went off. He pulled it out and then looked at me. "It would appear that they really do want you." I spared him a glance. "Tamaki sent out a mass text asking if anyone has seen you."

I face palmed myself. Not only were they stalkers, but with a huge network. "Do you mind if I eat lunch here?"

They shook their heads and pulled up a chair. I pulled out my lunch box, feeling reminiscent to the new kid at school.

The only thing missing was that one kid who liked to eat paste.

_

* * *

_

"I'm a huge nerd." I confessed shyly. "I like playing videogames. Like RPG's and strategy games."

The leader of this club nodded, "I like those games too."

"It is interesting to see someone such as yourself admit to her true self." The pretty girl commented, almost as if to herself.

I raised an eyebrow.

"The students who attend here are afraid to be anything but what their parents want them to be. The way they behave; it's superficial."

I smiled wryly. "Assuming the ideal identities to please the municipal. Sometimes, despite how hard we try, we must live the lie." That prior statement summed up my life.

"I understand why the Host Club wants you." The leader stated. I blinked, and opened my mouth, ready to inquire further when the bell rang; time to go back to class.

I sighed and began packing up my lunch. "It was great chatting with you guys." I smiled. They nodded, and the leader's little cat puppet bowed to me.

"If you would ever like to eat lunch with us again, Beelzenef would be pleased."

"Oh um, sure." I nodded, sparing the puppet a glance. "See ya around!" I lazily saluted, stepping into the hall.

After taking a few wrong turns I was lost. After a quick debate about asking for directions I realized that I didn't have a Y chromosome therefore I should ask for directions.

"Um, excuse me." I approached a boy with red hair that was pulled back into a half-pony tail. Instead of wearing the white dress shirt he was wearing a yellow Tee, and his blazer was open.

I didn't pick him for his friendly looks because he looked like me when I'm PMSing, but everyone else in the area seemed to be absorbed into their conversations and he was starring off at nothing.

"Yes?" He answered gruffly. I couldn't help but note his chiseled features and perma-scowl (that's slang for a permanent scowl).

I laughed embarrassedly. "I don't know how to get to class 2-A. Can you tell me the quickest way to get there?"

He blinked, and then shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. "Uh, yeah. Just take a left at the next hallway and then take a right."

"Thanks!" I started off. Entering room 2-A I instantly felt two very upset gazes settle on me. I looked up to see Ootori with that calculating gaze and Tamaki with a pitiful pout. I ignored them for obvious reasons, and I sat myself in my seat.

"We missed you at lunch. Tamaki refused to eat and guilt the rest of us to looking for you instead of eating." Ootori looked very displeased.

I shrugged, "My apologies. If you needed me at lunch you could have called my mobile." Did they have my mobile number?

"Colette my princess, we don't have your phone number."

I smiled faintly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"I suppose we should obtain that then." Ootori stated, holding out his hand. I grudgingly brought out my phone, allowing him to punch in my contacts, and then add his own.

That phone was registered under Colette. My decoy phone if you will. I hadn't forgotten that Ootori is a very thorough person, and I wouldn't want him investigating my real phone which was registered to me.

He handed my phone back to me, his dark eyes ever studious. "I did learn something about you today." His glasses flashed. "And your escape methods."

I shrugged. "I wasn't escaping, it was merely an accident." A really good accident.

_

* * *

_

Physics was the one class I didn't take in high school. The closest I got to it was Physical Science. It had been _years_ since I took that so if I wanted to pass this class I was going to need a tutor.

I laid my head on the desk groaning.

I hate high school.

_

* * *

_

Before I could gather my things, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. "The club decided that you will arrive with Tamaki and me." That was Ootori's seductive voice.

I'm just kidding. There was nothing seductive about his tone right now.

I stood up, and turned to Ootori. "Very well." I said meekly. I could play into his little game until I found my opening.

That was one nice benefit that came with getting older and being a Christian; patience.

I walked out the class room with Tamaki and my right and Ootori on my left. We started forward, when a sea of yellow came towards us. I cowered behind Ootori. Rabid hormonal teenage girls were _scary. _

Don't mind the fact that I was one once … Although I doubt I was ever _this_ bad.

Tamaki stepped forward, and within a few moments and utterance of words he had subdued the girls into a stupor that was unparallel with anything else I had ever seen.

I had to admit, witnessing the spectacle had also subdued me into a stupor.

Hands seized me, and something covered my mouth before I could scream. Blackness covered my eyes, and I had the sensation of being whisked away.

I started to struggle, kick and flail before falling harshly on my rump. I ripped the cloth off my head, glaring at my kidnapper.

I was staring into the eyes of the Black Magic Club leader.

"Why are we in a utility closet?"

He smiled wide, almost eerily. "I decided to help you escape the club."

"Aw, shucks. You didn't have too." I grinned. He laughed and patted me on the head.

"To be subjected to the cruel fate of being held against ones will, I felt compelled to assist."

"So pretty much this is like Left 4 Dead. It's us and them, only difference is we don't have guns." I mumbled, peaking out into the hallway.

"Left 4 Dead?" He echoed.

"It's an FPS. Coast is clear, move out!" I ran out of the closet, ducking low. He followed behind.

"Tell me more of this game."

I peaked past a corner. "Basically there's four people; the survivors and the rest are infected. You try to run to the safe place, while killing the infected. We're going to pretend that the Host Club is the infected." Sans the guns, killing, Smokers, Boomers, Tanks, Hunters, and Witch.

With the coast clear, we ran down the hallway; ninja style. It was epic.

At some point I had lost the cloaked boy, due to his noble sacrifice to distract Honey and Mori. It was because of that sacrifice that I was in the inner courtyard. Once I got through the gates I would be home free.

Walking across the courtyard I glanced around warily, the whole sneaking around kicking my imagination into overdrive, especially with all this talk of Left 4 Dead. Playing that game really scared me, things jumping out of nowhere with the intent to kill. How would I defend myself? Naturally I would need a metal baseball bat, and fire. Bombs would be nice too. Although having the undead or infected pop out of nowhere would be scary-

A hand popped out of the ground grabbing my ankle. "INFECTED!" I screamed jerking my foot, but it didn't relinquish.

I noted several other HUGE figures creeping towards me. Desperate I fished through my bag grabbing a pen and stabbing the hand. It let me go, and I sprinted forward.

Several more appeared in front of me. I pulled a pair of scissors, and dropped my bag. I held my makeshift weapons like daggers.

I can't believe I'm being attacked by Infected. If I didn't know better I would say this was a horror film and I'm that poor sucker that gets killed at the beginning because I'm comic relief. "But I'm not funny!" I whined.

They all lunged at me.

At first I thought I could have escaped, evading four of them, but one grabbed me by my hair and another grabbed my wrists, squeezing them painfully. I dropped my weapons. "You won't infect me!" I hissed.

"Ow, she bit me!" One of the black clad figures dropped me, rubbing his shoulder.

I froze upon hearing his voice. I don't think the Infected talked… at least not that coherently. My brief moment of cognition gave the figures the chance to pinned me down and bind me by my wrists and ankles.

After drawing straws, the one who lost threw me over his shoulder, and carried me back into the school.

"You're not an Infected are you?" I asked somberly as he plodded up the stairs.

"No, I'm not."

Stomp, stomp, stomp. His steps were really noisy.

This is an uncomfortable silence… "So, who do you work for?" I asked conversationally.

"That's confidential." He replied briskly ending any hope of inquiring further.

"What's your name?" Another feeble attempt at this so called _"conversation."_

"That's confidential." Shot down again.

"Do you have a dog?" I'm grasping for straws at this point.

"That's confidential."

"No it's not!"

He laughed.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I was anything but amused.

He paused. "Yes, I do."

Amazing. He said something else. He started forward again. "By any chance, did I bite you?"

"No, you stabbed me."

"Oh." I fell silent, blushing with shame. "I'm sorry."

"What's a lady like yourself doing playing a game like that?"

"Training myself for an attack against Infected."

He chuckled.

We stopped in front of two ornately carved doors. A sign above the door said in kanji _Third Music Room_. He opened the doors and walked through. The aroma of roses filled my senses making me a little heady. He plodded over to a very ornate and plush couch and dropped me onto it.

He pulled out a knife. I glared intensely. "Yeah, try anything kinky buddy and I'll rip you a new one." I bared blunted fangs.

He stared at me, his lips twitching. I think he was trying to repress a smile. He sliced my bondages, the ropes falling lifelessly to the floor. I rubbed my wrists, eyeing him warily.

The Special OP turned towards the group saluting, and turned to face me. "Next time you think you're being attacked by Infected, just run." He threw over his shoulder, smugly and exited the room.

Decidedly ignoring the group of seven attractive males, I bolted, ducking my head down.

"I see my _elite_ force of _private_ officers have found you." Ootori calmly stepped in my path.

I could taste the bitter irony in my mouth, yesterday's thought making me smile deprecatingly. "I wasn't aware you had your own private police force."

"Infected?" He questioned with a slender brow raised.

The twins busted out laughing. "It's a game." Hikaru choked out in-between fits of laughter.

"Left 4 Dead." Kaoru finished, laughing equally as hard. "She thought she was being attacked by the Infected."

"Care to explain?" Ootori asked curiously.

"No." The less you knew about me, the better- My train of thought was interrupted when the ground started shaking. I felt the urge to scream earthquake, but that didn't make any sense considering we were on the third floor. A shrill laugh pierced my skull. "Whatever is making that noise needs to be put out of their misery." I grimaced.

Ootori laughed.

Well, I feel accomplished.

A girl's head rose from the ground, spinning around. I was seriously creeped out for the umpteenth time today.

Her head gave way to shoulders, torso, and then the rest of her body. The girl was wearing a bow in her hair. Who wears bows anymore?

She pointed a finger at me. "Who's this wannabe?"

"Wannabe?" I parroted.

"You think you can come to the club early? This time is reserved for members only." She jumped off the pedestal, and stomping towards me.

"Members…" I assumed a thoughtful pose. She got right in my face. I stumbled backwards.

"Unless…" She clapped her hands, her eyes gleaming with a sudden. "Have you ever considered dressing as a boy?"

I stared at her.

"I think it would be interesting, to have a host that is actually a girl… in disguise." She clasped her hands together, looking away dreamily. Dude, if she was imagining me as a boy right now…

The Host Club gave each other amused looks, and Haruhi blushed slightly. Renge looked at me expectantly.

I smiled dryly. "Tempting offer, really, but I must decline. Crossing the threshold into transvestitism is a bit too exciting for boring ol' me." The sarcasm dripped off of my every word.

Her eyes narrowed, assuming an angry stance with her feet planted firmly and her fists clenched. "If you won't dress as a boy, you can't be here."

"Well, then I'll show myself the door." I smirked. She was making this too easy. I danced around her, heading for my exit.

Tamaki stepped in front of me, his expression sober. "Colette, you cannot leave yet, we won't allow you."

I opened my mouth to retort but stopped, closing my mouth. Naturally reply would have been; _"You and what army?"_ But they did have an army at their disposal… Private police force, bah! Same principle. In the midst of trying to come up with a witty reply Renge decided to jump in the fray and add her two cents.

"Why should she be allowed to come early? If we allow her, then we'll have to allow everyone else." She glared at Tamaki.

The twins stuck their tongues out at Renge, and Ootori stepped in-between the _otaku_ and me. "Colette is a special case, but if the status of her membership is a problem then we can make her part of the club."

"What? No way! I don't want to be in your stupid club!" I practically shouted. Let it be known, this was an outburst and I had no say in it (metaphorically).

Tamaki whimpered, and hunched in a corner. The negative aura didn't project very far, but his pathetic disposition did. Why did it make me feel remorse? What did I say to offend him?

I tapped my forehead, analyzing my sentence. Is he offended because I called the club stupid? "Is it because I rejected him?" I muttered. "Or?" I looked up at nothing in particular "Is it both?"

"What?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You said something."

"Oh… No I didn't." I brushed them off as they gave each other confused looks, and crossed the distance between the King and myself. "Tamaki?" My voice quivered. I hate apologizing. Doesn't mean I won't though.

He turned his head; his downcast eyes making me feel more miserable.

"I'm sorry about calling your club stupid." Didn't mean I didn't think it was true though.

He blinked. Slowly the color came back to his face. "You mean it?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I mean it." Being sorry I mean. I still thought his club was stupid.

He jumped up, pulling me up and into a tight embrace. "Hear that Mommy!" He cried joyously. "Colette will join the Host Club!" How he got that out of my apology I don't think I'll ever know.

I tried to push against him and protest, but I was being suffocated by his embrace. "Tamaki!" My cry was muffled by his chest. "Tamaki I can't breathe!"

I was screwed. I couldn't even hear myself over his joyous cries. Dear lord, I didn't even get to go to a fancy restaurant, and then dare my date to eat off of someone else's plate! That was one thing on my bucket list.

"Tamaki!" I screamed, or at least tried. Struggling was getting harder as I felt weak, and sort of hazy. "I can't breathe!" Well actually it sounded more like: _"Ahmake, ah cah bre." _

"Boss." The twins cut in listlessly. Tamaki's declarations were silenced. "You're suffocating Colette."

I was released, and started gulping air. Tamaki held me by my shoulders, which is good I suppose because I would have fallen over. Everything was a little fuzzy. Passing out wasn't really painful, just embarrassing, which is why I'm glad he released me when he did.

"Princess! I am so sorry." He released me, and brought his finger up to tilt my chin up. "Please allow me to make up for my reckless actions by allowing me to be your host for today."

He didn't wait for an answer, and instead guided me to a couch by my elbow. "Please wait for me, I apologize but I must greet our other guests."

"Take your time." I waved my hand absently.

I watched the whole group assume positions, and greet the girls that walked through the two doors with a very heartfelt welcome.

Shock. Awe… Okay, not really.

Now time to formulate a plan of escape. Despite all that had transpired thus far, I wasn't throwing in the towel. I was going to show the Host Club the meaning of being a quitter. Hehehe.

_

* * *

_

With the Host Club now in full swing, Tamaki had directed his regular patrons to the couch where my butt was placed. I am so eloquent.

"Princess, I hope you weren't too lonely." Tamaki's finger tilted my chin up ever so slightly. Could I make him blush if I flirted back? Would that be a taboo considering I was a couple years older than him?

Hm, dare I go so far as to jeopardize my integrity? Would it be worth it? _Do it, do it, do it!_ A little voice in my head urged. _It would be hilarious!_

The crazy little voice (I like to call my impulse) has decided. Would you believe this internal debate took only a few seconds?

"Knowing that you would return kept the loneliness at bay." I winked. He withdrew slightly, a light pinkish color gracing his cheeks. "I'm kidding. Jeez, the way you act I'd say you've never been hit on."

"Hit on?" The girls asked in unison.

Whoops. I don't think these girls know slang. Colette probably doesn't either… er, didn't. Since she's going to join the faction of middle class adolescents I'm sure she'll pick up on quite a bit.

Tamaki sat down, looking the epitome of a curious child.

"It's… um, slang term for being flirted with. So if someone is flirting with you, they're hitting on you. It's a idiom."

"Tamaki?" One of the girls raised her finger. The blonde beside me snapped too, his child like demeanor shifted, his eyes sliding toward the girl.

Is he bipolar?

"Yes my princess?" He gave her a crooked smile.

She blushed, shyly looking at him. "What's your favorite song?"

"What song, the one that reminds me of you, of course." He replied without missing a beat. The girl laughed softly, her hand covering her mouth

"What song is that?" I blurted. Oh how rude of me.

He paused, looking at me. I met his wide eyed gaze with one of innocence. He assumed a thoughtful pose, resting his chin in-between his forefinger and thumb.

The girls watched Tamaki with bated breath, awaiting his ever suave reply. I on the other hand had the attention span of a hamster and was itching to get out of here. I really wanted to go to the church grounds (because that's why I was in Japan in the first place).

I peaked over the edge of the couch, studying each host. I finally understood what the Host Club was; flirting for the rich and stupid.

You wouldn't catch me dead paying dough to flirt. Instead I'd opt for the mall. Why? Because it's all there only free. And my selection of guys would consist of well, more guys.

Upon closer inspection of the Host Club I had to retract my statement. It wasn't really flirting; Tamaki aside.

I mean, c'mon! Haruhi would say something and smile, and the girls swooned. Kyoya offered products that were Host Club related and the girls swooned (after paying him). Flirting with Honey would be the equivalent of flirting with a child. Mori was a robot, and only grunted. That and he acted like baby sitter…

Unless he really was… That would be really weird.

Before I could contemplate the relationship with Honey and Mori, my eyes drifted to another table; that of a twins who themselves appeared to have a relationship.

Them joking yesterday weren't a joke? Were they really into each other like that? But that was so... Incestuous. I could never love my brother like that. The idea of Bobby as... well... Made me sick.

I ducked down, spying over the edge unable to tear my eyes away from the exhibit. Watching the twins' display of affection was morbidly interesting, not that I condone such behavior but to give a good example of what this was like: Imagine if an old dirty hobo walked in naked. You know where your eyes would go, even though you didn't want it too. And to stop staring would be hard. Same principle.

"Princess?" Tamaki's put a hand on my arm. I jumped up, shaking my head.

"Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness." Cue my timely exit. Long live Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and his fabtabulous quotes.

I spared one more glance in the general direction of the twins (dirty hobo remember), but they weren't there.

"Did you like what you saw?" Kaoru whispered in my right ear. I jumped, twirling around, blushing. Lame Lea lame. Getting flustered so easily, like a high school girl.

"Because we were only getting started." Hikaru finished, lazily drooping over Kaoru's shoulder.

"No, I'm good." I started for the exit, but one of the twin's hands shot out, grabbing me and pulled me into them.

"Don't leave yet," Kaoru feigned hurt feelings.

"We still have more to do." Hikaru chuckled.

I shook my head. "I don't need to see anymore." And in truth if I never saw your… twincest ever again I would be okay with that.

They paused, looking at each other then me. "You don't like our Brotherly Love act?"

Hikaru smirked, tilting my chin towards him. "Are you perhaps jealous of our love?"

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

Kaoru nodded, his lips barely grazing my ear, a shiver ran down my spine. "Maybe you harbor secret feelings for one of us."

"Or, perhaps you have feelings for the both of us." They whispered huskily.

His teasing demeanor brought a mocking smile to my lips. Do they really think I would be so easily thrown? I was not a silly girl with foolish notions, nor was I fooled by their act.

_Tease them! Mess with their heads!_ Impulse screamed. Throwing caution to the wind, as well as my integrity, I languidly rested my hand against Hikaru's chest. "So sorry _boys_, but I think you misunderstand." A lot of things in fact.

"Oh?" They questioned simultaneously.

"Making such assumptions is rather bold." I leaned enticingly close to Hikaru's lips, my voice sultry. "And even if I did have a crush, would you think my reaction towards your, _"Brotherly love"_ be different?" I turned my head, now looking at Kaoru. "I would not sit on the sidelines stewing in my jealousy. That is cowardly; instead I would make you mine." My glance slid toward Hikaru, "Unless of course my affections lied with you."

I believe this would be the first time someone dared to reciprocate their coquettish behavior. I base this theory upon the blushes that colored their cheeks as well as the rendered speechless state.

Huzzah! They can be thwarted.

I slipped out of their grasp, and laughed. "But that is merely hypothetical. Lovely chatting with you boys, but I've got physics homework I should be working on." With that finishing statement I sauntered toward an empty table.

Sitting down, I propped my elbow on the table and resting my chin in my hand. Now, how would I get out of here? God, I don't ask for very much, but if you want to help me here, I would greatly appreciate it.

After throwing up that quick prayer the ingenious idea hit me. It was so simple it couldn't fail; just walk out the doors when no one was looking.

So I waited. And waited. Every so often the twins would glance at me, and I would ignore them Ootori's ever observant eyes would slide in my direction as well. Slowly my patience was ebbing away when I finally saw my chance.

I slipped out of my chair, and headed for the door quietly, hugging the wall all the while humming the Mission Impossible theme song. If I stayed by the wall they stood a smaller chance of noticing my exit. I slipped in with a group of girls who were leaving, and just like that I was out.

The girls were flustered from their visit with Tamaki to notice my presence. It made me wonder though if perhaps the club did see me leave but didn't care to stop me. As lovely as that notion was, I wasn't going to entertain it. Normally I didn't like holding myself with such importance, but if it got me away from them I could pretend this was all about me.

Well, until I was safely away from them anyway. Once we hit the stairs, I broke from the group. Humming the Mission Impossible theme made me want to listen to my music player so I pulled it out.

With all the important stuff out of the way, it was time to find my way out of this labyrinth.

_

* * *

_

I glanced around me, having no idea where I was. I didn't know where I put the map Colette drew, and there was no one around to ask for directions. Well, I guess I would keep trekking forward until I hit a wall, and then I would climb over the wall and officially be off of Ouran grounds.

_

* * *

_

Kyoya glanced about the room, observing the patrons and the hosts. He felt like something was missing but he wasn't quite sure what. Haruhi approached him, looking quite puzzled.

"Kyoya-sempai. Where's Colette-sempai?"

The Ootori blinked and searched the room. She had escaped. He grimaced and made his way towards Tamaki. "The reluctant patron has made her escape."

Tamaki stood up, his eyes focused and sharp. "How?" Kyoya shrugged. If he knew, the girl wouldn't have escaped in the first place. "But we didn't get a chance to take her to karaoke!" The blonde whined.

His heart broken demeanor disappeared as quickly as it arrived. He snapped his fingers as the entire host club assembled.

"Kyoya, call back your special OPs," The boy already had his phone out.

"Twins, and Mori, I want you to go out searching for her-"

"Sempai?" Haruhi raised her hand. Tamaki paused and looked at her. "Ouran grounds are rather large. To send them out to search for her would be useless."

The twins nodded, "Yeah Boss. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack."

Tamaki shifted through a series of emotions ranging from upset to distraught. Making his rounds, he re-covered, and turned to Kyoya. "What do we do?"

Kyoya looked at the Host Club stone faced, "I don't know." Everyone looked at each other shocked. Kyoya always knew what to do. "I didn't anticipate her making another escape attempt so soon. My OP's will not arrive in time to stop her-"

"Colette." Mori deep voice broke the silence. Everyone looked at the tall senior who was gazing out the window, his hands shoved into his pockets. "She's down there."

Tamaki smirked, "I have a plan." Everyone eyed their leader with amusement. "Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, you are the quickest, go to Colette." He took out his phone throwing it to Haruhi. "Since you're slow, you stay up here, keep an eye on her, and report her position. Everyone's cell number is in there." He pointed a finger at the twins, "You will go down with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, but once in the court yard approach her from a different direction. Kyoya and I will also follow, and together we will corner her."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Tamaki, why should I help?" He really didn't understand considering they already had four capable persons, aside from him and Tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes twinkled, "You're underestimating her." The Ootori waited for the blonde to continue. "She already outwitted you once; you're going to give her another chance?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Let's go."

Haruhi watched the club members depart. She walked over to the window, seeing the reluctant patron look around. Haruhi blinked, it looked as if Lea was looking her dead in the eyes. Lea started forward. Haruhi pulled out the phone, dialing Kyoya's cell. "I think she spotted me. She's heading into the garden."

_

* * *

_

The current song: Under the Sea. Despite the cheery tone of the song, I wasn't very cheery. "Tch, I'm lost." And I wasn't making good time.

Also I was thirsty, and one more crucial thing. The main reasoning for my foul mood, "How the heck do you get out of here?" I screamed at the sky.

Clenching my teeth, I glanced around. If the building is there... and if I follow this path... Hm? I hugged myself observing my settings. "Surely if I went this-a-way I could get out." And with that I started in some direction.

_

* * *

_

"Did you just hear that Hikaru." Kaoru grabbed his brother's arm. The older Hitachiin stopped, looking at his twin. "I think I just heard Colette scream..."

Hikaru nodded, "Which way?" Kaoru pointed in the direction, and the two jogged towards it.

_

* * *

_

I pulled out my phone, punching in the numbers to Colette's cell. I was instantly sent to voice mail. She must've have shut her phone off. With a sigh, started towards the buildings. I stood a better chance of getting out of here if I went somewhere where people existed.

I quietly sang the lyrics to _Everybody_ by Backstreet Boys, to myself, a skip in my step. I saw a boy chatting with another boy, and approached them. "Hey, do you know where the gates are?" They turned to me.

"Um, it would be that way." The one with short black hair pointed in the general direction I was traveling. "Keep going that way and you can't miss it."

"Alrighty, thanks." I smiled, and started forward again. It was only a matter of time, and then once I was free I could go to the construction site. Yay!

A tall student with short spiky hair stepped out from behind a pillar, and a little blonde hair boy hopped out, grinning eagerly. I paused my player. "Lette-chan, we found you."

I felt a little sick right then. "I wasn't hiding."

**End Chapter**

**Aw, poor Lea. She was so close to getting away too, poor thing.**

**Everybody, I owe you all a super big apology. I feel awful for not updating, and I really am sorry. Really sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out way sooner than this one, but I won't make promises (because I'm afraid I'll break it again). **

**Everyone thank you for your support thus far, and I seriously hope this chapter is okay because it's not my favorite one. **

**Serving up shout outs! **

**Do You Really Want To Know**: Yes, a very busy day. Depending on how much happens will determine how many chapters each day consumes. Like Day 2 won't consume very much.

I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I didn't want the story screaming KAORU, so I try to add in subtle hints of other characters. Makes it more realistic, and in truth if it wasn't Kaoru, it would have probably been Kyoya because like I stated in an earlier chapter, I feel their personalities are actually quite compatible.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**KiyUzumaki: **Heh, it's not that I like being guilted, it just helps the chapters come out sooner, and in truth if I didn't have to work in the sale this would have been out at least a week earlier. I'm so sorry for making you wait.

Thank you so much for your very kind review, and I won't give up on it. I can't stand it when people abandon their stories, so I wouldn't do that to you (and everyone else).

I think Lea having instances internal dialogue failure would hilarious. That's a good idea I'll use. Thanks!

**Dreamaker401: **I'm glad, I was having trouble with last chapter… and this one. Honey is hard to say no too. I plan to utilize his cuteness for more manipulation, that little playa.

**Have-a-cookie: **Yes, a very big day that was. Aw, thank you. Glad you like Lea because usually my OC's are neurotic. She's a new thing for me. Haha, I talk about her like she's a pet. Glad you like the story, and I hope you like what's to come.

**Bluerose: **Thank you, I will!

**Minx the Shadow Thief: **Thank you very much :P. When I was re-reading the story I noticed many mistakes too, and bad grammar. I am working through the process of re-editing because of that.

I really strive for originality for my stories. It stems from reading a stream of similar stories then getting upset at reading such because if you've read one you've read them all. And they're all the same. I also mock the over-used ideas, so I apologize if I have mocked an idea you're fond of.

Everyone does it therefore it is no longer interesting. Or creative. I think everyone will love Lea's reaction to Haruhi's reveal. It will definitely be a new take.

**SN-DirtyRich: **Aw, you're so nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as future updates. I will keep writing, thank you!

**Dream theme: (I'm going to combine my reply for your 3 reviews, okay) **

I'm grumpy when I wake up too. I'm a big fan of Dr. Seuss, and up until this fanfiction I never thought to compare the members. Surprising how well they fit (and Jojo does rock).

Don't wait to write in this style. Start now because practice is how we improve, and in all honesty this is the first time I've ever tried a mostly consistent First POV.

I'm glad you think Lea is funny. I also think it's pretty funny that Lea is a lot like you, guess I have a knack for making OC's like real people. :3

Wow, I can't believe you like my story that much. I mean, just, wow. That's so cool. A lot of things I put in here just pop into my head. Then I go over it and more things pop into my head. An example for this chapter is the Beezlenef sneeze thing. I never thought about it until re-reading this then I thought, 'well jeez, it sounds like something you'd say after someone sneezed.'

Yes, I am a Christian, but I never incorporated my beliefs into writing before, so this is new for me, and I hope interesting for you guys because you'll see Lea want to get back at someone but then ask her self WWJD (What would Jesus do). Then have her precede to sulk because she can't have her way. Lol, I do that all the time.

I'm glad every one is in character because I try really hard. Really hard. My little secret is I picture every one in the situation, then I ask myself if they would really do that.

Again, thank you for your very awesome reviews, and I hope the rest of this story is what you expect.

**EVERYONE I AM SORRY! My next update should hopefully be sooner, but I don't want to give exact dates because I don't want to break my promise again. You all are amazing!**

**See ya around!**


	9. Day 2: Headaches, Wedgies, and Hormones

**(Sparkly eyes) Aw, everyone is way too nice. **

**First and foremost, life is a roller coaster for me. I just moved out, but even though I'm out of the house I'm not out of the woods. **

**But in the meantime…**

**Recap: **_A tall student with short spiky hair stepped out from behind a pillar, and a little blonde hair boy hopped out, grinning eagerly. I paused my player. "Lette-chan, we found you."_

_I felt a little sick right then. "I wasn't hiding." _

**Chapter Begin:**

Honey rolled his eyes, "We know that."

"Don't you have customers to entertain?" I started to back away slowly.

My retreating steps didn't go unnoticed as I felt two hands place themselves on my shoulders. "You're a slippery one." The twins stated in unison.

"And you're stalkers." All I needed was Tamaki and Ootori to reveal them and then all my absurd notions would be correct.

"But you underestimated us." Ootori's voice drew my eyes. He was leaning up against the building, and adjusted his glasses. Tamaki stepped forward, seizing both of my hands.

"Princess, you left before your due time!" The King closed the gap between us, mere inches between our faces. I sucked in my breath, leaning away from him. My poor bubble was sick of being popped.

"The only thing I underestimated was the level of crazy you guys are." Everyone eyed me curiously. "I never thought you would actually come looking for me, which in itself raises several alarms. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I was planning on breaking from this group in a few minutes anyhow if they wouldn't let me go. I wasn't going down without a fight.

Tamaki sighed, stepping back and ran his fingers through his hair. "We want to be your friends."

"I don't need friends." I mean, they were nice, but as of right now would only serve as a serious hindrance to my plans.

I noticed the group exchange glances, knowing glances. I didn't like that at all. No I'm sensing more crazy thoughts running through their heads. And they're all communicating it, telepathically.

"Please leave me alone." I tried breaking out of the twins grasp, but they held fast. A sigh escaped my lips. Time for plan B; drive them away, "I would make a terrible friend."

Honey grabbed my hand, looking up at me with his huge brown eyes brimming with tears. "You don't want to be my friend?"

I raised an eyebrow. Can he not see the flashing neon "Go Away" sign above my head? I suppose I can't tell him point blank he hit the nail on the head so I guess I should do the vague put the blame on myself stint. "It's not you Honey-sempai, it's me."

The twins leaned down to where their heads were right next to mine. "I guess we'll have to fix that now won't we?"

I laughed, "I'd like to see you try." Wait... Did I just call them out?

"Okay!" They replied happily.

"Ah, just kidding. I was totally kidding." I laughed nervously. "And on that note," I wretched my self out of their grasp. "Bye." This was my cue to make my escape. "Wah!" Two strong hands lifted me up. "Mori-sempai, put me down." I gave the 3rd year senior a level gaze.

He shook his head, "You need to expand your world."

I came here from America, that seemed pretty adventurous to me.

"My world is expanded." I started to struggle against him, but he was stronger than I anticipated. "Lemme down."

He grunted a negative.

"Why don't you go find someone who wants friends?" I struggled against Mori, trying to get him to stop me. "I'm a horrible person." I grunted, pushing against his firm chest. Did he work out? "And I have trust issues." Each push was totally ineffective. "And," I grunted. "I'm weird."

He finally dropped me. I caught myself, mentally patting myself on the back for my mad-ninja like skillz. "You'd be better off without me." I stood facing them observing each face. I couldn't quite say what type of look they had on their face, but it made me feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." I bowed and walked away.

Honey ran up on my right, clutching Usa-chan. "Lette-chan, why are you so hard on yourself."

It's not that I really think these things, but if I convinced the Host Club that I was crazy and had serious self-esteem issues then I could scare them away. I'd scare me away.

I met his brown orbs, studying them. He looked as if he was scrutinizing me just as hard. "Honey-sempai, I'm..." I glanced away, not sure what to say. If I told them the truth, would they leave me alone? "Please understand… I'm not…" I didn't know what to say.

That I'm not Colette. I'm a fake? Ooh, that's good. That's what I should say.

"Colette!" Kaoru yelled and everything went black.

When I could finally register what was going on I found myself staring up at the sky admiring the shade of blue it was. Yes, that's a very lovely color. Why am I staring up at the sky

"Are you okay?" Honey kneeled beside me, holding my hand.

Oh, I walked into a pillar. Smooth Lea. Real smooth.

"I guess." I mumbled, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Since when was I such a ditz?

I threw my arm up over my eyes. It actually felt pretty nice just laying here. Not doing anything, nor worrying about anything. I wonder how long I could lay here.

"Can you sit up?" Ootori kneeled on my other side, his brows knitted together looking concerned.

"Yeah."

He stared at me expectantly.

"Oh, you mean you want me to sit up. I'd rather not." I stated. "I'm happy here."

"Happy?"

"Yes, the fleeting emotion that I've been seriously lacking. Maybe I should do this more often." I mumbled smiling softly.

"Run into pillars?" That was the timely reply of the Hitachiins.

"Yes. Run into pillars." I deadpanned. "What I meant was, just slow down. Even for only a moment." Sighing, I sat up, and took Kyoya's offered hand to pull myself up. My hand pressed into my throbbing forehead, contemplating how to pick a wedgie without being noticed.

"Why's my head wet?" I mumbled under my breath, glancing at my hand. I sighed, noting that it was streaked with blood. Well I'll be...

My breath hitched as a horrible thought hit me. I hid the slightly stained appendage behind me, and brushed my bangs over my forehead. If they noticed I was bleeding, I could only imagine how bad they would blow this out of proportion. "Welp. I better go home." I mustered the most charming smile I could, and pivoted, taking my leave.

"Princess!" Tamaki seized my hand, halting my escape. My eyes were glued to the appendage he held; the one that was slightly stained with blood. Oh, please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice.

We stood like that for a long moment, but I couldn't look away, my heart pounding in my chest. If I accidentally got blood on him, he'd notice for sure.

Finally he let go, slowly, a subtle melancholy filling the air. I dared to look up into his violet-azure gaze, mouthing a thank you.

His eyes softened, pulling his outstretched arm back. He froze, his eyes locked onto his slightly marred hand.

Dang it…

"Boss?" The twins' looked at Tamaki's hand and then me. I was a deer in headlights, watching them move so quickly, before I could blink each one firmly holding an arm, palm up.

"Blood." Hikaru stated.

"O positive in fact." I smirked half-hearted. Well, I was already going down, I might as well make it crash and burn. They gaped at me, sharing identical shocked expressions.

Kaoru's golden orbs danced from my hand to my face, switching between the two. Something tickled, running down my temple; feeling akin to that of sweat, which was highly doubtful. I would assume that to be blood.

The younger twin slowly reached out, pushing my bangs aside. His eyes softened, and his lips pressed together.

Hikaru reached up, his thumb grazing the abrasion and stating the obvious; "That's pretty deep." I winced for the obvious reason of pain caused by poking the hole in my head.

"I'm fine." I warily eyed the boy that shoved his finger in my cut causing it to throb and burn. Okay, so he didn't shove his finger in the cut, but he did touch it, which was really weird and stupid.

"You don't have to act so tough." Kaoru muttered, releasing my arm and pulling out a handkerchief pressing it to my forehead.

I smiled helplessly. "It's only a flesh wound. Stick a band-aid on me, give me a lollipop and I'm good."

"You are definitely weird." He chuckled softly.

"Would that be a good or bad thing?" I was hoping bad. It's not that I disliked these gentlemen, I actually did like them, but it was highly unethical to pursue a friendship with them; for Colette's sake.

His gaze slid toward his brother, who grinned at me. "Ne, that would be an interesting thing." They said together.

"And that would mean?" I'm sorry I don't speak _sadistic twin innuendo language_. Surely they have to have a simpler term for that.

"That's Hika-kun and Kao-kun's way of saying they like you!" Honey translated for me.

I brought my hand up to take hold of the makeshift bandage, my fingers barely grazing Kaoru's, a pleasant tingling occurring when they met.

It took me a moment to realize that I was staring intensely into Kaoru's eyes, drinking in the pools of amber, admiring the gentleness stirring softly in his eyes. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him?

"Oh no." I turned my head away. "I'm so sorry to be spacing out like that!" I cried, my cheeks growing hot. "I should go to the infirmary!"

I pivoted on heel so fast, my world wobbled, but I continued with a hurried gait. I needed to get out of here before I did anything stupid.

Namely allow myself to develop feelings for any of these gentlemen, especially a horrible ginger haired twin. I choose to blame my hormones for this. Surely they must be the culprit for these unwanted feelings.

"Lette-chan?" Honey easily kept up with me. "The infirmary is the other way." He pointed in said direction. I stopped, almost tripping myself, and followed pointed direction with my eyes.

"Son of a…" Monkey. I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes. I just realized something very important. "I don't know where the infirmary is."

"That's okay. I wouldn't let you go there alone!" Honey smiled sweetly, hugging Usa-chan tighter. "But…?"

I tried to raise an eyebrow but pressing the cloth to my head impeded that effort.

"Why did you run away so suddenly?"

Well… caught me a little off guard there. "I think it would be in my best interest to get my head taken care of." I smiled, shrugging uncomfortably. Yes, perhaps then I'll quit being such a basket case.

Aside from the uncomfortable and steady throb in my head, I had something else also causing considerable discomfort. How does one pick a wedgie when surrounded by six boys?

Ahem, I mean gentlemen.

Wedgies, headaches, and hormones; the discomfort I felt was unparalleled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I've never had anything against doctors. Needles, medicine, and latex gloves never offended me or caused enough traumas to render me a basket case. I didn't have much against them except one thing; I know my body better then they do but they never listen to me.

It didn't help that the Host Club sans Haruhi was here.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tamaki fretted, the twins peaked over Tamaki's shoulders, acting just as erratic as he.

"Of course." The doctor smiled good naturedly. The doctor scribbled in his folder.

Well, since he said I'd be okay I'd try. "May I leave yet?"

He glanced up through his silver wire framed glasses, barely shaking his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Lauzon, but I want to run a few more tests to ensure you're okay."

I sighed, "It would be thoughtless to keep me here when my house has its own doctor whose sole purpose is to tend to me. Wouldn't that be in my best interest?" Colette was sick often and so having a doctor on call all the time was massively convenient, and because the Lauzon's were loaded they could easily afford it. In fact they could have afforded an entire medical team if they wanted one.

"Very well." The doctor finally relented!

And just like that, I was free. Tee hee.

"Aw," Honey sniffled, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, hugging Usa-chan tighter. "Lette-chan was supposed to go karaoke with me later but now she has to stay home and get better."

"It's okay." Mori looked down at his cousin, "She can come another time."

Tamaki posed thoughtfully. "I'll have to go back to the drawing board." He stated with an air of importance. Drawing board? What was he cooking up in his blonde little head?

"Now this is disappointing," the twins pouted. "We thought it would have been funny to take Colette to a commoner's place."

Good, I thwarted their plans too!

"We will call you later Princess, and see how you are doing." My eye twitched.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Don't call me princess."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I had a lovely escort of five boys, although one was tripping over his tongue because I had put my foot down with the whole "Princess" thing. At first I didn't think anything of it but after a while it got real annoying. I wasn't named Peach, I didn't come from royalty, nor had I married a prince.

Kyoya excused himself with the deepest _regrets_. I had a sinking suspicion that there was no profit for escorting me to my car and time was money. I don't blame the guy, now if only the other five followed suit. Phooey.

They assisted me _into_ my car, which was awkward for me because I'm not used to men holding car doors open for me, and allowing me to lower myself by holding on to their hand, but I gladly accepted it because I was a lady. Pfft, sure okay.

Colette was the lady, I was merely an imposter.

After getting into the car, I bid them goodbye. Like a lady… blech. I had a feeling that my goodbye didn't come off as a lady so much as a mockery of one. It's like when you're at an event and you wave like royalty, stiff hand and all.

People smile, maybe even laugh and imitate you—and it's a joke. I think that's how I came off.

But the fact of the matter was: I WAS FREE! One whole free afternoon dedicated to whatever I wanted to dedicate it too. And I had already planned for that; that was why I had a change of clothes in the limo; jeans, t-shirt, worn converses.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Music Room Three:**

Kyoya sat at a table typing away, while the twins poked fun at Haruhi. Tamaki was busy scribbling away on the white board while Honey ate cake and Mori was practicing Kendo stances.

"Why don't we leave Colette-sempai alone?" Haruhi's voice silenced the twins.

Tamaki paused mid scribble, staring at the white board. The clicking on the laptop ceased. Honey stopped eating, and Mori froze in his stance.

"I mean, she's already stated she doesn't want friends so why are you even trying?"

Tamaki sighed softly, eyeing over his nonsensical half-baked scheming. "Haruhi?"

The girl eyed her sempai curiously. "Would it have been better if you had never broke the vase?"

The girl smiled softly, shaking her head. "No." In fact she was glad she did it. Because of that she was able to expand her world, and expand other's too.

"Oh." The girl said softly. She understood now. "But… We can't force Colette to do anything." Her eyebrows drew together in thought. Unlike herself, they couldn't force Colette to do anything.

Tamaki scribbled furiously on the board, and Kyoya chuckled, leaving his scheming thoughts unknown. Indeed how were they to ensnare the young Lea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kyle!" I waved enthusiastically to my sort of long time friend. Even though we had known each other for years, we weren't really friends until after we moved here. He was a few years older than me, and that served as a barrier up until coming to Japan. People tend to cling to the familiar in the land of the unfamiliar.

Kyle kind of knew about my precarious situation.

"Lea you made it- What happened to your head?"

I brushed my bangs over my bandage. "There was this totally hott pillar, and I just couldn't resist." Kyle was one person who appreciated my wit and sarcasm.

"Oh, so you'll got hot and heavy with an edifice, but not with me? That's totally fair." He winked.

"It had a very _solid_ charm." I purred.

He raised a brow. "I can see." I grinned. "Ready to get to work?"

"Oh yeah."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Construction work always starts slow. Basically all I did was haul wood from there to here, and hall bags of dry cement from here to there. It wasn't very exciting but… I did have Kyle, Sai, Koji, and Aya there.

Aya was the only girl of the group, but she was by no means girly. I mean, she could be if she wanted too, but I think she had some feminist complex.

Despite the minor head throbbing, I felt pretty good doing what I did best. Helping others, and working with my hands. Only one thing could make this better and that would be an invite to hang with my buddies after we were done.

"Hey Lea. We're almost finished up here, wanna get some food once I finish up." Sai offered.

Things just got better.

"At a local eatery?" I perked up at the mere suggestion of food. Quickest way to my heart was through my stomach. I know I'm terribly shallow like that.

"Local eatery?" Aya murmured. "Do you have to use such weird terms?"

"Affirmative." I stated, setting down some wood and dusting my hands off. Aya rolled her eyes, and a smirk tugged at my lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Okay, so what's with the whole Lauzon affair?" Koji casually sipped his drink. Four pairs of interested eyes bore into me.

My hands wrapped around the warm mug filled with Earl Gray tea, and I stared intently into it. I began to rehash the events that happened two nights prior. Once I finished I looked up and shrugged. "That's about it."

Sai was fighting back sniggers. "So, you're telling me that you're now being stalked by seven super rich boys?"

I gave him my patented glare, causing his sniggers to stop. I sipped my tea, content. Fear my intense glare, muwahaha.

Aya set down her cup, looking at me curiously. "So, do you think any are cute?"

I choked on my tea. "THEY'RE ONLY KIDS!"

"Lighten up Lea." Aya ran her finger over the rim of her cup, grinning. "I didn't ask if you'd date any of them. I was just asking if they were attractive."

"Oh..." I blushed madly.

"So, how attractive are they?" She put both her elbows on the table, leaning forward like an eager school girl.

I scratched my cheek, "Um, well Honey-sempai is cute, like a little brother. Haruhi is really pretty, like a girl. Everyone else though… Well, they're very attractive. Each person is very aesthetically pleasing, and worst of all; they know it."

Kyle's eyes focused on me. "Who do you like the most?"

"Um, well I suppose Haruhi because he's down to earth."

"As a boyfriend?"

"Negative." I shook my head. "He's too feminine for me."

Aya leaned in, eyes sparkling. "Who do you think is the most attractive, taking personality traits out of the equation?"

I sipped my drink for a long time. My attempt at stalling. She tapped the table impatiently. "This is bordering pedophilia here. They're all younger than me."

She shrugged nonchalant. "Oh Lea, loosen up. They're not that much younger than you, and surely you have to find yourself admiring their God given physical beauty." I sipped my tea until it was empty, then pretended to sip it. Aya finally grew impatient and ripped my cup away from me. "Who is it?"

"The twins." I mumbled. Kyle looked seriously disconcerted. "But that's not putting their personality into account. They're awful." Living up to their nickname the _Little Devils_.

Koji and Sai roared with laughter.

Kyle leaned in, his eyes narrowed. "Lea, I don't like how your situation sounds." I quirked an eyebrow in response. "Be careful. You're dealing with rich people."

Aya nodded. "Yeah, they're nothing like _stars_. If you were to invoke their wrath, you'll have no where to escape."

"How would I do that? Invoke their wrath I mean. I'm just one girl."

"By masquerading as one of them." Kyle quipped. "I understand how it happened, but if you offend them the wrath they're capable of …"

I shuddered. "Believe me, I'm trying my best. I really am."

The waitress appeared with our food, and refilled my cup of tea. After getting food, I bid farewell, ready to meet with Colette's tutor. I had some catching up to do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well it's official. Colette's tutor was an idiot. I don't know what qualified him to teach struggling students because he definitely lacked the mentality to do that much. Guessing by his body language I would say he gave up on Colette forever ago.

Guess I need to inform Mr. Lauzon that I'm in dire need of a new tutor. I wonder how this conversation would go? Would he appreciate the fact that I'm shafting his elite tutor that was specifically hand picked?

Maybe I should write a letter. Yeah, and it could go like this;

_Dear Mr. Lauzon,_

_I have decided to find another tutor, seeing as the one that was provided is unfit. He fails to give proper instruction when I ask questions. He is a stuffy old man with a tie, which is my least favorite type of tutor; my favorite kind being a 30 something with a pony-tail, wearing cut-off jeans and Hawaiian shirts_

_Although I hardly like to consider self-esteem a factor in learning, he inspires me to fail with his derogatory remarks in regards to my lack of knowledge._

_Please note I find this terribly ironic considering it is his job to enlighten me in my hour of ignorance and aid me in my endeavor to rid myself of this ignorance. _

_Thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely Ms. Anderson_

"Colette." The old man barked. I looked up from my text book. He snarled. "If it weren't for your lineage I wouldn't even bother."

I slammed my book close. "Then don't."

He raised a fuzzy caterpillar of an eyebrow at me.

"If my ignorance is such a bother then quit."

His mouth twitched.

"That's my way of letting you go." I smiled charmingly, standing up, and gathering his stuff. "Your services are no longer required."

He sputtered gibberish. "B-b-but I have taught the noblest families."

"And I no longer require your services. Thank you for your time." I handed him his suitcase, and guided him to the door of the study room. His lips thinned and he nodded curtly, and left.

I sauntered to my room, threw myself onto the bed and groaned. One more thing I have to worry about. Great.

**End Chapter 9**

**Sorry about the delay, life has been very busy for me. Aside from moving, school is starting and I'm job hunting (pray for me – about the job). **

**I'm going to attempt a monthly update, but as a 'I'm sorry' kind of deal I'll make them long chapters so at least you'll be getting a good filling in-between updates (4,000 word minimum but I'd like to shoot for 5,000).**

**Sorry about the chapter being a little fillery, but it isn't really. It's laying down some fundamentals for fun times later. :3 Everything has a purpose.**

**Other ramblings… hm, I don't think so. So let's do shout-outs, because your input inspires me:**

**Dreamaker401: **Glad this story is funny as well as the chapter. I do try for humor considering it's my favorite genre. I like how Tamaki influenced Kyoya as well :3

**Dream Theme: **First and foremost; you're welcome for the update, and thank you for the review. If you do read my other stories I hope you enjoy them, as well as your friend. I think having a Christian is a new concept (well for me anyhow) and I can't wait to see how their relationship pans out.

Who doesn't love emoticons XD

**Minx The Shadow Thief: **I love Cap'n Jack as well, and gladly accept your hug because anyone who loves Jack Sparrow is awesome!

Sorry about fillers, I'm just trying to establish some things for fun times later (hehe).

**Have A Cookie: **Huzzah for reviews and motivation!

I'm glad the flirting was a success, but I often wonder, how they would receive flirts. Girls usually swoon, not return the favor.

Lea's probably the only patron aware of Kyoya's evil side. And the recipient of his "seductive voice" lol.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Do You Really Want To Know: **The fact that you understand where I come from means a lot. I'm sorry that my chapters are going to be slower in coming, but at least they're coming right? Dori reference is loved.

And thanks for reviewing!

**Aurora-16: **To know that you're loving my story is awesome. This was definitely an experimental type of writing for me so to see it be a success is a big deal for me. OC ftw. Origins of OC are irrelevant as long as the personality fits, am I right?

I did read your story and insofar I have enjoyed it. For those who don't know the story is called **Warped Reflections**. I thank Bob the Fire breathing dragon for smoke rings and I thank you for cyber brownies.

**XxRikela-chanxX: **I was aiming for making the Host Club frustrating so to see that work out, YES! Lea is getting to that point of getting really angry, and maybe doing things she wouldn't normally do and dislike herself for. Like perhaps in the next chapter.

Thank you for reviewing.

**georgie: **I understand your hesitation. I have felt this many a times on this site, and for good reason. I believe those stories usually to be self-inserts but I could perhaps be wrong. This story is in fact not a self-insert, but just something I wanted to test out. I give you my word that I will not forsake it, so considering you took the risk to read it despite your fear I think you'll find that it is definitely worth it because I will continue.

I can't promise speedy updates, but they will come. And not every six months either because that's reallllly lame.

**demyx-axelfan: **Funny you review the day I was able to update (smiles).

**Next chapter: **_Lea can't handle another moment with the host club and will do anything to get out. Too bad she can't keep her stuff together._

**Until next time… With more host club fun!**


	10. Day 3: Ungodly Saturdays and Twin Tutors

**So, this is like my epic fail v.v**

**I said I wouldn't do the never updating thing but I stand sorely corrected. I have become the hardly updating author which makes me feel terrible but right now I'm not in a position to really be on my A Game… well with writing anyway. Should I try harder, yes, yes I should. **

**Will I try harder. Well, I won't abandon my story, and I will try frequent updates. **

**Chapter Begin:**

School on Saturday. What ungodly person thought that up? "Blasphemy!" I muttered.

"What is _blasphemy_ is you not getting up for your lessons." That would be my etiquette teacher, and the driving force in my mornings. Ms. Obasan, and if I had to guess her pose right now I would say she would be standing tall with her hands on her hips staring down at me.

I peaked through squinted eyes sure enough to find my assumptions as much.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and pushing my hair out of my face.

"As a lady, it is most appropriate to be at your best at all times…" Ms. Obasan began to drone.

I sighed.

Time to put on my ladylike façade, I guess.

_break_

"Good morning Colette." Tamaki greeted me with much gusto.

"Tamaki." I nodded, setting my bag on its hook on my desk and sitting down.

"Are you feeling any better?" His brows knitted together, sympathy leaking out of every pore. "Are you feeling light headed? Should I call the nurse."

I slowly turned my head to face him, giving him an incredulous stare. A ghost of a smile flitted onto Ootori's lips.

"Tamaki, I believe she's fine. Take a seat." He calmly suggested. Surprisingly Tamaki listened to him.

Through class Tamaki was acting like he had to go to the bathroom, but I don't think that was his issue. No, I think he is planning something.

A half-baked notion I'm sure.

Aside from that I had already concocted my ingenious escape idea for today. So yeah I'd have to attend the host club for a little while, I could endure that much.

I think.

But as of now, I just had to focus on one thing at a time. Getting through school. Anyway tonight I had a legit excuse for not being able to attend; tutor hunting.

Grab yer guns, ropes, and nets. Leave no tutor behind. I'm gunna get me sum lernin' even if I hafta wrangle 'em.

"Why are you laughing?" Kyoya commented under his breath.

I'm laughing out loud? "Uh… it's nothing." I waved my hand dismissively. Oh dear, I can't believe I'm making myself laugh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Colette," The twins whined. "Where's your lunch?"

"It's right in front of me." I gestured to the over priced food I bought. Ahem, I mean Mr. Lauzon bought. I would never pay so much for food, I don't care how good it is.

"But we liked your homemade lunches."

"My apologies." I smiled tightly. Like I was really sorry, pfft. "I had to get up early today."

They looked at each other with a quizzical expression then at me. "So?"

"So I didn't have time to make a lunch."

"Then have one of your servants make it." They retorted easily, both holding a hand out, as if what they were stating was so obvious. And maybe perhaps it was to them.

"If they made my lunch it wouldn't taste the same." I mumbled under my breath. The servants couldn't make it taste like how my mom did.

Honey's gaze slid toward me. "You must really like to cook Lette-chan."

I barked a laugh. Then covered my mouth, blushing with embarrassment. I can't believe I just did that. "Stupid." I mumbled, smacking myself in the forehead. "Ow!"

Good job Sherlock. As if my head hurt enough putting up with these people I decide to assist in the headache. I am too generous to myself.

"Lette-chan?" Honey cried with wide eyes.

"Colette!" Everyone else chorused, except Haruhi added the suffix of sempai.

I buried my face in my hands. "Don't mind me, I'm just making a fool of myself." I replied, unable to remember the last time I felt so embarrassed. Today is so not a good day for me.

Maybe I should just skip the rest of school and hide away in the Lauzon manor.

"We expect you to attend the Host Club today." Kyoya said. I glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless you're running a fever the infirmary wouldn't send you home." Dude's telepathic? "No, I cannot read your mind."

Could have fooled me.

Y'know what I just realized? I do not like Kyoya being able to see through me. Nope. Not at all. Guess that means I'll just have to think on a higher function and out smart that smart little cookie.

Kyoya Ootori, meet your match. I felt an uncharacteristic smirk tug at my lips.

Tamaki gasped. "Colette, you look evil."

I blinked. "Evil? No, maybe menacing, but never evil." Definitely so, I was a very good girl.

The blonde shook his head, a mysterious smile and twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe you don't know your true colors."

The twins eagerly bobbed their head. "Denial is a river in Eygpt."

"You know what guys?" They looked at me with mild interest. "Crap, I just lost the game."

"The…"

"…Game?"

The untimely split reply of the twins still gave me the willies. "You two are creepy dudes." I mumbled under my breath. "Remembering is losing. Every time you think of the game you lose. That's it." They opened their mouths to question further but I cut them off.

I was so not in the mood for exchanging banter. "Remembering is losing. Yes it's confusing. Yes you will figure it out. No more questions, thank you."

"But…" They started together.

I turned casually to face Honey. "So, anything interesting happen lately?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was browsing through my physics book, attempting to catch up on much forgotten work when a very handsome teen started speaking to me.

"You're scheming," Ootori stated calmly. I scribbled down a problem, and began to solve it. By solve let's make it clear, I mean 'attempt' to solve.

"That's interesting. You're aware of something I am not. Pray tell Ootori. What am I _scheming_?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be addressing you now."

Multiply the delta… "Oh?" Then carry… Ah, no, no, I don't remember. I flipped through my book, looking for the answer.

"You are an intriguing character Ms. Lauzon."

"You flatter me Ootori." I smiled politely meeting his gaze. "Perhaps too much so?" And returned to my work. He chuckled softly.

_Break_

I didn't resist going to the club, and followed after Ootori and Tamaki like an obedient patron.

I waited until everyone got into the full swing of the Host Club before approaching the Shadow King. "Ootori, I thank you for allowing me to come to the club, but I must be off." I smiled graciously. "I have duties to attend…"

His gaze flickered away. I glanced over my shoulder my thoughts halting in their tracks

The twins were hanging on Haruhi, like a gay trio of men. Ahem, my mistake. It wasn't really a trio of gay men because Haruhi wasn't participating, so truthfully it was like to gay men and one poor straight one… all the while Tamaki was throwing a fit, and attempt to get in on Haruhi action… But Haruhi wasn't doing anything besides looking miserable.

Did Tamaki and the twins have the hots for Haruhi? What would that be? A love quadrilateral? Is that even possible?

"What are you thinking about?" Ootori asked.

"The meaning of life." I muttered absently, Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Is that a normal occurrence?"

He nodded.

Weirdos. Oh oops I'm passing judgment again.

"As you were saying…?"

"Oh!" I jumped, my cheeks growing slightly hot. "Right. Well, I'm in dire need of a tutor and have interviews arranged. It would be most awful to allow my academics to suffer more then they already have."

His eyebrow slightly raised, his eyes glimmering mysteriously.

"I'm sorry." I attempted a genuine smile. It was a bit harder considering that I wasn't actually sorry. I was being held here against my will. How was that even possible?

"You need…"

"…A tutor?"

Oh yay. Just in time. The _twins_. It's like they knew I was leaving so they teleported over here, and now they're eyeing like a specimen under a microscope.

"I'm working on getting one. Thanks for the concern. Well, it's been a real slice." I saluted lazily. "See you Monday."

"A tutor?" The twins slipped in front of me, eyeing me over with interest. "What subject?"

"None of your…" I began.

"Physics." Kyoya shamelessly cut me off. I gave him a sidelong glance, noting his calculating gaze. "And English."

I refrained from snorting. As if I needed help there.

Hikaru's eyes lit up, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Kaoru?"

"Hikaru?" His twin replied with a similar tone.

"I believe Hikaru and Kaoru would be willing to tutor you." Kyoya's glasses flashed, his dark gaze focusing on me and that superior smirk sitting comfortably on his lips.

"Ootori, you look positively evil." I said, slowly backing away from him. "And I don't think the twins would want to bother with someone as far behind as me." I waved my hand, smiling.

Hikaru held out his hand.

Naturally I slapped that hand, giving him five. He blinked, sharing a brief glance with his brother before giving me his patronizing smug grin. "I want to see your workbook for physics."

"Why?" I smiled brightly.

"Because as your tutors we need to know where you are: academically." He said.

"Well that's just silly. I can get my own tutor. I'm a big girl." I curled my arm as if I was flexing my bicep. "I can take care of my self."

Both twins grunted. "That's no fun. A toy who doesn't want help…"

"Yeah, too bad." I shrugged feigning sympathy. "What are two menacing twins to do?"

"What ever we want!" They rebounded quickly, and linked their arms around mine. "But…"

Wait a second, something isn't adding up. I looked at Kyoya who was smirking ever so faintly; like as if he knew this was going to happen.

I gasped. "You planned this." I growled. "You knew I needed a tutor, and had this arranged." My voice was laced with accusation.

His smirk disappeared, and he blinked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

_Whatever do you mean?_ Dude, I am so on to you. Well, y'know what? I can play this game too. Yes, yes siree. Watch this Kyoya Ootori; I'm going to make you wish you never tried to manipulate me. Ha ha ha ha ha!

I smile graciously. "I must be confused, I'm sorry. So when should we begin tutoring." I looked at each twin, smiling sweetly.

In this situation I would assume that official dates would be set and that was when we tutored. After planning it.

"Right now of course" They, and by they I mean the twins, said in sync.

Turns out, the twins go by their own schedule. "Now?" Obviously I'm against this for several reasons, the main one being; no preparation. I was so not mentally prepared for this, or them.

"Since we have no guests..." I glanced at Hikaru.

"…We might as well start with you."

They grinned, all the while dragging me to their table. "Ne, this will be fun." And plop me in a chair.

Fun eh? Well… Hold up Lea. Get a hold of yourself. Okay mentally slap yourself, good. Quit thinking about how to get revenge and seize this opportunity. You have two tutors who are willing to help you. Surprise Ootori by not rebelling but go with the flow. Surely that'll bore the twins and catch Ootori off guard.

Yes, that's a good girl. Just be a good Christian and God will make a way. The twins expect you to do everything but want to be tutored anyway, so mayhaps you can kill two birds with one stone. They expect you to be unpredictable and do something random, so what if you decide to go with the norm? Yes, this is brilliant.

Okay, I'm done talking to myself in second person. So what if my new tutors don't wear cut-off jeans, and Hawaiian shirts. At least they don't smell like prunes.

I smiled sheepishly, fishing out my text books. I actually enjoyed the way they smelled and would probably be leaning closer then I should just to smell them.

Gah, I'm such a weirdo. Oh well, at least I'll admit it.

"Wow, you suck." Hikaru chuckled, flipping through my notebook.

"Gee, really?" I dead panned. "Hikaru, I believe we established the fact of my suckishness with physics the moment I fessed up to needing a tutor."

He gave my workbook one more once over before grinning at me. "Ne, we'll see if I can help you."

"Across the table?" I blinked. "If you're going to instruct me I have to see you write it." I pulled my chair next to him. "Let's begin _sensei_."

"Sensei…"

"Has a nice ring." Kaoru cheesed settling himself on my other flank. They're really yummy smell wafted over me, and I couldn't repress the happy smirk. Yes, much better than prunes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Would it be bad if I torched my text book, and then danced upon its ashes? "It's not that hard." Hikaru smirked. I also wanted to smack him with the book I wanted to incinerate.

At this point I was regressing to my more immature and whiney self. "It is too. If this physics really did exist then these equations should work. This is a load of nonsense! Idiocrisy! " Was I being foolish? Yes, but then I was having daydreams of promptly murdering my textbook via fire _accident, _so all is justified in the eyes of Lea… and maybe God.

The twins hugged me, "Aw, you're so adorable when you're frustrated."

"No I'm not." I whined, glaring at the book. "And hugging me isn't helping. Explain why that doesn't work." I pointed to my failed equation.

Hikaru nodded, and did as I asked. When he had trouble wording things and explaining them, Kaoru would step in.

"If say 'hypothetically speaking; Over the weekend if my textbook decided to commit suicide and jump into my fireplace would I get out of the test?"

I was met by two golden incredulous stares.

As if they never thought to do such things! Oh wait… maybe they haven't…

Their stares didn't last long, and before long they busted into laughter. I buried my face into my hands, wishing I had more foresight to not speak. Sometimes the connection to my brain and mouth was severely lacking.

Once the laughter died down, Kaoru glanced between Colette's old tests and my recent work smiling softly. "Comparing with your tests, you've made a huge progress today." I scratched my cheek looking away.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "You've still a ways to come, but at this point I would say there's hope."

I gritted my teeth, "Eloquent as always…" And my ego is wounded, limping along now. Thank you Kaoru.

"Princess Colette!" Tamaki's exuberant voice popped the little bubble around me and the twins. "Princess!"

At this time I promptly ignored Tamaki for his blatant disregard for my dislike of that stupid term he used for all of his patrons.

His finger slid under my chin, tilting it up towards his face slightly. "Prin- oh my apologies, Colette." He grinned sheepishly.

"Tamaki, what can I do for you?" I knew he was up to something, he was reeking of schemes. I have a sense for these things.

"Prin, uh…" His smile wavered for a moment. He really is serious about not calling me Princess anymore. Good. "Colette, I have a brilliant idea. Since you were unable to go karaoke last night, we'll go tonight!"

Crap!

Ahem, let me reiterate that:

Fudgestick!

…Interesting reiteration…

"I can't sing." This is my only means of defense. It's not that I can't sing, I just can't sing well.

"That's okay Lette-chan." Honey popped up beside me, scaring the bejeezus out of me. "I still want to sing with you!"

Oh Lord, how was I supposed to get out of this without being a jerk?

That's rhetorical. I couldn't.

"…Fine." Came my begrudging reply. I glared at the homework before me unable to meet the ecstatic faces of Honey and Tamaki, or the smug ones of the twins and Ootori.

_Break_

"I changed my mind! I do not want to sing. Not tonight, not ever!" I fought against the iron grip of Mitsukni no Zuka, but alas, that boy was like a rabid fangirl, iron grip and all.

"Lette-chan, you said you would." His eyes grew round and filled with tears. "Why are you running away now?"

Ah, good question indeed. Why was I running away? Well, perhaps it could be that this was my, ahem, I mean _our_ hangout spot after work, and by some twist of fate it just so happened that we would meet here at least once a week on _this_ night to, ironically, sing karaoke, which yes, I did suck at.

Who is this "our" and "we" I speak of? Why it is none other than: Kyle, Sai, Koji, Aya, and myself.

And of course did it have to be on _this _night? Well, I guess so considering that we were here.

The last thing I needed right now with everything sitting on the balance was to jeopardize all that God had so kindly set up for us all because my secret life and my fake life collided.

Of course did I dare acknowledge the fact that this was my entire fault because of my lie? Well, yes, yes I did, but that didn't mean I wanted to face the music.

The music sucked… Figuratively speaking. I actually enjoyed the music in the bar. It was one of the reasons I like coming here.

I wasn't really paying attention to the host club, most of my attention being spent on searching for my _real_ friends, and hoping that maybe tonight they decided to forgo their after work venture to unwind from the long work week.

Had I been paying attention perhaps I would have been amused by their rich kid antics of being introduced to a commoner hang out area, but alas, t'was not so, for I had spotted my quarry and they had spotted me.

"LEA!" Kyle waved eagerly.

I glanced at the host club, my heart pounding in my chest. Obviously they didn't realize that that call was for me. Looked back at Kyle making a "cut it out" motion quite frantically.

He looked at me, eyebrows drawn down. I pointed at the host club, then rubbed my fingers together in the universal gesture to indicate money hoping somehow he'd get the picture that I was with the host club and couldn't be found out.

His eyebrows twitched again. I would assume the wheels in his brain were turning. He turned around and sat back down with the others.

"What are you looking at?" Ootori asked.

I jumped, looking up at him. He stood erect, looking just as calculating as ever. That boy HAS to be a robot I swear, with how much he's got going through his CPU. No human should be capable of such a feat.

"I am looking at all the commoners." I said slowly. "I have never seen so many in my life."

Wow. I am a horrible liar. God is going to strike me down for lying so much.

"Yes, it's quite a sight." Ootori responded without missing a beat. "Perhaps it's too much stimulation for a lady like yourself."

"Oh yes, very." I nodded. "Perhaps it would be best for me to go home. I feel quite faint." I feigned slight fatigue by putting a hand to my head.

Tack on a soft southern accent and I would have sounded like a Southern Belle. For cripes sake, what the heck am I doing? That's rhetorical, I don't know what I'm doing.

"Lette-chan, sing with me!" Honey grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stage.

I felt like everyone was staring at my back, as I half stumbled to the stage. My stomach was doing back flips and front flips worthy to land a gold medal in the Olympics.

We made our way to the little platform, and I took a mike. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. I couldn't remember the last time I was so nervous.

"It's okay Lette-chan, I'm not a great singer either." Honey looked at me. I forced a grin, nodding my head.

"Let's go."

The results of our duet was horrible. Honey chose a pop type song which I suck at, and apparently he does as well, so before people could boo us off stage, the twins came up and ushered us off, of course having their two cents to put in.

I couldn't help but spare my church family a glance only to be surprised. They weren't laughing it up like I thought they would, but instead they were studying me… or the Host club to be exact.

Then Kyle suddenly got up and started straight for me.

Everything around me kind of ceased to exist, y'know like in those movies when the protagonist is focusing on something and the world slows down, and the room gets quite all of a sudden. Yeah, it was like that.

I was scared. Really scared. What if Kyle did something to jeopardize every thing…? What would I do then? How would the Host Club handle finding out that they were entertaining a commoner, the 'species' they were so fascinated with?

"Hey, I'm Kyle." Kyle shamelessly winked at me. "What's your name."

The doofus used English.

I stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry." He bowed, this time using rough Japanese. It wasn't really his forte, but he learned enough of the basics that he knew how to order off a menu or lead someone to the Lord. "I don't speak Japanese very well." He laughed somewhat nervously.

"I would like to sing karaoke with you if you don't mind."

"I uh…"

"I'm sorry, but she's with us." The twins stepped in front of me, taking up a defensive pose. Well… I honestly didn't know what to do.

"Are you her body guards?" Kyle challenged the two twins, who sniggered.

"We're not really…"

"…The body guard type."

"Then I see no problem if this young lady wants to sing," He looked at me and winked. "Right?"

What was he planning…?

"There isn't." I smiled graciously.

"Ladies first." Kyle bowed crudely, and I took the lead.

What is Kyle upto? When we got on stage, he grinned really big. "We're gonna help ya in anyway you need. You're doing a good thing for the church and we don't want you getting so flustered you blow it."

I dared a glance at the Host Club. The twins had a dangerous look settled on Kyle. Kyoya too.

The song we chose was something that had the kind of sound that Muse has, y'know one of their more intense songs. That was what I was decent with. Kyle wasn't much of a screamer, but goodness knows why I was. Did I care that the host club was watching?

A little…

"Let's show this club how fun you are." Kyle grabbed the mike, and struck a silly pose. I couldn't help but laugh; he looked like such a goofball.

The song started up, and unlike him, I didn't strike a silly pose.

Once I was done, I was met with a small applaud of the few people who were paying attention.

"Go. Be a rich kid." Kyle smirked at me.

"Colette, you were amazing!" Tamaki cut in front of Kyle, totally oblivious of his presence. "I didn't know that kind of music existed, and you did wonderfully. Can you still talk?"

"Sorta." I said weakly. I wasn't a professional screamo, just on Saturdays.

"I actually liked the music." Hikaru looked at his brother. Kaoru nodded.

"It's something I never heard before."

"Just imagine that." I replied sarcastically. "Rich boys never hearing screamo before.

Kyle pushed passed by Kaoru and Hikaru, and walked by me. "See you around _Colette_." He grinned, and sent me a wink. "We should hang sometime."

Hikaru and Kaoru placed themselves on both of my sides. "She's too busy to hang with the likes of you."

I gaped at the twins, frankly blown away by the rudeness just displayed. "Wha-" Kaoru placed his finger in front of my mouth hushing me. Hikaru leaned close to my ear.

"You don't need to be hanging with commoners like that."

"There not good for your reputation." Kaoru finished.

Again I was rendered speechless. It's not that I didn't know what to say, it's that I didn't know where to begin. Here these twins was dissing my friend from the States, and I didn't know where to rip them a new one because I wasn't sure where to begin.

"Haruhi, sing with me." Tamaki tugged on Haruhi's hand.

"Sempai, knock it off." He batted the blonde away.

Tamaki sidled himself to the table sulking where Honey was munching on some sweet treat that came from the kitchen. Mori was watching Honey like a protective older brother.

Was it odd that I found their normal antics calming?

Where did Hikaru and Ootori go?

"Hikaru is getting something to drink, and Kyoya is making a phone call." Kaoru easily answered. "Are you okay? The way that commoner was coming on to you was very unsettling."

I shrugged, "its fine. I'm just tired I guess." In truth, I wasn't fine. Kyle is a very loyal friend. When things were hard for me, he had my back, and I had his… until just then. How was I supposed to stand up for him without blowing my cover?

This was definitely coming up in my etiquette lessons, by my choice. If I could find a way to stand up for my friends, and normal people then maybe I could influence the way the rich people to think kinder perhaps. Maybe regard people as people, and not tools, or play things in the Hitachiin's case.

I couldn't help but smile. If only I could influence the Host Club a little bit, then that could maybe make all the difference. It's like how I was taught in seminary school. The littlest changes will make the biggest impact.

"This is it." I mumbled under my breath. "I was put here to be a positive influence." That much I determined. If I was to remain here, even by force, I would make it matter.

Unbeknownst to me, a very intuitative person behind me heard my every word.

**End Chapter**

**Dear lord aurdox! Where have you been? **

**Good question. Answer in short goes like this: working to support myself and schooling… oh yeah, and my husband.**

**Husband? Yes, I'm married. He's nice, and he encourages me to write, I just get to so caught up doing everything else that I haven't been able to keep up :( **

**What an epic fail, I know v.v I'm still alive, just not writing or reading fanfiction D: So sorry. Let's hope things get easier for me and I become more inspired. I still love you all though, don't forget it!**

**Stories are never abandoned. If they are, I would let everyone know. I'm just super busy.**

**Dream Theme: **Well, I'm glad that I exceeded your expectations as that is a goal of mine :D. We're all weird, it's okay. I'm honored that you like Lea so much, I didn't really think she'd turn out to be so likeable :3

I apologize about the delay in updating. There aren't really excuses, only future chapters to continue the story which is the best I can offer. I'm sorry.

**Do You Really Want To Know:** Yay, my story has the ability of making a bad day good! Yes, the Ouran group is a fine looking group of gentlemen. Eventually Lea will have to accept that her age gap isn't as dramatic as she thinks it is, but for the mean time we'll allow her to live in her delusional world of old lady and young boys.

Zebra socks are freaking epic! I have a zebra shower curtain :3 Purple is one of my favorite colors :D

**Aurora-16:** you're very welcome for the update :D Lea isn't really so much a pedo as a equinophobe or something like that. No prob for mentioning your story, it was worth it. Hey bob, and I like waffles. Talk to ya next time :D

**Minx The Shadow Thief: **School isn't fun and I'm working on my 19th year of it -_- Yay for not fillers! I like my tutors and teachers to be not so stuffy. Makes school that much more bearable.

**MitsukiNori: **I have to, it worked though because I am a bit weird... I think that's why people like me, but I don't get it. Guess I'm funny to watch. No problem for the update, I love doing it, I just wish I did it more. Hopefully this chapter is good too. Glad my writing is worth something. Thanks for the good luck wishes, and I hope future chapters continue to please

**demyx-axelfan:** :( I failed you and the update within a soonish period. I'm sorry.

**georgie: **I have never done a first person story so you're seeing the product of this experimentation muwahaha... er, well I aim for entertainment. I think I just like humoring people. I try to go above the status quo because I think everyone enjoys something a little different. I can't tell you what direction I'm going in, but I do plan on playing off of Kyle's jealousy for some entertainment.

The twins are 16 so no need to fear misconceptions. I do enjoy the age gap because Lea is at a point where she's out of that awkward stage that all the other girls are in which gives her an edge and prevents her from being putty in the host clubs hand. I also enjoy the set up of her character because she has to keep her real self secret lest everything she worked for fall apart.

I actually did mean to say "welp" because Mickey says it in Kingdom Hearts, but nice catch. My spell check didn't like that word either. The other typo, when writing in third person I like to refer to Lea as Lea in stead of Colette to help remind the reader that she really isn't Colette (as I sometimes forget), and its also the correct thing to do. Even though I was writing where the Host Club was, it's still third person so I have to refer to her as Lea.

I'm always working on improving, but I'll admit, I'm not the best at grammar. Thank you for the compliment because I am trying.

**Dreamaker401: **Thank you. No I didn't know asome means Godly. Thanks you very much :3

**The-Person-With-The-Really-Long-Name: **First off, sorry about the name, the site doesn't like it. I do though, it's kind a long though ;D Glad you liked the plot; it was a wonderful experiment I guess you could say, bwahahah... heh heh.

**littleIrishPixie: **Hehe, everything you love about this story I love writing about in this story. How they all find out about Lea is going to be, well, pretty much dramatic like a shojo manga hehe, and I plan to have some fun with Haruhi's unveiling as well. Woo, did you know I'm German? Well partly, I'm a European mutt :p Can't wait to hear from you next.

**gothicgirl101: **yea thee willst update, but seriously. Sorry for taking forever. Seriously. :(

**wolfscry: **v.v sorry. I'm glad you love the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki: **Poor Lea does have her hands full. All she wants is to lay low and accomplish her goal but we'll see if the host club will permit that. :D

_**Next time: **In a world that is of the elite is a game, and knowing the rules is everything. Can Lea learn them in time, or should she just give up?_

**See ya then!**


End file.
